The Sun and the Moon
by Isadorra
Summary: Amy Isadorra moves to Washington to start a job as a photo editor. Her new career throws her into the dangerous world of Edward & the Cullens while Jacob & an OC compete for Amy's affection. AU/Rated M for explicit content/language.
1. From Northport to Winthrop

Thank you for reading! And thank you to Stephanie Meyer for creating a truly enchanting story. The characters from the "Twilight" series belong to her; the alternate characters and universe I have created belong to me. If this first chapter doesn't grab you, I ask you to please give the others a chance. This is my first fanfic I've ever posted, and I very much appreciate your time reading my creation.

**Chapter One: From Northport to Winthrop**

She nervously tapped her toes on the dark gray carpeting of the waiting area. The chair was hard and uncomfortable, but she suddenly understood why: she was sitting forward, rigid, nearly every muscle tense. She attempted to relax her muscles and leaned back into the chair.

Her purse was on the floor beside the chair, her camera bag protectively in her lap. The name tag was resting on her thigh, and she made a mental note to change it as soon as possible.

**Amy Isadorra  
Photo Assistant  
The Daily Herald  
Northport, New York**

Amy scanned the room once again, her eyes fixating on the various photos of Washington adorning the walls. The rustic and serene nature they showed didn't seem real, especially after the skyscrapers, glaring lights and persistent noise of New York. Now the only sound came from the receptionist who was calmly typing on her computer, only pausing when the phone would ring.

"Winthrop Valley News, this is Miranda. How may I direct your call?"

Her cool voice soothed her racing pulse, so much so that she hoped a new call would come so she could hear it again. But instead of a new call, a new body entered the building: a tall man with short, dark hair dressed in trendy jeans and a button-down white shirt.

Miranda smiled instantly when she saw him, and she curled her dark hair around her ears in a subtle flirtatious manner. His build was exquisite, but the first feature Amy noticed was his smile.

"Good morning, Jacob." Miranda's cool voice spoke first.

"Morning, Miranda. How are you?"

"Just fine, just fine. Here to see Mr. Calloway, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, ma'am." His smile electrified the room. Amy was filled with the warmth of its brightness from her seat.

"Okay. Have a seat, and I'll let him know you're here."

Jacob thanked her, and Miranda was already dialing before he could turn to face the seating area. As he moved away from the reception desk, his eyes fixated on Amy. He raised his eyebrows, surprised to see another person in the waiting area. The unfamiliar beauty was staring curiously back at him, her piercing blue eyes momentarily stunning him into silence. He maintained focus on her delicate facial features, but his eyes longed to explore the rest of her body.

"Hi." He flashed her a smile, after which her face immediately softened. "I'm Jacob Black." He held out his hand, which she immediately shook.

"Amy Isadorra."

Jacob maintained his smile as he sat in the open chair beside her. "Are you here for an interview?"

"No. First day. She raised her eyebrows, her mouth curving into a smile.

"Oh, really? Well, welcome."

"Thanks." She paused, briefly concentrating on the rolled up sleeves of his crisp, white shirt. Her eyes followed the dark skin of his protruding muscular forearms down to the slender fingers of his hand. "And how are you affiliated with the newspaper?"

"I help one of the editors, Max Calloway, with a weekly column on the local Native American tribes. Sometimes I even write the column, but I'm more of a contributor, I suppose."

"Like a Native American consultant."

"Yes, exactly." He smiled again. "It's not something that's on your everyday resume."

"It's certainly too advanced to be on mine."

"Maybe. But I'll bet you could take fabulous photos of me hunched over a desk trying to put two coherent sentences together."

She laughed, a light, pleasant sound that he couldn't help but compliment with his own laughter. Jacob was instantly attracted to her, the photographer, the new face in Winthrop.

"So are you from the area, or did you move here?" He wanted as many details as possible.

"I just moved here. From New York. So I'm still adjusting."

"Ah, city girl."

"Well, I'm originally from Wisconsin, but-"

"Ms. Isadorra?" Miranda's cool voice interrupted her. Amy turned her head to face her. "Ms. Bradshaw is ready for you. If you just go through that door, she'll meet you to take you to your office."

Amy stood and slung her camera bag over her shoulder. She turned to reach down for her purse, but Jacob was holding it up in front of him for her to take. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Jacob."

"Amy." He nodded.

"I now know one person. That should make this day a little easier."

Jacob smiled as she walked away from him, the soft scent of her perfume filling his nostrils as she disappeared from sight.

Amy walked through the tall, wooden door that Miranda had directed her toward. Her new boss, Sophie Bradshaw, was walking toward her with a welcoming smile. She was only a few years older than Amy, but she carried herself with a lifetime of confidence.

"Amy, so good to see you." Sophie extended her hand to Amy in greeting. "Welcome to the paper."

"Thanks. I'm glad to be here." Amy shook Sophie's hand and gave her an enthusiastic smile, hoping she didn't appear too nervous. Amy recalled Sophie's demeanor in her interview, and the friendly, hard-working environment she had established within the Creative Arts Department was one of the main attractions that lured Amy to Washington.

"Why don't I show you your office, and you can set your stuff down before I give you a tour of the building." Sophie nodded toward the interior of the building, her dark brown hair shining from the light above her.

"Sounds good." Amy followed Sophie to her new workspace, a corner office that was next to Sophie's. Amy momentarily forgot to breathe when she saw its size and luxury. For such a small town, Winthrop's newspaper must be thriving. Another burst of excitement flowed through her veins at the thought of her new position as the paper's Photo Editor.

The office tour followed. Amy diligently introduced herself to each new person, although they quickly blended together into a single unfamiliar face. Sophie seemed to lead her in a circle around the reception area, the only location that was at all familiar.

There were the staff writers, the columnists, the editors, the managerial staff, and finally, the art department, which consisted of graphic designers and her fellow photographers. The photography department rounded out the tour, and Amy focused her mind to remember each of their names: John Baxter, Ethan Bird, and Olivia Duffy were the other staff photographers. Charlotte White would be Amy's new assistant, and Amy would be overseeing John, Ethan and Olivia. They each offered her a friendly greeting, but they seemed peppered with skepticism: a scrutinizing eye, a weak handshake . . . only Charlotte appeared bubbly with excitement.

It wasn't until 11 a.m. that Amy was finally alone in her office. She sighed as she sat down at her desk, the abundance of knowledge she had received in mere hours weighing down her head. Her fingertips ran along the polished wood of the desk. Silver objects subtly brightened up the room: silver drawer handles, silver pencil cup, silver stapler. The matching office supplies complimented her tidy personality.

"Settling in okay?" An unexpected familiar voice accompanied the quiet rap on her door. Her eyes met Jacob's chocolaty brown eyes and nearly blinding smile.

"Hi Jacob. Long time no see." She stood, but he motioned for her to remain seated.

"Have a seat. I'm sure you're a little overwhelmed, what with starting the new job and all." He leaned against the doorframe, stuffing one of his hands casually in his pocket. The captivating smile didn't leave his face.

"Just a little. But everyone's been really nice."

"Good to hear. And are you settling in the area okay? I mean, I'm sure Washington state's a bit different from the Big Apple."

"It is. And . . ." She paused, sighing at the thought of how much work was still ahead of her. "That part I'm still working on. I only moved here last week, and my apartment's still full of unopened boxes." Amy made a face as she spoke the words, embarrassed by her lack of unpacking, an unwanted blemish in her usually organized life. "I'm used to city life, and this is . . . different."

"Moving is always tough, even a few blocks away. I don't know how I'd handle a cross-country move."

"Begging everyone you know for help," she said with a laugh. "Which I somehow forgot I wouldn't have once I got here."

"Well, I-why don't, I mean, I could grab a couple of my buddies from the rez and help you out." He felt his face redden at the sound of his stuttering voice. "I mean, if you don't mind, of course. I know you just met me, but as a Winthrop resident and native Quileute, it's my job to make the newbie feel welcome."

"Are you serious?" Her face showed shock. Was he just being polite?

Jacob smiled. "Of course."

Her hand covered her chest, and she breathed a loud sigh of relief. "That would be awesome. Seriously. I am so incapable of lifting anything. I swear I'll make it worth your while."

"Don't worry about it." Jacob laughed at her relief, excited to cause such a joyous reaction out of her.

"Here . . ." she fumbled within her desk drawers for a pen and paper. "I don't have my new business cards yet, but this," she said while scribbling on the paper, "is my cell phone number." Jacob stepped forward and leaned over her desk as she pushed the piece of paper toward him. Jacob took the pen from her and wrote his phone number on the paper underneath Amy's handwriting. His delicate fingers tore the paper in half in one, swift motion, and he handed her the portion with his number.

"That's mine. I'll try and get a hold of some of my buddies on the rez and give you a call. Would this weekend work for you?"

"Absolutely. If you're available. But, I mean, really, don't feel obligated-"

"I'll give you a call." Jacob grinned as he cut her off, hoping his smile told her she could trust him to help. He started backing out of her office. "Take care."

"Thanks!" she called after him. The last thing she saw was his smile.

******

"Amy? Charlotte? May I please see you for a moment?" Sophie's voice rang out her door and through the walls. Amy snapped out of her trance, thankful for the distraction from the flood of e-mails that cluttered her inbox this Thursday morning.

Thursday. Was it Thursday already? She could hardly believe that her first day, her first day at the paper, her first day in Winthrop, was only three days ago. The amount of new information from the past few days had clouded her mind, leaving her permanently exhausted from the foreign faces, policies and sights. And before her mind could get too excited about the approaching weekend, she reminded herself that she had boxes to unpack and a condo to organize.

"Hi," Sophie said quietly as Amy entered Sophie's office, Charlotte close behind. "Have a seat." The two photographers sat in the chairs across from Sophie's desk, their uneasiness made obvious by their rigid posture. "We've had a cancellation for Tuesday's issue; our resident spotlight for next week fell through-"

"The prize fisherman?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. He has some sort of injury. In the hospital, I believe. Which gave me an idea for the new feature: Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, yea. That would be a good feature," Charlotte replied, her eyes widening. "Carlisle Cullen. He's probably the best doctor in the city," she said to Amy.

"He's already agreed to it," Sophie said, glancing down at the legal pad in front of her and scribbling something down. "But considering we have four days before deadline, we needed to schedule a time for a photo shoot or two ASAP."

Amy already knew what was coming. Her immediate reaction was to be nervous, but the idea of exploring the town and meeting new people made her nerves transform into excitement.

"John and Olivia are covering the Spring Fling, and Ethan is busy helping the staff writers with their stories. So I need the two of you to meet with Dr. Cullen at the hospital tomorrow to get some photographs. Or at least to arrange to get some."

"And who's writing the feature?" Amy asked.

"Anthony Cornatto. A columnist. Normally one of our staff writers does the feature, but Dr. Cullen is a valued citizen and honored community member. We'd rather have a specialized writer. And photographer." Sophie smiled at Amy, who felt herself blushing in response.

"Do we have any background on the good doctor?" Charlotte asked.

"Anthony can fill you in, but from what I know, he and his family have been here for about five years. He's married with five adopted kids, I think."

"OK. We'll get some ideas together. Anything else you need?" Amy asked Sophie, already prepped to leave her chair and get to work."

"Nope. I'd like to see how you handle this one on your own, but see me if you have questions. Thanks, ladies." Sophie smiled at the two women, then returned her focus to scribbling more notes.

Amy's adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she returned to her office, Charlotte following behind.

This. This feeling was what she wanted: her heart pounding, her steps lively, her brain seemingly pulsing with ideas, her editorial freedom feeding her drive to succeed. This was why she was in Winthrop, why she had moved nearly 3,000 miles across the country.

"Do you have time to meet in an hour?" she asked Charlotte, sitting down at her desk and crossing her legs.

"Yes, ma'am." Charlotte smiled, sensing her new boss's excitement.

"Excellent. How about we both brainstorm a few ideas for the next hour, and we'll meet back here at eleven o'clock to compare notes."

"Will do."

"Thanks, Charlotte." Amy smiled as the brunette left her office, the challenge of her first assignment enabling her confidence to burst free.


	2. First Assignment

**Chapter Two: First Assignment**

Charlotte was driving to the Winthrop Medical Center, Amy in her passenger seat fiddling with her camera. It was cold and rainy for one of the first days of Spring, a depressant amidst the anticipation of Amy's first assignment. Charlotte, as usual, was perky, at least 10 ounces of coffee running through her system. She seemed proud to be towing her new boss through Winthrop to get to their first assignment.

Charlotte's knowledge of the city was extremely helpful to a new resident. She knew the locals, the popular teen hangouts, the rustic hotels and the best hiking trails. As Amy ogled the city out the passenger window, Charlotte fulfilled the role of tour guide. Even amidst the dull, wet gray of this morning, the lush, rolling hills, overflowing with the thickest of trees, filled the entire area with the richest of green color.

"Pretty much the whole city is surrounded by national parks. It's so lovely this time of year, if you can handle the rain."

"It's great. I'm never been the most outdoorsy person, but I've always wanted to be."

"Oh, we should try hiking! There are so many great trails around here." Even Charlotte's hair seemed to bounce with excitement. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"As long as you promise to protect me. Or ensure there's a hospital nearby."

"I promise, you'll be fine. Matt and I will protect you," Charlotte pledged. Matt was Charlotte's devoted boyfriend, as well as a local bar owner. When he wasn't serving drinks at the Four Feathers, he was spending every other moment outdoors, with Charlotte, when possible.

Charlotte made a left turn on a busy street, then another immediate left into the Winthrop Medical Center's parking lot. A misty breeze hit Amy's face as she excited the car, slinging her camera bag over her shoulder. She wished she had brought a jacket as the mist layered the warm, exposed skin of her chest. She adjusted her lavender top to try and cover more of the skin close to her collarbone.

Amy retrieved her press pass from her pocket as she and Charlotte walked through the automatic sliding doors into the building. The main desk was straight ahead, as the office assistant on the phone had promised.

"Good morning," Amy said cheerfully. "I'm Amy Isadorra, and this is Charlotte White. We're here from the Winthrop Daily News to see Dr. Cullen."

"Oh yes! From the newspaper." The older woman behind the desk smiled and folded her arms across the papers in front of her. Amy glanced at her nametag: Cecila. "And right on time, thank you dears for that. I'm sorry to tell you that Dr. Cullen is running a little behind this morning. He's on call, which means unexpected visits to patients. But he should be finished in about 20 minutes. Until then, he asked that you receive a tour of the building."

"Sounds great." Amy shifted her bag on her shoulder and gave the pleasant old woman her sweetest smile.

"If you'll both go just around the corner. There will be a nurse there waiting for you to take you on your tour. His name is Wesley. I'm sure you dearies will make his day."

Charlotte and Amy giggled simultaneously. "Thank you, Cecilia. Have a good day." Amy nodded toward her and smiled again.

The two women walked away from the front desk and rounded the corner to meet their tour guide. But instead of meeting the nurse, Amy met a hard body instead, colliding with a chest and bouncing off toward the ground. But before she hit the stone floor, a hand gripped her upper arm with incredible swiftness, lifted her and steadied her.

The world around her seemed to shift into slow motion as she met a pair of dark, glassy eyes. His pale face accentuated his brown, tousled hair, chiseled jawbone and thin, tempting lips. As she breathed in the sweet, masculine scent that encircled his body, his grip on her arms lessened, and the soft touch of his lingering fingertips took her breath away.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Amy didn't even notice his annoyed tone or the smiling woman beside him.

"I'm sorry." She inhaled again. His focus on her face, combined with the intoxicating scent, made her lightheaded. When his hand left her arm, she longed for it to return. And when he left her side, she had a strange desire to follow him. As he walked away, Amy finally noticed the woman beside him, who hard turned around to smile at her. She, too, Amy noticed, was beautiful beyond words. The man now turned to look back at Amy, his eyebrows furrowed and his face adorned with a scowl.

"You all right?" Charlotte asked, forcing Amy to turn away from the perfect stranger and return to reality.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. I'm fine." She shook her head when Charlotte looked away, as if to rid her head of the unexplained gravitational pull the man seemed to have on her.

"I think that may have been Dr. Cullen's son. Or one of them, anyway," Charlotte told her. "And his wife, maybe?"

"Really?"

"Yes. I only guess that because they're both gorgeous. The whole family is beautiful. It's sickening, really."

"Good morning!" A cheerful nurse in blue scrubs approached the two photographers. "I'm Wesley Gibson. You can call me Wes. I'm one of the head nurses here, and I work with Dr. Cullen. We're very glad you could come see us today." Wesley smiled at the two of them as they introduced themselves and shook his hand. With a flick of his eyes, he glanced at the damp skin and exposed collarbone above Amy's breasts. She adjusted her shirt once again when Wesley turned his attention to Charlotte. She saw Charlotte withhold a giggle as Amy tried to hide her cleavage. _Never wearing this top again_, she thought.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you take any photos in most of the clinic to protect patient privacy. But Dr. Cullen's office is completely open to photographic scrutiny. So, on that note, let's get started, shall we?" Wes said, clapping his hands together. He began his tour, leading them down the first of many brightly lit corridors. He spoke of the different wings of the clinic: the emergency doctors and surgeons, the heart specialists, the general practitioners, the OB-GYN department. Specialty doctors and surgeons, as well as a larger emergency facility, were available at their sister clinic in Twisp less than 15 minutes away.

"So are you both from the area?" Wes asked as their pace around the clinic slowed, signaling the end of the tour. Charlotte withheld a smile on Wes's left, knowing the question was directed at Amy. Wes's blue eyes had been focused on Amy throughout the entire tour.

"I just moved here, actually," Amy replied politely, but reluctantly.

"Really?" Wes raised an eyebrow. He couldn't have asked for a better answer. "Well, I know this town upside down, so if you ever want to . . ."

Wes continued talking, but Amy's attention was suddenly focused elsewhere. The beautiful, brown-haired stranger was down the nearest hallway, a mere ten feet from her. He stood with his back to the wall, his body rigid and focused as he faced the exquisite woman and a tall, blonde man who was speaking in a hushed voice.

". . .can't tell you what it is. I don't know. It's a substance I've never encountered before. It's not lethal, but it's extremely dangerous. I want you both to spread the word to the family-"

The voice stopped, and the handsome stranger was suddenly glaring at her. The older man and woman turned to look in the direction of his glare, and Amy quickly looked away.

". . .there's a great bar in town, The Four Feathers if you'd like to go out for a drink-"

"That's my boyfriend's bar!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Really?" Wes turned his attention to Charlotte, for which Amy was thankful. "That's my favorite hangout in the city."

Amy turned to glance down the adjacent hallway for the huddled threesome, but they had disappeared.

*****

"And this is Dr. Cullen's office." The tour group stopped outside of a closed door in the rear of the building. "Looks like he's still occupied," Wes said quietly, lifting up his tanned arm to glance at his watch. Clearly Dr. Cullen was more behind than he thought. "Do you have any questions about the hospital or . . . Dr. Cullen . . . or me?" Wes clapped his hands together then let them dangle awkwardly at his side.

"Dr. Cullen has been here five years?" Amy asked.

"Well, I think in the city about five years, but he's only worked here for two."

"And he has five children, right?" Charlotte followed up.

"Yeah. Five adopted kids actually. As a matter of fact, I think I saw one of them-"

As if on cue, the door to Dr. Cullen's office opened with a soft click. Amy adjusted her camera bag on her shoulder, a subconscious habit to ready herself for any approaching work. But the return of the striking obsidian eyes and the chiseled jaw line made her movements freeze entirely.

"Ah. Edward. We were just talking about you." Wes smiled and clapped the statuesque male on the shoulder.

Edward didn't respond. Instead, his eyes locked on the new blonde resident, the dark orbs searching her face, scrutinizing her features as if scanning for flaws. His eyes finally became still, and he glared at her.

"Amy and Charlotte, this is Dr. Cullen's son, Edward Cullen." Wes glanced from Edward to Amy as the two remained locked in a staring competition.

_Why the hell is he looking at me like that?_ His glare was too unexpected to lack humor but too intense to be funny. But above all, it was too captivating for her to peel her eyes away. "Hi Edward." She finally spoke. "Nice to meet you." The corners of her mouth curved up into a smile.

Edward inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes briefly widening before returning to their fierce glare. "Hi." The angry angel finally spoke. And with that single word, he slipped between Charlotte and Amy and disappeared from sight.

"Sorry about that. He isn't having the best day."

Three heads turned to meet the amber glow of Dr. Carlisle Cullen's eyes. The two women were silenced by his presence despite his welcoming smile. He was undeniably handsome, crisp features highlighting his face, as if his slick, blonde hair didn't highlight him enough. His arm gracefully slipped around an equally beautiful woman who stood beside him. Her auburn hair had a brassy glow and fell in effortlessly delicate layers on her shoulders. And her eyes . . . their golden color matched Carlisle's perfectly.

"Hi ladies. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and that excessively charming gentleman that just ran past you was my son, Edward." His smile coaxed an immediate giggle from Charlotte.

"Hi Carlisle, Esme," Charlotte replied automatically, shaking hands with the doctor and his wife. Amy was too focused on the pair of ocher eyes to react first.

"Wow. Your hands are freezing. You should have them crank the heat up in here," Charlotte observed. Carlisle and Esme exchanged glances, their smiles briefly broadening.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." Amy broke up their private joke to shake their hands. Indeed, they were ice cold.

"That's far too proper for me," Esme said. Her smile sent a rush of passion through Amy's veins. Her aura was so friendly, so welcoming. "Please call me Esme."

"And call me Carlisle." The corner of the doctor's thin lips curled into a smile. Amy glanced from amber eye to amber eye at the stunning couple. It seemed as if they were studying her back.

"Are you ready for them, Dr. C?" Wes asked, interrupting Amy's trance as she studied the Cullens from perfect head to perfect toe.

"Yes, I believe I am." Carlisle turned to Esme and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you later," he said quietly. Esme smiled at him before leaving her husband's side.

"Nice meeting you both," she said to both women. But her eyes remained on Amy. If it was possible for her eyes to be sparkling, they were.

"Please come in." Carlisle extended his arm toward his office, gesturing for the two photographers to enter. He nodded at Wes in closure before settling into his office and seating himself behind his desk.

Carlisle's office had pure white walls that almost hurt Amy's eyes with the light bouncing off them from the window behind his desk. She and Charlotte sat in the two black, wooden chairs across from his desk. Two large, cherry wood bookshelves were fully stocked with medical reference books on each side of his desk. The entire area was immaculately clean and organized. Not a single object was out of place.

Amy was rigid in her chair as she discussed photography options with Carlisle. Charlotte was her usual friendly self, chiming in on occasion to emphasize their preferred options or to gauge what Carlisle was visualizing for the profile. Nothing ever seemed to phase her, even the charming demeanor, stunning good looks and soothing voice of the most valued doctor in Winthrop.

The trio agreed on organizing a brief photo shoot during tomorrow's Spring Fling festival. The weather was supposed to be cloudy, but rain wasn't expected. Carlisle was hoping to include his family in some of the photographs, who were all planning on attending the festival. The choice was unexpected at first, but Amy warmed up to the idea after a quick analysis. Not only would she get timely photographs amidst lush Washington scenery, but holding the shoot during the festival would be an extra promotional boost for the paper.

Before the meeting ended, Amy asked Carlisle's permission to take his photo in his contemporary, pristine office.

"I'm absolutely fascinated by it," Amy said, smiling at Carlisle. "If my office looked like this, I doubt I'd ever leave it."

"Which is exactly what happens," Carlisle said with a laugh.

The vibration of Amy's phone interrupted them. She was already embarrassed by the rudeness of the interruption, but she had left her mobile on to maintain any necessary communication with Sophie. And no surprise, Sophie's name was showing on her phone.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I have to take this. Deadlines – I hope you understand." Amy rose from her chair, her back still rigid.

"No problem." Carlisle smiled at her and leaned back in his chair.

"Charlotte, feel free to get started," Amy told her as she exited Carlisle's office, closing the door behind her.

"Amy Isadorra," she said politely as she answered her phone. Sophie wanted an update on the status of the photo shoot, and Amy was excited to fill her in on the details as she quietly paced outside of Carlisle's office.

Amidst a string of instructions from Sophie, a soft scent filled her nostrils, and she glanced up to see Edward talking to Esme at the far end of the corridor near a side exit. She couldn't hear all of their conversation, but the delicate sound Edward's voice fluttered into her ear. And it was enough to make her pay attention.

". . . haven't eaten in days . . . need to leave . . . no idea how good she smells . . ."

"Amy? Are you there?" Sophie's voice rang in her ear and literally snapped her head away from the Cullens, forcing her to return her attention to her boss.

"Yes, Sophie, I'm sorry. I think there's bad reception. Charlotte and I will be back in about an hour if you want to continue then."

"Absolutely. See you in a while."

"Yep. Bye."

Before Amy could open Carlisle's office door, it opened for her, and she nearly collided with Carlisle's chest.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Isadorra." Carlisle was on alert – his tense body language proved he was on edge. Amy stepped aside to let him pass. "Forgive me. I've been paged. One of my patients needs me – I hope you understand." He smiled at her. "But I believe we're all set for three o'clock tomorrow afternoon at the festival," he said, backing away from her to start his trek toward his patient in need. "I'll have Wes contact you today to finalize. It was very nice to meet you, and sorry again to run." He nodded at Amy and flashed her another smile.

"No problem," she called after him. Her words followed him down the hallway as he disappeared from sight around the corner.

Charlotte had managed to capture a handful of photos of Carlisle in his office before he was summoned to duty. She and Amy navigated the hospital to attempt to find the exit. The walls were as white as Carlisle's office, and every corridor looked the same. After a few wrong turns, the pair reached their destination and broke free of the white-walled maze. Charlotte hurried ahead to unlock and start the car.

"Wait! Ms. Isadorra! Amy! Wait!" Amy turned toward the sound of the male voice, shielding her eyes from the mist that was still spitting from the sky. Wes was jogging toward her, his stethoscope bouncing against his chest as it dangled around his neck. "I'm sorry. I, um, I'm sorry." He was slightly out of breath as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Something I can help you with?" she asked.

"I, um, I know you just met me, and I don't want you to think I'm a weirdo or anything, but . . . I'd really like to take you out for a-a drink or dinner or something."

Amy could feel herself blushing, even with the cool spray hitting her face. He was slightly adorable standing before her, shy and bumbling in his blue scrubs.

"You can say no. I know I probably would if some random guy chased me out to my car to ask me out. Not that random guys do that to me, but-" Amy's laughter cut him off, and Wes smiled in relief.

"I, um . . ." She was speechless. She wanted to say no, but she was somewhat drawn to his quirkiness.

"Spring Fling! How about we meet up at the Spring Fling tomorrow? Lots of people, so if I am a weirdo, you can ditch me easily. You're going to be there, right?"

"Yes. But working. Taking photos of your boss, actually."

"Afterward?" His voice was so hopeful. "You can't let Carlisle take all your time."

Amy could help but be a little drawn to him. His charm was welcome, and the outdoor light exposed the brilliant color of his blue eyes. "I, um . . . sure. Maybe we can grab a drink after I finish with Carlisle." Her social calendar wasn't exactly full, her lack of friends the culprit.

"Great!" Wes was already backing away from her toward the building. It was as if he wanted to leave before she changed her mind. "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a final smile before turning around to jog back into the building.

Amy laughed to herself as she hurried to Charlotte's car and slipped inside. As Charlotte drove through the parking lot toward the main road, Amy's eye caught the consummate body of Edward Cullen standing next to a shiny, silver Volvo, his black eyes narrow as they burned into hers. His expression was far from welcoming, but she wanted nothing more than to jump out of the car and slide her fingertips along his sleek jawbone.


	3. Spring Fling

**Chapter Three: Spring Fling**

"So what do you think?" Charlotte asked as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped outside of Amy's black Prius on Saturday afternoon. The light breeze tossed Amy's long hair as she shut her door and locked the car, which was one of hundreds lined up like colorful matchsticks in front of the bustling festival grounds at Winthrop Public Park.

"I gotta say, this is more than I was expecting," Amy responded, slinging her camera bag over her shoulder. Despite the cloudy weather, the park was overflowing with people.

"We like to welcome our first warm season with some flare," Charlotte replied, a piece of walking human flare in Amy's eyes. The woman was radiant and always smiling. It was impossible not to feel pleasant around her.

"I'll say." Amy's eyes scanned the fairgrounds, not sure what to focus on first. Lining the rear perimeter of the grounds was the border of one of the area's national parks, the tall, swaying trees standing guard.

Far off to her right were a cluster of spinning rides accompanied by flashing lights and gleeful screams. Coupled with the rides were rows of booths of carnival games, their innards overflowing with brightly colored prizes. In the center was a fenced off section with a stage standing against the tree guards, a large bar set up near the section's entrance.

Off to the left were rows upon rows of more booths, but these occupants were local businesses that were attending the Spring Fling to reach out to customers and advertise.

Amy spotted the Winthrop Daily News booth instantly; the stacks of free newspapers gave its identity away. She saw John and Olivia from her staff milling around the booth, cameras in hand. Not far from them was the booth for the Winthrop Medical Center. Amy could spot Carlisle's slick blonde hair and thin frame greeting friends and patients in front of the booth. And not far from him was Wes, whose presence reminded Amy that she had promised to meet him here for a drink. The butterflies instantly formed in her stomach.

"Shall we?" Amy asked, forcing herself to focus on her job. Charlotte nodded, and the two women stepped in unison onto the green grass to greet the doctor. The grass was still damp from an early morning rainfall, and their shoes squeaked on the freshly watered blades.

The locals were friendly as Amy passed them, but they were clearly aware of the new Winthrop resident. Their eyes found her too easily, but they did not scrutinize. They simply seemed curious.

"Amy, Charlotte." Carlisle spotted them before they reached the booth, his welcoming smile drawing them closer.

"Dr. Cullen." Amy shook his hand in greeting. "Thanks again for meeting us here today. We know you're very busy."

"No problem. And I swear, it's okay to call me Carlisle."

Amy laughed in response. "It may take up to two more reminders for that one to sink in."

"Hi Amy." Wes was suddenly at Carlisle's side to greet one of the two photographers. His eager smile almost hid his nerves, which were showcased immediately as he rose onto his toes and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"If I can call you Carlisle, can I call him Wes?" Amy asked Carlisle jokingly.

"I think he prefers 'Nurse Gibson,'" Carlisle responded, giving Wes a light shove. Wes smiled, but his striking blue eyes never left Amy. She returned his smile, but turned her focus to Carlisle.

"Before you get started, may I introduce you to my family? I'd love for them to be in some of the photos."

"Absolutely," Amy responded, with Charlotte nodding enthusiastically on Amy's right. Amy watched Carlisle's head as he turned his attention to a small group of people standing nonchalantly near the rear of the hospitals' booth. Amy hoped her gasp wasn't audible, but it wasn't possible for the group of five to be nonchalant. Each person was strikingly gorgeous, and with every movement, even one as simple as a turn of their head, the air around them seemed to react. It was as if even the wind would bow to their commands.

Carlisle motioned for the group to join him. They began moving in unison, the grass succumbing to their delicate footsteps. All of them, including Carlisle, had delicately pale white skin that somehow seemed to glow even in the cloud cover.

"Amy, Charlotte, you already met Esme." Carlisle put an arm around his smiling wife. "And this is Rosalie and Emmett." The angelic, blonde Rosalie and handsome, well-built Emmett waved to the photographers. "And next to them are Jasper and Alice." The model-like Jasper showed a strained smile, holding tightly to Alice's hand.

"Hi!" Alice said cheerfully, smiling brightly at Amy. She reminded Amy of a dark-haired Tinkerbell, but much more beautiful.

"And rounding out the Cullen family is Edward, who you may recall from yesterday. Before he disappeared." There was a slight chastising tone to Carlisle's voice.

"Hi." Edward nodded at Charlotte, then Amy, the half smile on his face shocking both women. After yesterday, the two of them expected nothing nicer than a scowl.

"Nice to meet all of you." Amy smiled, but scolded herself internally. It seemed like such a generic thing to say in front of such an extraordinary and exquisite group. Her sometimes outspoken personality took over her mouth before her head could catch up. "I realize I'm new in town, but I probably won't meet a more beautiful family in Winthrop." _Overdid it, _she thought instantly. _Way too much for just meeting them. Now they'll just think I'm a weirdo._

But to her surprise, seven perfect smiles, in varied forms, replied to her statement. Alice's was the most vivid; Edward's was the most subtle.

"May I?" Amy asked, removing her camera from her bag and implying that she wanted to photograph them.

"Absolutely," Carlisle responded, the group instantaneously moving together and placing arms around each other. _Of course. The perfect people don't need any direction_.

Amy crouched slightly and started taking photographs of Carlisle and his family. Charlotte followed suit, and the two women captured many different angles and poses of the already picturesque family. Some of Carlisle with his boys, some with his girls, some with Esme, and some solo shots of Carlisle, the hospital booth behind him providing the perfect promotional backdrop.

For a more professional backdrop, Amy suggested switching locations for a more serene view. They started walking to a different area of the park, just outside the border of the festival grounds where the unobstructed wall of trees would provide a calm, artistic background. The noise dulled as they moved away from the buzzing crowd.

Carlisle moved to Amy's side during the walk, the rest of his family gracefully gliding behind them with Charlotte wrapping up the rear.

"I hope you know that I sincerely appreciate you doing this," he began, his calm voice making the easy photoshoot even more relaxing. "Not only for helping me promote the hospital, but also for working on a Saturday." He grinned.

"No problem. I'm still getting to know the ins and outs of the paper, but I can tell you that a lot of our readers and staff are really excited about this feature."

"Glad to hear it." He smiled again. "And how long ago did you move here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. Just two weeks ago actually. I can't believe it's only been two weeks," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"And where did you move here from?"

"New York. Manhattan."

"Not quite the same, is it?" Carlisle's mouth curved into a smile.

"Not quite at all. I've spent the last week trying to get situated in my condo, and then I started work this week. New and bigger home; new and better job." She lowered her voice, and added with a weak laugh, "But I still feel like I have no idea what I'm doing." She wasn't sure what prompted her to say such a personal statement in front of a client, but Carlisle's serene demeanor made him easy to chat with.

"It's okay to be nervous," he replied, the doctor in him taking over. "You're in a huge transitional phase. And you know you wouldn't be here if you didn't have _some _idea what you were doing."

A sudden calm seemed to brush over her, easing her muscles and lightening her anxious mood. "I think I have _some_ idea. I'm just not sure of what yet." She was the one to smile at Carlisle this time, which was followed quickly by a wink. "We'll see how I do right now."

Now that they were far enough away from the grounds, all the festival sounds blended into a single, steady hum, an occasional misplaced scream or boisterous laugh chiming amidst the buzz. Amy took a few quick steps ahead and turned around to face Carlisle and his stunning family.

For the briefest of moments, she forgot her words. And it wasn't because of Carlisle's anticipatory grin. Or Esme's feminine, delicate face. Or Emmett's burly arm secured protectively around the elegant Rosalie. Or Alice and Jasper's gracefully intertwined fingers.

It was Edward's golden eyes. The amber orbs stared intently at her, curious and thoughtful. The eyes warmed her skin, the heat soaking through to the depths of her stomach. Eyes that summoned her. Eyes with a passion that matched their color. Eyes she was certain were a different color yesterday.

*****

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. And to all of you," Amy said with a warm smile to the Cullen family after she snapped the final photo. She received collective responses of gratitude from them in return.

Amy shook Carlisle's hand, and his grip briefly strengthened to gently pull her closer. "I think you did great, Ms. Isadorra," he whispered.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen." She couldn't help but smile. "We'll be in touch. Give me a call if you have any questions."

Carlisle nodded, waved a farewell at Amy and Charlotte, then turned away to join his family as they retreated to the festival.

"That went really well," Charlotte commented once the Cullens were out of earshot. "I mean, I got some good shots, but you were totally in control of the whole thing. You got some great photos."

"It's not hard when your subjects could already be models," Amy said nonchalantly, lifting her camera up to her face to examine the lens.

Charlotte giggled. "They are all kind of … perfect, aren't they? And what's with his kids? Are they couples? They have to be," she said, quickly answering her own question. "I mean, I know they're adopted, but they were like, _together_-together. It was sort of odd to get used to, but you can tell they care about each another."

"Maybe Carlisle is a doctor, foster dad and matchmaker."

Charlotte giggled. "If it weren't for Matt, I wouldn't mind him adopting me." Charlotte reflexively glanced at her watch: it was just past six o'clock. "Speaking of, I told Matt I'd meet him at six. The Four Feathers has its own booth – first time for Matt."

"Good for him." Amy smiled.

"Would you like to meet him? I'm sure he could get us a free drink. We're off the clock now, y'know." Charlotte nudged Amy's elbow.

"Sure. You can go on ahead if you want. I just have a couple things to take care of, and I'll meet you over there."

"Do you need my help? I can wait—"

"No, I'm all set. Go ahead." She nodded toward the rows of booths. "I'll meet you over there in a few minutes."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few." Charlotte slung her camera bag over her shoulder and trotted toward the grounds, her hair bouncing with each light step.

Amy smiled as her assistant left, knowing their friendship would rapidly bloom as fast as the spring season was blossoming around them. Her charm was infectious. And she needed a familiar face in her new home, someone that could make her forget her anxious efforts to establish herself in Winthrop.

The sun was setting in the west underneath a thick cloud cover, the gray puffs blending together in the sky like an impressionist's painting. The hidden sun created an illusion that the night sky was approaching more rapidly than normal, and the lack of light was hindering Amy's scrutiny of her camera's lens.

"Camera problems?"

She jumped as the sound of the unexpected male voice. But the surprise was welcome when she looked up to see Edward Cullen's golden eyes steadily focused on her. In the moment their eyes locked, she forgot how to speak. Her heart rate increased instantly, as if the sudden, rapid pumping blood was a learned reaction to his presence.

"Um, not yet," she said quietly, clearing her throat at the end of her timid statement. Was the camera still in her hand? All matter seemed to drift into a haze, objects floating around them, with him so close, so _focused_, on her. "I think …" she started, forcing her brain and mouth to work as a team again. "I think there's just grass in the autofocus. And it's getting too dark for me to see to try to get it out."

With no hesitation, Edward silently reached for the camera, swiftly lifting it from her hands and taking it into his own. For the first time, his eyes left her to study the object. But after two seconds, his intense gaze returned. As he watched her, unblinking, he raised the camera up to his lips and blew a steady, swift puff of air at the lens. She watched a single blade of grass fly out from within the camera, the moistened blade catching the light as it fell silently to the ground.

He passed the camera back to her, the corners of his mouth curving upward into the slightest of smiles.

"Thanks." She looked down at his hands momentarily to take the camera from him, the weight of it somehow more than she remembered. The man before her oozed sexiness, so much so that she forced herself to turn away from him before succumbing to his alluring darkness.

Amy turned around and walked a few steps away from Edward to retrieve her camera bag, a solitary object in the grass.

"So what's in New York?" he asked abruptly.

Amy turned around after picking up her bag, surprised to find Edward directly behind her. She involuntarily flinched, and Edward licked his lips.

"Um, well … " She paused. Had she told him she just moved to Winthrop? Apparently he overheard her conversation with Carlisle. "My former employer, I guess. My former life."

"Were you a photographer there, too?"

Amy quickly surveyed his stance. His hands were in his pockets, but not leisurely. It was almost as if he was forcing his hands to be there. "Yes," she answered, "I worked for a marketing firm – I was one of almost thirty photographers, actually."

His expression didn't change, but his questions continued. "So why Winthrop? Why leave a busy place like New York for this?"

Her eyes briefly narrowed, curious for the reason behind his multiple, personal questions. "I um … well, I'd been at that same firm since I finished college. I'm 27 now. I wanted a change. Winthrop offered me that change." She shrugged, a light breeze flowing through her hair from behind her, tossing her hair delicately around her face.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked.

Edward took a step forward, took Amy's camera bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. "I think Charlotte's waiting for you."

The confusion on her face had to be obvious, but Edward's expression never changed. She couldn't tell if he didn't notice or chose to ignore it. Edward turned and took a few small steps toward the fair grounds, summoning her to follow his lead. Amy joined him at his left side, watching his profile as he faced forward on their walk back to the Spring Fling. The perfect angle of his jaw line made his pale face appear chiseled like an ancient Roman statue. His perfect frame guided his arms and legs effortlessly through their walk. It was if he was gliding along the earth.

"I've lived here for about a year," he finally answered. "I was on my own for a while, but I missed my family. They're all here." His golden eyes scanned every object in their vicinity but paused when they found Charlotte and Matt. Amy followed his gaze to the Four Feathers booth where Charlotte was waving at her. Matt was manning the booth to her left and opposite her was Jacob Black.

Amy had never thought about it, but it seemed logical that Jacob and Charlotte knew each other, especially given that Jacob was a consultant for the paper. The two were still engaged in a friendly conversation when Amy arrived with Edward at her side.

"Hey Jacob," Amy's smile came automatically when she greeted Jacob, one of the only faces she recognized in Winthrop. Her and Edward's steps slowed and stopped as they reached Jacob and Charlotte.

"Hi Amy." As usual, Jacob's smile lit up his face. His eyes drifted cautiously to Edward, then back to Amy. "I was hoping to run into you here."

"I'll see you around, Amy," Edward said quietly and clearly, interrupting the greeting between Jacob and Amy. Edward removed the camera bag from his shoulder and handed it to its owner on his left, the amber eyes fully focused on Jacob. His eyebrows had narrowed, his glare reminding Amy of the previous day when she had first seen Edward. It was unwelcoming. Threatening.

"Thanks, Edward. See ya." Her eyes lingered on his thin, toned frame as he walked away from her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Jacob's question interrupted her stare, and her head turned back to meet the brown eyes of her muscular, bronzed acquaintance. But their new location within the heart of the fairgrounds made his calm voice impossible to hear amidst the rabble of conversation around them. The Spring Fling had multiplied in size in mere hours, and was surely grow even more as night fell.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asked.

Jacob leaned closer to her, his fingertips resting gently on her left arm. "Can I buy you a drink? You had to work today – I think you deserve one." He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair, then pulled away from her to reveal his smile.

"For the new photo editor!" Charlotte appeared, holding a bottle of Miller Lite in front of her for Amy. "Courtesy of the owner of the Four Feathers, my boyfriend and the hottest guy alive, Matthew Fischer."

"Thanks." Amy took the cool, plastic bottle and raised it in gratitude toward Matt. A muscular man with sandy blonde hair waved at Amy from behind the booth, blue eyes twinkling. In strict female code, Amy raised an eyebrow at Charlotte in approval of Matt's appearance.

Amy's attention returned to Jacob who was standing casually to Amy's left, his beer bottle secured within his large, masculine hands. " Thanks for the offer," Amy said quietly to Jacob. "Hard to get the new girl a drink when she's friends with the bar owner." She took a swig of the beer and winked at him.

"If we say we know you, do we score some free drinks, too?" Jacob nudged a second male to his left. Jacob's friend was close to his height, and shaggy dark hair donned his head.

"This is my buddy Quil," Jacob said to Amy and Charlotte. Quil's introduction prompted him to shake hands with both women. "Known him my whole life, which is probably why I feel the need to punch him every once and a while."

"Like this?" Quil said, punching Jacob in the shoulder.

"Exactly," Jake grinned, swiftly punching Quil's bicep in response. The two women laughed in unison. "I was hoping to recruit Quil to help you with your move. Y'know, unpacking and stuff."

Amy's eyes widened at the same time as her smile. "Oh my gosh, that'd be great, you guys!" The two men laughed at her thrilled reaction, and Charlotte excused herself to be nearer to Matt.

"I meant to call you sooner about helping you, but I figured you were probably a little busy this week. Y'know, starting your new life and all." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"My life cannot officially start until I get my home organized," she joked back.

"Well, how about we organize tomorrow – you up for it?" Jacob asked, playfully pushing her arm.

"Absolutely," she gushed, her gratitude obvious without needing to thank them.

"And I'll bring Embry," Quil chimed in. "He's not quite as strong as we are, but we'll make him useful somehow." The sarcasm in Quil's tone was evident.

As nightfall crept over the fairgrounds, the three new friends solidified plans for the following day. It was obvious why Jacob and Quil were friends with such similar personalities. Even their laughter was similar as they playfully competed with each other for the spotlight. Through Jacob and Quil's stories, Amy was fully introduced to the two males. She learned about their lives, their families, the Quileute people and Winthrop. She felt comfort in her laughter as it mingled with theirs.

Soon Charlotte appeared with Matt at her side, her right arm interlocked lovingly with his. Charlotte initiated the introductions, first with Jacob and Quil, then with Amy. "Amy, this is Matt. Matt this is Amy, who's sort of my boss."

"So I need to keep the free drinks coming?" Matt joked, his gleaming smile brightening his face.

"Couldn't hurt," Amy joked back, taking another sip of her beer.

"I'm on a quick break, but as soon as I get back, I'll set another round over."

"No, no. Next round's on me!"

Amy almost spat out her drink as a new and unexpected presence was abruptly at her side. She turned to meet Wesley's squinted eyes, the weight of a few drinks pulling on his eyelids. "I'm so glad you came." His hand slinked around her waist before she could step away. All she could manage was a forced smile. The others around her collectively grinned at Amy's sudden discomfort.

"I kind of had to," she said with a laugh. She stepped to his left so his arm fell limp to his side.

"Right. Carlisle." He shook his head and laughed at forgetfulness. "Isn't he great? I really couldn't ask for a better boss."

Amy smiled. Despite the influence of alcohol, his statement was truly genuine. "How long have you worked with him?"

"Almost three years now." He seemed startled by his own response. "Wow! Three years. I can't even believe it's been that long. I'm always glad to be there though. Especially when beautiful photographers roam the halls." Wesley grinned at her and nudged her shoulder.

"Really? You get a lot of those lately?" It was her best attempt to dodge his compliment. Wes shook his head and laughed. His baby blue eyes roamed her figure, studying how her dark blue jeans and pale yellow, linen top hugged her curves. Amy shifted her weight to attempt to force his attention elsewhere.

"Can I get you something to drink, pal?" Matt asked, pulling Wesley's attention elsewhere. Matt put an arm around Wesley and guided him back toward the Four Feathers booth. Amy's relief swept through her nervous stomach, and she exchanged a glance with Jacob. He was quietly chuckling with Quil.

"Thanks _so_ much for the help, guys." She was still smiling despite her sarcasm.

"I couldn't interrupt that show. All that was missing was the popcorn," Jacob replied, shrugging.

"Oh, come on, he's sweet on her! I think it's cute," Charlotte chimed in, supporting Wesley. "All he did was stare at her at the hospital yesterday."

Amy blushed in response. Yes, Wes was sweet and attractive, but she had never reacted well to male flirtation. She always felt her exterior strength was a front for her interior insecurities – insecurities that she assumed made her undesirable. But maybe that was the case with all people. Maybe Wes was just as nervous.

Amy unexpectedly abandoned her group of new friends to catch Wes and Matt circulating around the left corner of the Four Feathers booth. "Hey, guys." It was completely dark now, but Wes's eyes lit up when he saw Amy approaching. Matt clapped Wes's shoulder, who turned and smiled at the bartender before he departed. Somehow, Amy knew Matt wouldn't be far away.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I seem too forward," Wes started, his baby blue eyes easily visible even amidst the darkness. He seemed less inebriated, and he ignored the beer bottle in his right hand. He paused, arms extended as if holding them in midair would help capture the words he was searching for. "I like you. A lot. Which sounds so pathetic, I know, but I do—"

Amy held her hand up to silence him, but her face was soft. "I know you do. And I'm really flattered. It's just that I … don't know you. I don't know anybody. I don't know this town, and I'm barely moved into my new place." Wesley opened his mouth to speak in protest, but Amy continued. "You just need to give me a little time, okay?" She reached her hand up to his face and delicately brushed a strand of hair away from his piercing blue gaze.

Before her soft hands could leave his face, Wes reached up to grasp her hand in his. He brought the feminine hand to his lips and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. Her stomach fluttered in response, and she couldn't force back her smile.

"Still need more time?" he joked, releasing her hand. Amy poked him in the stomach, then turned around to return to her new friends. As she walked away from him, the tingle in her stomach remained. When she turned to look back at Wes, he was smiling at her retreating figure. And several feet behind him, watching from a distance, was Edward Cullen.

*****

"Fireworks should be starting soon," Charlotte announced just after ten o'clock. Matt's arm was draped protectively around her as they stood in a circle, with Jacob and Quil, near the outer border of the fairgrounds where Amy had photographed Carlisle earlier that day. Since alcohol wasn't served after ten at night at the fair, Matt was free to join his girlfriend and their new friends.

The group had bonded throughout the evening, sharing stories from their past that frequently ended in laughter. Quil and Jacob constantly teased one another, a male trait that never failed to amuse Amy. According to her, the more males teased, the more they cared about each other.

And as far as female traits were concerned, Charlotte had accompanied Amy to the restroom, a sure sign of friendship among women. Even though the situation seemed childish, Amy admitted to herself that it felt good to be a part of the group.

"I have some blankets in my car we can sit on," Matt announced. "I'll go grab 'em if everyone else wants to go snag a spot."

"Good idea," Jacob replied. Swarms of people were flocking toward the edge of the fairgrounds to gather for the fireworks. They walked in defined lines like ants on a mission to retrieve their next meal.

A test firework bolted through the air and exploded in the sky, the sparkling reds and golds mingling with the stars before falling silently to the ground.

"Better hurry." Matt wiggled his eyebrows and kissed Charlotte's cheek before jogging toward the parking lot to retrieve the blankets.

Jacob and Quil led the foursome toward the open space at the exterior of the festival grounds with Amy and Charlotte close behind. As they traveled nearer to their destination, the already busy crowds thickened. Soon, Jacob and Quil were far ahead of the two women, and their tall heads were no longer visible amidst the swarm of people around them.

And with everyone in attendance heading toward the same location, it was obvious to spot two people moving in the opposite direction. Amy glanced once at the couple, thinking nothing of a twosome that wanted some privacy amidst the crowds. But a second glance caused her pace to freeze.

_Was that Wesley?_

Her curiosity was piqued. The man was walking along the perimeter of trees, hand-in-hand with a beautiful woman. A slender, curly-haired brunette in dark jeans and bright pink sweater was laughing as she flirtatiously ran her free hand along the man's chest.

They paused in front of the statues of trees, and the man's hands slinked along the woman's waist, pulling her close to his body. Like a learned reaction, her arms were around his neck, and her lips pressed eagerly to his. The couple then disappeared into the trees. Amy looked back at the flocking crowd she was a part of only moments ago. Charlotte was long gone, and Amy was alone.

Her attention returned to the trees. _Surely the man's outfit matched what Wes was wearing earlier_. Her mind was trying desperately to confirm what her eyes had seen. Almost as if in a trance, she walked toward the now unoccupied area where the couple had been kissing. As she reached the perimeter of the trees, her eyes scanned the damp grass, freshly bent from recent footsteps. Despite her conscience, she followed the footsteps into the trees, the sounds of the festival dulling behind her.

As if making an announcement in the darkened sky, the fireworks started. The thunderous booms in the sky echoed in her stomach, seemingly weighing down each step as she journeyed deeper into the woods.

And then, a clearing. It was there her eyes and mind confirmed the truth. Wesley was there with the brunette. It was Wesley who had her pinned against the bark of a sturdy tree. It was Wesley squeezing the woman's wrists above her head as she moaned beneath his touch. Wesley was the one thrusting his hips, his penis, upward into the woman with a fierce passion within the protective confines of the tall tree guards.

Amy's heart was pounding within her chest so loud she could hear it over the fireworks. It was hard to define her feelings: confused, hurt, and even ashamed of herself. Was she really that blind? Wesley's feelings for her seemed genuine. It pierced her heart more than she would have liked. Was she so replaceable?

She shook her head at her own foolishness. Her eyes had seen enough proof. Without turning around, she took a step back, but tripped on a protruding tree root. Her body fell backward, but instead of hitting the ground, she slammed into an equally hard surface: a body.

Edward had broken her fall, his hands gripping her waist to secure her balance. Her hand gripped his jacket at the cuff as he steadied her.

Her near fall was enough noise to catch the attention of the lovers. Wesley's motions had stopped, and the woman was silent. Wesley's eyes fixated on her in horror, but only the fireworks were making conversation above them. Before anyone could speak, she ran.

As she dodged the trees back toward the open space of the fair, she heard Wes calling after her … "Amy! Wait!" She ignored his calls and didn't stop running until she reached the cool air free of bark and foliage.

"Are you okay?" Edward's soft voice sounded from behind her, his breath calm and steady unlike hers.

"I'm fine," she lied, panting from her run as she stared up at the sky. The light from the fireworks seemed to expose her. She felt a new weight on her body as Edward placed his jacket around her shoulders. It wasn't warm, but the gesture provided a minute sense of calmness. She didn't think to thank him, only because another statement was already on her mind. "What were you doing there?"

"I saw you going in there by yourself. Didn't think it was a good idea." Edward was at her side now, watching her eyes scan the sky.

"Apparently people don't go in there to be alone." Her eyes remained locked on the sky.

"He's coming after you, you know." That statement made her eyes flicker to Edward's. As the fireworks lit up the blackish palette above their heads, they did the same to his eyes, highlighting their amber glow.

"I'm just … I think I'm going to go." Her hand gesticulated toward the parking lot, and she started taking a few steps toward the escape that would be provided by her car. Edward was beside her almost immediately. He walked with her in silence until they reached her car. She removed his jacket and handed it back to him, focusing one final time on his eyes.

"Thanks," she said softly, unlocking her car and opening her door. She turned to face him, unsure of what to say after the recent awkward events of the evening. As it turned out, words weren't necessary. Edward slowly reached a hand up to her face and brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes. She never felt his fingers touch her skin, but the delicate gesture sent a chill rocketing through her from head to toe.


	4. Breezes and Winds

**Chapter 4 – Breezes and Winds**

_She watched the couple from afar._

_She watched his hand in hers, watched his eyes prowl her curves with lust. _

_And her stomach twisted in discomfort, the heavy, damp air filling her lungs. It foreshadowed fear._

_The grass was cold under the woman's feet, the moistened blades glistening in the moonlight that streamed through the trees. The man led her deep into the privacy of the woods, a heated energy pulsating from his every muscle. She was willingly following him, her anticipation at peak when he guided her in front of him. _

_Her stomach twisted._

_She sighed as his chest brushed against hers, pushing her backward into the sturdy bark of the tree trunk behind her. His hands ran down the length of her arm, sensually caressing her skin from shoulder to fingertip. He locked hands with hers and extended her arms out and above her head. _

_Her stomach twisted._

_At once, his lips were on hers, the delicate flesh meshing into a consummate kiss of passion. His tongue melted in her mouth. In a flash, his hands were massaging the warmth within her panties, and her fingers were ravaging the front of his jeans, clenching the denim and forcing it down to release his throbbing penis. _

_Her head spun._

_She wasn't watching anymore. She was the one against the tree, her back pressing into the bark, his hands roaming her body … then he was inside her, his soft moans echoing in her ear, the hot breath tickling her skin …_

_The moaning intensified as his eyes locked with hers. Her stomach untwisted and instead lunged in anticipation._

_He blinked. His eyes were black._

_He blinked again. His eyes were golden._

_And Edward Cullen thrust upward into her, the sensation of his flesh diving into her wetness taking her breath away …_

Amy's eyes shot open, and she kicked her comforter off to cool her moistened skin. She sighed and stared at the ceiling as if the images from her dream would appear in the sea of white above her. She rolled to her side and stared at her clock. 4:30 a.m.

She adjusted her head on the pillow, the cool cotton welcome on her flushed cheek. Her thoughts immediately returned to the same thing they had been focused on for the past several hours.

Edward Cullen.

The chiseled male figure with tousled hair, powerful eyes and toned frame had been in Amy's mind since she left the Spring Fling.

And as his perfect image swirled around in her mind like a soft, welcome breeze, the questions returned. A funnel of wind now clouded her mind.

_How did he know where I was? Did he follow me? Did he somehow know what Wes was doing? And how the hell could Wes have done that? Would Wes try to call me? Would Edward contact me?_

_Edward Cullen._

_He's sexy._

_He's elusive._

_He's beautiful._

_He's dangerous._

_And I'm infatuated._


	5. Goodnight or Goodbye?

**Chapter Five – Goodnight or Goodbye?**

Amy exited her condo and jogged down her wooden stairs on Sunday morning carrying a bulky trash bag. If Jacob and his friends were coming over to help her sort through and move her disorganized maze of boxes, the rest of her condo required some tidying.

And she required some caffeine. After her stimulating and thought-provoking dream from early this morning, she had struggled to return to a peaceful slumber. She had been up since 6 a.m. and already spoke with Jacob about 30 minutes ago. As if he knew her dream was still fresh in her mind, he inquired about her disappearance the night before. She lied on the spot and said she wasn't feeling well and left early, deciding it was too uncomfortable to discuss what she had seen and how it had made her feel.

And now, so many items cluttered her mind when she needed a clear head and diligent focus to attempt to restart her life in an unfamiliar place.

But her newfound fascination with Edward Cullen was now controlling her mind. Snapshots of his features would flash into her vision: his thin, moistened lips, his statuesque jaw line, his amber eyes, his black eyes … welcome distractions at an inconvenient time.

The cool, late April morning air glided over her bare arms. The temperature was already near 50 degrees, and she chose black workout pants and a purple v-neck t-shirt as her outfit for the day. Her sneakers crunched on the pebble pathway leading to the trash receptacles. Besides the chirping of birds and insects, her footsteps were the only nearby sound.

The trash got heavier as she rounded the side of the building, and her muscles were graciously relieved when she deposited the bag in the dumpster. On her way back, she heard a cheerful voice from the balcony of the complex beside hers.

"Morning, Amy! You're up early."

She looked up to see her new neighbor, Andrea Richmann, leaning over her balcony ledge and enjoying a cup of hot tea. Her husband, Alan, was sitting on a chair behind her reading a newspaper.

"I am, and not by choice." She put her hands on her hips and flashed her neighbor a grin. "Some friends are helping me get organized in there," she added, pointing a thumb at her condo.

"Good for you. Come over for tea later if you need a break —"

"Just be sure I make it. This American likes her tea a little too bitter," Alan joked, pinching his wife's calf. The suaveness of his British accent made Amy smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. See you later!"

"Good luck!" Andrea called back as she watched the young woman jog up her stairs and enter her condo, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders with each quick step.

Amy inhaled as she entered her new home. New to her and new to the community. The complex had been under construction since last year, and the final building – hers – had been completed just months ago. The excitement of owning a new property was one of the many reasons that lured her to Winthrop, but until her belongings were unpacked and her life was more organized, it wouldn't feel like her home. She still had to paint, which was the primary reason that she was still living out of boxes—

_Ding!_

Her doorbell chimed throughout her condo sooner than she had expected. She glanced at her wall clock. 8:44 a.m.

"Coming!" Amy shouted from the kitchen, fully expecting to see Jacob's warm smile on the other side of her door. She jogged to the door and opened it. "Hi Charlie."

"Morning," he responded quietly, a smile appearing from underneath his dark mustache. He leaned against her railing, dressed in a dark flannel shirt and jeans, an outfit dwarfed by his standard police uniform. Chief Charlie Swan also lived in the condominium complex – a new girl in town couldn't feel much safer with the Chief of Police as her neighbor.

"I'm sorry to come by so early, but I saw you were out before." His deep voice rumbled in her stomach. "I don't want to scare you, but I thought you should know a man came by asking for you very early this morning."

Amy felt her smile fade and her muscles tighten. "Do you, um, do you know who he was?" She shifted her weight.

"No. I know everyone in this town, and I didn't know him. Very polite guy, even if he was a little strange. He asked if I knew you. I said I did – you were new in town. A photographer for the paper. But I told him nothing else. He didn't stick around." Charlie stopped when he sensed her concern. "Look, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. But it's in my nature to be cautious. So I just wanted to let you know."

As Charlie finished his sentence, Amy saw a red car pull up to the curb in front of the complex, followed immediately by a black car. Jacob, Quil, and another tall male emerged from the vehicles. Amy assumed the third unknown male was Embry. Jacob was carrying a large bakery box, and Quil was balancing a carton holding four coffees.

"It's Chief Swan! Hide the doughnuts!" Quil shouted, purposely loud enough for Charlie to hear.

The Chief chuckled in response, shaking his head at the antics. The three young men jogged up the stairs and exchanged warm greetings with Charlie.

"Hi guys." Amy smiled at the three males. "Come on in."

"Wow, Quil, you're right. She is pretty …" Embry's teasing voice trailed off as he wandered into the house.

"I'll try and keep them under control, I promise." Jacob winked at Amy and nudged her with his elbow as he passed her. His chocolate eyes twinkled in the morning light.

"All of you be good. Help her out," Charlie shouted over Amy's shoulder into the condo.

"Sure thing, Chief!" Jacob's voice rang through the open door.

"They're good guys," Charlie told her. "Known 'em since they were babies." Amy showed the slightest of smiles in response, her mind still focused on Charlie's earlier warning. "Don't dwell on it." His tone softened. "And remember, I'm only a few steps away." Charlie looked down as he said this, a protective, fatherly tone sneaking into his last sentence. With a final nod, he turned around and left her porch.

*****

Amy dropped a collapsed box onto the giant pile of crumpled cardboard near her front door. She was exhausted after more than six hours of work, but the carpet of her living room was actually visible, her entire kitchen was unpacked, and her new bedroom was absolutely perfect.

"Have I told you guys how awesome you are?" Amy shouted to the three busy males throughout her condo.

"Not in the last five minutes, no," Embry shouted back at her from the kitchen.

"Yea, I thought you were on two minute intervals with that?" Quil chimed in from the upstairs landing. Jacob laughed from his crouched position a few feet from Amy. He was busy assembling a TV stand, surrounded by tools and parts, the instructions crumpled at his side.

"I wish I could be more eloquent, but I just want you guys to know that there's no way in hell I could have done this all by myself."

"Aw, c'mon. Even if you could, you couldn't keep all of us away from here," Embry replied, emerging from the kitchen chewing on an eggroll leftover from the Chinese food Amy had had delivered earlier that afternoon. "Pretty new girl in the awesome new Winthop condos? You couldn't fight us off." Embry grinned at Amy who could only grin back in response.

"Yea, especially when we get this flatscreen set up," Jacob responded, sprawling his long legs on the floor, carefully avoiding the sporadic piles of TV stand parts.

Amy had made fast friends with the three Quileutes. Considering Quil and Embry were so similar to Jacob, their easy-going personalities meshed well with Amy's. She could keep up with their jokes, and the sweet girl from New York intrigued them all. When the foursome took a break for lunch, Amy only had a few bites of food between laughs. Since Quil, Embry and Jacob all knew each other since birth, they had a lot of stories to share now that they had reached their mid-20s.

Embry was the oldest of the three at 25, but only by a few months. He was the most outspoken of the three and towered above Amy, his straight black hair tied back in a ponytail. His arms bulged out of his t-shirts, his massive, muscular frame most likely formed from years of working out.

Quil followed in age, also at 25, his black hair short and spiked. He was thinner than Embry, but still toned and fit. His laugh was high-pitched, almost like a girly giggle, and it always elicited laughter from Amy.

Jacob was the youngest of the group, his 25th birthday approaching in less than a week. He was the most subdued of the three males, which was perhaps why he was the most appealing to Amy. In her opinion, he was also the most attractive; the only feature brighter than his dark chocolate eyes was his smile. Each time the two features combined, the sensation in her chest made Amy feel a little more at home.

After another two hours of unpacking, trudging up and down stairs, the muscle-bound Embry and formerly energetic Quil looked close to collapsing.

"I think we're going to split," Quil said, his words close to slurring together as he stifled a yawn. He and Embry were standing behind the couch, leaning against the cushy material. Amy glanced at her watch – 5:53. She and Jacob looked up at the weary pair from their seated positions on the sofa.

"You guys gonna make it home?" she asked with a grin, looking from Quil to Embry as they swayed under the weight of their tired bodies.

"With Quil next to me, I could never fall asleep," Embry said seductively. Quil playfully winked in reply, eliciting chuckles from Amy and Jacob.

"Well, I can't thank you guys enough for all of your help." Amy sat up on her knees and turned around to face the two men. She hoped her smile was genuine and that perhaps her words could demonstrate her appreciation. They had helped bring her home to life. "I promise I'll have you over for a game or dinner or something when I'm all set up."

"We'll hold you to it. Big hug," Embry replied with a genuine smile, as he extended his arms for an embrace. His burly arms wrapped tightly around her for a friendly hug. His muscles made her feel fragile, yet protected.

"Me next!" Quil said, pulling Amy to his chest for a gentler embrace. His right hand glided up and down her back a few times, sending rapid waves of goose bumps fluttering down her arms to her fingertips.

"See you later, gang," Embry said, clapping Jacob on the shoulder as Amy and Quil released each other.

Amy started to get up from her comfortable seat on the couch. "I'll walk you guys out—"

"No, no. Stay where you are. We'll show ourselves out," Embry said, motioning for Amy to stay seated. "Jacob, hands to yourself." Embry clapped Jacob's shoulder as he passed him.

Quil's high-pitched giggle rang through the doorway as he and Embry exited Amy's condo; Jacob shook his head and rolled his eyes from the couch. Silence took over after the door shut behind them. Amy turned around and plopped down on the sofa beside Jacob. The cushions seemed to sigh under her weight.

"If you tell me you hate them, I'll understand." Jacob turned his head to face her, his bright eyes softened from the fatigue.

"I love them." She nudged his arm for emphasis. "I can't believe how much you guys did. I owe all of you. Big time."

"Something tells me we'll be around enough for you to make it up to us." His smile made an appearance when she laughed in response. "So are we testing out this TV?"

"I'd love to, if my cable were set up. But we could try a movie."

"Even better." Jacob stood up and walked over to a storage bin overflowing with DVD movies. "So what'll it be?" He held up two options: 'Fight Club' and 'Love Actually.' "Gratuitous violence or British romantic comedy?" He gave the 'Fight Club' DVD an extra shake to demonstrate his preference.

"Well, given my present company, I suppose I'd have to choose the gratuitous violence."

"Good girl." Jacob crouched down in front of the entertainment center he had so patiently assembled earlier that afternoon and inserted the DVD into the player. He skipped ahead to the menu and played the movie before returning to the couch. Unlike before, he seated himself a few inches closer to Amy, and she could feel the warmth from his body radiating beside her.

As the opening credits rolled, Amy reached behind the couch for her favorite blanket, snuggling underneath the soft material. Her eyes began to roll back as Tyler Durden made his first appearance

Outside, a billowy cloud cover darkened the late afternoon sky, and a light drizzle pattered against the windows. The soothing sound helped the fatigue take over her body, and her head drooped closer to Jacob. She gave in to the weight of her eyelids and drifted into a relaxed sleep, her head coming to rest on Jacob's shoulder. Next to her, a pleased smile crept across Jacob's face.

*****

Nearly two hours later, Amy's eyelids fluttered open. She blinked a few times for her pupils to adjust to the lack of light, then raised her head from Jacob's shoulder and stretched her arms. He was in a deep sleep, his heavy breathing competing with the volume of the movie. Amy smiled and carefully rose from the couch to not disturb her friend. Natural light was fading fast, and her feet had difficulty navigating in her darkened, still somewhat unfamiliar, new home.

After using the restroom and changing into a pale yellow sweatshirt and jeans, her primary focus was food. _Should I wake him? _she thought, laughing quietly to herself at his lanky limbs draped over her couch and onto the floor. Instead of disturbing his slumber, she decided to let him sleep. She scribbled a note explaining that she'd made a quick trip into town for a pizza, and she'd be back in less than 30 minutes. With the swiftness and delicacy of a bird, she grabbed her keys and slipped her license and $20 into her pocket, then silently slipped out of her condo into the drizzle.

Her Prius got a fresh rain shower on the short drive to the downtown streets of Winthrop. It was now after 8:00 p.m., and thanks to the rain, the sky was now completely black. Even though the trip was only minutes away from her condo, her car was drenched as she pulled into a parking space a short block away from the Papa Murphy's Take and Bake Pizza place.

She exited her car and jogged to the entrance as if the raindrops would harm her if they penetrated her skin. The alluring aroma of freshly cooked pizza filled her nostrils, and her stomach dutifully rumbled in response.

"Hi." Her greeting was more of an exhale as she stepped up to the counter to order. She freed her long, layered blonde hair from the restraints of her yellow, hooded sweatshirt and rested her elbows on the counter. She ordered a large pizza for her and Jacob to share, most of which, she guessed, his fatigued body would devour.

After she paid, she left the counter and nearly collided with the next customer.

"Hi."

The voice made her freeze. Panic followed.

Her eyes met Wesley's strained expression, and her memories from last night flooded back through her head like a lightning storm. Wesley. Admitting he liked her. Flirting with her. How she was attracted to him. Then the woods. The other woman. The pleasure he was receiving from a complete stranger. How he could so easily toss her aside. How he could be so interested, then so thoughtless. What kind of person could do that? The anxiety of the lightning storm built up inside of her until the explosion of thunder erupted as pure fear.

"I was just walking by, and I saw you, so I thought—"

Without thinking, she bolted.

The door flew open under the force of her adrenaline, and she ran. The mist stung her face as her mind attempted to formulate an escape plan. But her rational thought was clouded in a thunderstorm of fear.

"No, Amy, wait!" Wesley's voice trailed after her from inside the establishment. She knew he'd be too persistent to give up easily. "Don't-I'm sorry!"

He was outside now, running after her. "Amy! Please, just give me a chance to explain! I know I was an ass hole. Please, just talk to me!"

_My keys! Where are my keys?!_ Her car was ahead. She could see the light from a streetlamp reflecting off her rain-speckled windshield. She looked down at her jean pockets as she fumbled for the keys inside. At the moment she freed them, her toes caught an uneven strip of pavement. Her feet tangled, sending her tumbling harshly to the ground in the blink of an eye. Her keys shot from her hand, tinkling on the pavement as they rolled several feet away from her.

The sound of Wesley's footsteps increased and then slowed as he reached her. "Oh, Amy. Are you okay?" He crouched beside her and rested a hand on the small of her back. She flinched at his touch.

"Don't!" Still on her belly, she reached behind her and shoved his arm away.

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you, all right?!" His voice was suddenly harsh with frustration. Ignoring her request, he secured his hands around her waist and rolled her onto her back. A shooting pain in her left foot caused her to wince. "Just let me—"

"Don't touch her."

The soft, dangerous voice caused them both to look up. Amy stopped breathing when she saw Edward standing on the opposite side of Amy, his eyes narrow.

Wes removed his hands from Amy's waist and slowly rose to full height directly opposite Edward. Amy glanced from Wes to Edward, realizing the tension between them was quite literal: her.

"She tripped. I was just helping her up." Wes's voice was drenched with irritation.

Edward stared back in response, unblinking, unmoving. "She was running from you," he responded softly.

"I was trying to talk to her—"

"You scared her." Edward's eyes remained on Wes as he squatted to the ground beside Amy. She felt dizzy as his soft, masculine scent teased her nostrils. Droplets of mist made his hair glisten.

"Wes." Carlisle had appeared next to Wesley, the sudden appearance of a friendly hand on his shoulder making Wes jump. His head whipped to the left, and his eyes expressed shock at the sight of his boss. "Why don't you head home." Carlisle's statement was more of a request than a question. "Edward and I will take care of her."

"Yea …" Wes backed away from the three of them, his expression livid. "Whatever."

When Wes was far enough away for Edward's comfort, he turned his attention to Amy. "Are you okay?" His soft voice transitioned from dangerous to concerned. Amy's eyes were wide with fascination and confusion. Her eyes closed as Edward's hand briefly stroked her cheek, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. It wasn't until that moment that she realized she had been crying.

"Can you get up?" As Edward asked, he slipped his arms under her knees and around her back as she started to lean forward. The sharp pain in her foot returned with fury, eliciting a loud moan. Her muscles went limp in response to the pain, but Edward's arm was around her to prevent her head from hitting the pavement. Her hand tightly gripped his shirt at the chest.

"Just a sprained ankle, Amy. I know it hurts, but it's nothing to worry about," Carlisle said from his crouched position opposite his son. "Edward, please help her up."

With no more effort than lifting a feather, Edward rose to his feet with his arms supporting Amy. Her arms were locked tightly around his neck, and she groaned even with the slightest movement of her foot.

"We'll take you home," Carlisle said, answering her unspoken question as he retrieved her keys from the sidewalk. "I'll drive you in Edward's car, and he'll follow us back in yours, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine," she responded, her eyes focused on Edward's perfectly smooth, pale skin. Even though her ankle was throbbing with pain, she wouldn't have traded it for the comfort of being in his arms. Edward glanced down at her, then back up at Carlisle as they walked toward Edward's silver Volvo.

Carlisle opened the passenger door, and Edward gently lowered Amy into the seat. She was finally out of the rain, but she already missed the comfort of Edward's touch. "How did you … how did you know where I was?" she asked softly before Edward could back away from the door. He glanced at Carlisle.

"We were next door in the drug store and saw you run by," Carlisle answered for him.

Edward suddenly inhaled sharply and backed away from the door. Carlisle's body replaced his, and he reached for Amy's hands.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked softly, turning over her hands to reveal the scraped wrists that had broken her fall. A thin strip of blood was oozing from her left hand.

"Just a little. I'm okay."

Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile, then rose to full height outside the Volvo. "Edward, go." He handed him the keys and nodded his head toward Amy's Prius.

"I can't," he said softly. "I can't resist. I need—"

"Go!"

In a flash, he was gone.

In less than ten minutes, Carlisle pulled into the driveway of the condominium complex under the direction of Amy.

"How are you doing, kid?" Carlisle asked as he parked the Volvo.

"It's swelling, I can tell." She winced, as if merely talking about her ankle caused it to hurt.

"That's normal." Carlisle tried another reassuring smile. "Once I get you inside, I want you to elevate your leg and put ice on it. Immediately, okay?" Amy nodded in response. "How's your hand? Still bleeding?" Amy held out her hand for Carlisle to inspect the cut. It had already clotted, and only a strip of dried blood remained. "Okay. Let's get you inside."

Carlisle exited the car and circled around the front to help Amy out of the passenger seat. But as soon as Carlisle opened the door, he immediately shut it.

"No, Edward." Carlisle's voice was full of warning. That single statement was all Amy heard, and the door didn't open again for another several seconds. "Ready?" Carlisle asked. Amy nodded in response. With most of her weight supported by Carlisle, Amy exited the car. She steadied herself with her right arm around Carlisle's waist and all of her remaining weight on her right leg.

Edward was facing her, only a step in front of her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Unlike before, his face looked pained and remorseful, as if the happiness had been yanked from his soul.

Amy watched him search her eyes from orb to orb in silence, as if he was searching for some hidden secret in her pupils. Her heart suddenly ached for him, longed to touch him one last time before he disappeared from her life again.

In an uncharacteristically graceful motion, she took a small, hobbled step forward and gripped his bicep, the muscle shielded by the protective material of his pea coat. With her heart pounding inside her chest and Carlisle holding tightly to her other forearm, she extended her neck and softly kissed the cool skin of his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. Edward remained frozen, his amber eyes glowing with shock. The feel of the wool under her hand was invigorating, but the sensation ended abruptly as Carlisle gently guided her away from Edward and retrieved her keys. As he met his son's eyes, Amy swore she saw the slightest of smiles on Carlisle's face.

"Carlisle!" Charlie was walking swiftly toward the group wearing the same outfit Amy remembered from earlier that morning.

"Charlie." A smile spread across Carlisle's face as his friend approached. Carlisle looked at Edward then let go of Amy to shake the Chief's hand. Edward replaced Carlisle, and Amy was instantly comforted by his sudden presence.

"Edward." Charlie nodded his head in greeting.

"Chief Swan."

"Everything okay here?" Charlie asked Amy, his police training peeking through his tone.

"I'm okay. I fell and sprained my ankle, so Carlisle and Edward are just helping me inside."

"Get some rest, then. Holler if you need help with anything."

"Will do. Thanks, Chief."

Carlisle turned to return to Amy and his son, but Charlie stopped him.

"Carlisle, before you go, I have a few questions for you." Charlie's voice lowered as he finished his statement.

"Of course. Um, Edward, why don't you help Amy upstairs?"

Edward nodded and placed his hand on the small of Amy's back, a shudder of pleasure running up and down her spine in response to his delicate touch. She hobbled to turn around, quickly grabbing his waist to prevent her body from crumbling to the ground.

"I won't let you fall," he told her. She realized she was squeezing the bottom of his shirt so tightly that it was stretching the material.

"I need to … try to do this … on my own." Her words were strained with each limp toward her steps.

"You'll make it worse before it can even start to heal." As they reached the bottom step, he lifted her into his arms with as much ease as before, her legs dangling over her forearm. Carrying her up the stairs seemed just as effortless.

Her front door opened before they reached the summit, Jacob's face showing a combination of concern, confusion and jealousy.

"Amy—"

"She fell," Edward said quickly. "Sprained her ankle. I'm just helping her up the stairs." Edward dodged Jacob to enter Amy's condo, tightening his grip as he passed the other male. "Can you get some ice?"

"Yea, sure." Jacob's reply wasn't as courteous as he normally was, but he complied and jogged to the kitchen.

Edward continued carrying her upstairs to her room and rested her gently on her comforter. She exhaled as her muscles were finally able to relax, but she winced as she readjusted her position.

"You were really scared before, weren't you?" Edward asked, adjusting the swarm of pillows around her. His tone suggested he already knew the answer.

"Yes." She paused and froze as he sat beside her on the bed, the comforter giving in to his weight. "I can't really explain it … I haven't felt that scared in a long time."

"Can you do something for me?" His gentle voice snuggled into her eardrum. She heard his intake of breath as his lips parted in preparation for his next statement. "Just, um, stay away from him. From Wes."

"No problem there—"

"He's going to keep trying to see you." Edward reached up to her face to brush a few stray blonde hairs away from her eyes, just as he had when they parted the night before. She was too confused to respond, and she didn't get a chance to reply once Jacob entered the room carrying a Ziploc baggie filled with ice.

"Goodnight, Amy." Edward stood up from her bed and walked to the door, glancing over his shoulder to look into her cerulean eyes as Jacob rested the ice on her ankle.

Her stomach twisted. And it wasn't from the incident with Wes or the pain in her ankle. It was a reaction to the emotion pouring from Edward's eyes. And how his 'goodnight' sounded more like a final goodbye.


	6. The Week from Hell: Part One

**Chapter Six – The Week from Hell: Part One**

**Monday**  
When Amy's alarm cut through the air on Monday morning, only her eyelids moved, the dull morning light piercing her pupils. Her eyes met the same vision of her bedroom they had seen before she fell asleep the night before.

After the repetitive noise became unbearable, she tightened her muscles in preparation to roll over and shut off the alarm. The pain in her foot ignited like a matchstick, piercing her stiff ankle and shooting up her calf. Her body gave in to the pain, and she collapsed into the cushy comfort of her pillow. Staring up at the ceiling, she reached her left hand to her nightstand and turned off the alarm. She laid in silence for another minute, only prolonging the pain that was sure to come from the effort it would take to ready herself for work.

Jacob had offered to stay the night in case she needed help, but she had swiftly turned down his offer. Like a perfectly trained nurse, he had secured an ice pack around her injured ankle, fluffed her pillows, and ensured she was comfortable in bed before leaving her to rest and sleep. Now, she wished she had allowed him to sleep on her couch. She feared she needed help just getting out of bed.

Mustering all of her upper arm strength, she sat up, a grimace covering her face with each agonizing movement. Step two was moving her legs. Even though she groaned with the pain, swinging her legs over the side of the bed was easier than she anticipated. Standing up was a different story. With her ankle stiff and swollen, she limped to the bathroom and immediately took three aspirin.

Readying herself for work was more time-consuming than normal due to the unwanted pain. She maneuvered through her morning routine less than gracefully, and more than once she had to grab onto a stationary object to prevent her from falling. But after she wrapped and taped her ankle, and the aspirin took effect, she finally felt comfortable putting a small amount of weight on her damaged left foot.

With a weighted sigh, Amy prepared for the most difficult journey yet: the staircase. Step by step, she traveled to the first level of her condo, weary with anxiety by the time she reached the base.

As she clutched her purse, her keys jingling inside, the doorbell rang. Her eyebrows raised in confusion before she pivoted her direction to answer the chime. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the door.

"Edward." Her voice was light and airy with shock.

"Good morning." His serene voice matched his soft smile.

"Morning. Wh-what are you doing here?" She shifted her weight to her right foot and leaned against the door. Like a soft breeze, his scent flowed through the air and into her nostrils, instantly making her light-headed.

"Just checking in." Amy expected more of an explanation, but Edward remained silent, his lush, golden eyes fixated on her. Amidst the dull, gray morning, the man provided the magnificent missing morning splendor.

"I, um, was just heading to work, actually." His beauty clouded her rational thought. Her mind was in an invisible battle. On one end, the undeniable desire her body felt for his consummate body; the other end contained a curious itch of caution – why was he here? She carefully stepped out of her door, her limp obvious. Edward reflexively stepped to the side as she locked the door.

"Are you getting around okay?"

Amy flicked her hair to the side to allow her eyes to feast on him. The battle in her head ensued. "Sort of. This morning has been a little rough, but I'm just stiff." Her right foot started the journey down the outdoor staircase, but she paused before forcing the second foot to join in.

"May I help you?" A shudder ran down her spine as Edward's sweet breath brushed along her cheek. The rational part of her brain was unexpectedly victorious, and she reflexively pulled away from him.

"No, thank you. I need to try to do it on my own."

"Are you sure? I can—"

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'll make it." Step by step, Amy made the slow journey down the stairs. She sensed Edward's presence immediately behind her, his hands just inches away from assisting her. _You idiot! The hot guy's hands could be on you right now. What the hell is wrong with you, you stubborn bitch?!_ She sighed as her feet touched the ground, Edward's following in rhythm.

"Make it okay?" They were facing each other at the foot of the staircase.

"Yes, I think so." A crooked smile was showing on Edward's face, but it left as a breeze passed between them. He took a step backward and shoved his hands in his pockets. The image was eerily similar to his appearance when she exited her car with Carlisle the night before.

"Do you think you'll be able to drive to work? Otherwise I can—" Edward cut himself off, his head whipping around toward the street. Jacob's car pulled up to the curb, and the tall Quileute stepped out of his car in one fluid movement.

Amy's eyes darted back and forth from Edward to Jacob, the unspoken challenge somehow louder than the silence. Edward had turned around completely, and Amy took a step forward to stand next to him as Jacob strode toward them. He was clearly dressed for work, his blue, button-down shirt tucked neatly into his black slacks. Jacob and Edward's eyes were locked on each other, unblinking.

"Morning, Jake." She was surprised at herself as her eyes quickly looked him up and down. The collared shirt perfectly accented his muscles.

"Morning, Ames." A mild version of his perfect smile made a brief appearance before his eyes flicked to the man beside Amy. "Cullen." He flicked his head upward in greeting.

"Good morning, Jacob." Edward's response was more polite, but his words were severely subdued.

Ignoring Edward, Jake continued. "Need a ride to work? I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. My cell phone's probably dead. I haven't charged it in a few days."

Jacob nodded, his eyes flicking to Edward, then back to Amy. "So how about a ride? Or are you two going somewhere?"

"No. He was just, um … " Her voice trailed off, and she decided that not answering was probably a better choice. "Yea, a ride would be great." Jacob raised an eyebrow as he turned around to walk back toward his vehicle. Amy seized the moment of privacy to speak to Edward. "Sorry to leave right away, but we work in the same place," she explained, pointing her thumb at Jake. "I don't want to make you go out of your way, so, I'll see you later?"

Edward nodded, eyeing Jacob as he waited, leaning against his vehicle.

"Thanks for stopping by." Amy grinned at him, then limped toward Jake. She met the chocolate brown eyes of Jacob ahead of her, but she knew a set of golden eyes was watching her from behind.

*****

"So you gotta tell me something," Amy said as Jacob navigated through the morning traffic on the main streets of Winthrop.

"Shoot, gimpy." He grinned at his own joke.

"What is the deal with you and Edward? Do you guys not like each other or something?"

The smile quickly faded from Jacob's face, and he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"I don't want to pry or anything." Very suddenly, Amy felt guilty for asking. "I mean, I can tell it's a sore subject. I just … it was very weird before."

"That obvious, huh?" Jacob maintained his focus on the road, and Amy kept her focus on Jake. "He and I got in a fight about a year ago."

"A fight? Like an actual fight?" The timbre of her voice raised in disbelief.

"Yea. With him and his brother." Amy remained silent in anticipation, and Jacob knew he would have to continue the story. "I was already having a really bad day. It was really late and raining. I was on my way back from a friend's house, and I got a flat tire on the way home, which just made it worse. And while I'm standing in the rain getting soaked trying to fix it, I cut my leg, so now I'm even more pissed off. And then out of fucking no where, that Cullen kid attacks me …"

_The narrow slit ran down his leg. He could feel the warm liquid oozing outward into the moist night air, a deep red droplet falling toward his shoe._

_"Damn lug nuts," Jacob said out loud. He stood up with the wrench to return it to the trunk. Before he reached the rear of his vehicle, a boulder slammed into him, knocking him roughly to the ground and stealing his last breath. Jacob rolled onto his stomach and slowly pushed himself up onto his knees._

_"Jasper, no!"_

_Clutching his chest, Jacob looked up and saw Edward pushing his brother back. Jasper's black eyes were wide and furious, as if he was possessed by the sight of Jacob. The blonde-haired freak was clawing at Edward's clothing, snarling like an animal. _

_"Dude, what the fuck is the matter with you?" Jacob's voice was more aggressive than he had anticipated as he rose to his feet and marched toward the thrashing Jasper._

_"Jacob, back off!" Edward shot Jacob a harsh glare as he wrestled with his brother._

_"You back off!" Jacob spat back. _

_In what seemed like a second, random bodies appeared and tangled. Jasper had surrendered to the clutches of his father and siblings. Full of rage and frustration, Jacob swung a punch at Edward, his fist colliding with what felt like stone. In a millisecond, it was as if the animal in Jasper transferred to Edward, and with one vengeful strike, Jacob was on the ground again. Edward stood over him, eyes exploding with fury …_

"The rest of his … _clan_ stopped the fight. Then they all disappeared. Only Carlisle stayed behind. He actually showed enough respect to see if I was okay, unlike the rest of his damn family."

Jacob parked the car, bringing even more emphasis to the finality of his story. They had arrived at the Daily News building. Amy was attempting to form a reasonably sensible response in her mind.

"I'm really sorry, Jake. I can't even imagine that." Her emotions bounced around in her head like a high-speed tennis match. She and Jacob exited his car, Amy taking twice as long to comfortably plant her feet on the ground. Jacob had already walked around the car and extended his arm to support her weight as she stood up. Jake locked the car after she exited, and they began their short walk to the front door in the morning mist. "I guess I don't get it – why was Jasper trying to fight with you?"

"No idea. I don't even know if I want to know. So I ignore them, and they ignore me."

"Amy! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for the past 30 minutes!" Charlotte jogged outside to the twosome, gripping her mobile phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry – my phone's dead. What's up?"

"News has been going crazy. A woman was murdered last night, and the police are holding a press conference in twenty minutes. Sophie wants us there."

Amy felt her pulse quicken, her adrenaline helping to fuel her actions. In less than three minutes, she and Charlotte were on their way to the courthouse for the press conference, cameras in tow.

*****

Amy let her head collapse onto her desk. _This is a disaster_.

All her early preparation for tomorrow's issue was wasted. Because of the murder, news needed a completely different front-page layout: new copy, new photos, stories shifted, stories ditched. Every department was affected. Employees were scurrying around the building, the sounds of elevated voices and shuffling papers filling the office.

It was just after 10:30 a.m. Amy and Charlotte were on their computers reviewing the photos from the press conference, and the remaining members of the photography staff were assisting other departments with new layouts. Unlike her experience in New York where crime and murders were more prevalent, Winthrop hadn't had a homicide in more than three years. Anxiety levels were high.

For the next three hours, Amy and Charlotte shuffled between their work areas and the news department as stories were written, edited, finalized and placed into layout.

On what felt like her fiftieth trip back to her office, her phone rang. Still standing, Amy was focused on a handful of e-mails from Anthony Cornatto, a writer from the Lifestyle section. Anthony wrote the feature story on Carlisle, which, amidst the chaos, was the only portion of her work that had remained stable since Friday. She curled a section of hair around her ear and answered the phone.

"Daily News, this is Amy."

"Hi. It's Wes."

Amy froze, his voice causing an instant, unwanted raise in her heart rate. She forgot she had given him her business card. Her work and mobile phone numbers were showcased for him on the tiny piece of cardstock, not to mention her e-mail. Her mind immediately reflected on Edward's words from yesterday: _Stay away from him. From Wes … He's going to keep trying to see you._

"I know you're upset with me—"

"Don't call me at work." She hung up before he could finish his sentence. Staring at the phone, half-expecting it to ring again, she sat down at her desk. When the phone remained silent, she returned her focus to her computer. She began flicking through the images of the Cullen family from the Spring Fling.

Her eyes scanned the family, from Carlisle, to Edward, and finally to Jasper, the quiet younger brother who had practically attacked Jacob. It didn't make sense. Carlisle and Edward in particular had been friendly. Helpful. Edward was proper and polite, albeit strange on occasion. But his allusive demeanor was attractive, not to mention every aspect of his appearance. Besides Jacob, the Cullens were the closest people she had to calling friends.

Charlotte walked in as Amy let out a dragging sigh. "Need a break?"

"Or a drink."

"Let's go grab some lunch."

"Actually, I need to make a stop somewhere. Do you know where the Cullens live?"

*****

Carlisle opened the door as the Pruis was driving away, although he had recognized the visitors based on scent. For that reason, he had decided on not answering the door. He was still concerned that the alluring scent would cause Edward even more emotional distress.

A small, brown package rested outside the door, a white, letter envelope taped to the front. After the car's taillights disappeared from his vision, he opened the door to retrieve the package.

Curious, he opened the package and the letter. The remnants of his human emotions were exposed through his smile. He immediately went upstairs to his son's room to show him the gift.

Edward was sitting in his room, the curtains shielding the light from the windows to match his brooding mood. The mellow sounds of a soft, acoustic guitar were floating from his sound system.

Carlisle had not been able to revive Edward from this dark place, but he hoped the sudden arrival of the package would blanket his son with new warmth.

"She was here," Carlisle said quietly, sitting beside Edward on the arm of his couch.

"I know. I could smell her."

Carlisle rested the note and package on Edward's lap and squeezed his shoulder. "I know these past few days have been rough on you. But I want you to know I'm very proud of you."

"Proud of me?" Edward's voice was pained. "Dad, I almost killed her. Several times."

"But you didn't." Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulder again. "You see something in her."

"So do the others. They're coming. I know you know."

"Yes, they are. But we'll take care of it." Carlisle stood up, hoping this conversation didn't overwhelm his son even more. "Take a look at that," Carlisle told him, nodding toward the package resting in Edward's lap. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe she sees something in you, too."

As Carlisle left his room, Edward's eyes lowered to the item Amy had left behind. He opened the package and pulled out a beautiful, framed photo of his family. In the center was Carlisle, his arms wrapped tightly around Esme. Edward stood at Carlisle's right, followed by Alice and Jasper. On the other side of Esme were Emmett and Rosalie.

He moved to the envelope next, producing a letter written in small, very neat, handwriting:

_Carlisle,_

_Enclosed is a gift for you and your family. Normally, I would take great pride in such a wonderful photo, but my subjects were beyond photogenic._

_I enjoyed the opportunity to meet you, Esme and all of your children, and I especially wanted to thank you and Edward for assisting me last night. As a new resident, I consider myself fortunate to have met you both. Please pass along my gratitude to Edward – he has been nothing but kind._

_Take care,_

_Amy_

The darkness that had enveloped him for days finally began to fade, and an entirely new emotion began to replace it.

*****

**Tuesday**  
Amy limped into the office on Tuesday morning, her favoritism for her left foot not as obvious as the previous day. Even more of an improvement was her ability to drive herself to work. To celebrate, she was wearing her favorite pair of black slacks, coupled with a regal, red top that flaunted the curves of her hips. Her hair was down, as usual, but fell in graceful waves down her back and front.

The chaos from yesterday had faded, what with the Tuesday edition of the paper released a few hours ago. She was carrying the newspaper under her arm, and she immediately unfolded and opened it once she entered her office. After scanning the front page, she flipped to the Lifestyle section where the charismatic, warm grin of Carlisle Cullen met her gaze. Her first reaction was to smile. Her second was to ensure her eyes found Edward, his crooked grin causing its usual flutter of lust to pass through her body like a shockwave.

Her ringing phone interrupted any potential aftershock.

"Good morning, this is Amy."

"Hi Amy, it's Miranda. You have a visitor at the front desk. Shall I send him back?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks, Miranda."

Her eyes flicked back to the photo of Edward after she hung up the phone. Even though her injury was less of a bother, she would have liked to see his chiseled face outside of her door this morning.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to find an old man standing in her doorway, an aura of regality surrounding him.

"Good morning, Ms. Isadorra. My name is Aro."


	7. The Week from Hell: Part Two

**Chapter Seven: The Week from Hell: Part Two**

"Hi, Aro …"

Amy's sentence trailed off on a heightened, questioning pitch. Her pause suggested confusion, as she was hoping Aro would reveal his last name. He answered as she walked around her desk to greet the stranger.

"Aro Lucello," he responded. "But please, call me Aro."

"Nice to meet you." She extended her hand in greeting and received an icy handshake in return. It was as if he had been standing outside in the cool, damp air all night waiting for the Daily News doors to open.

Aro's free hand covered hers as she gripped his hand in greeting. She felt a chill sprint through her veins while her hands were trapped within Aro's frozen grasp. The icy streak seemed to attempt to invade her pores, and she was grateful when he released her hand. Aro's eyebrows raised in curiosity as he let the warm, smooth skin of her hands slide through his own.

After recovering from the cold blast, she took advantage of their close proximity to study his translucent skin. His eyes were even more obscure: the orbs were the color of merlot but were subdued by a milky film. She would have considered him ancient, were it not for the shiny, long, jet-black hair that fell in graceful, thin strands down his back. She felt embarrassed for staring, but _red eyes_? Practically transparent skin? New York housed a diverse cast of characters, but in all her years in the Big Apple, she had never met a character so peculiar in appearance. The discomfort made her body temperature rise.

"May I sit?" Aro asked, slowly gliding over to the front of her desk. "You must forgive me, but I'm an old, Italian man. My legs aren't nearly as good as they used to be."

"Please have a seat." She gesticulated toward the pair of chairs in front of her desk. Aro appeared tired and frail, as if he would break if she had gripped his hand too tightly. Even so, his presence was stunning, her curiosity silently urging him to speak.

"I promise you I will not use up much of your time." Dressed entirely in black, the contrast between his clothing and skin was even more apparent. He flipped back his long, charcoal jacket and lowered himself into the chair with robotic ease.

"Well, what can I help you with?" Amy asked, sitting in her desk chair across from him.

"You were the photographer that took feature photos of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family, correct?" His question was direct, but his tone remained friendly.

"Yes, sir." Amy shifted in her seat. The abruptness of his question unexpectedly raised her anxiety level.

"They are wonderful photos." His thin lips curled upward into an appreciative smile.

"Thank you."

"I've known the Cullens for many years. Dr. Cullen, in particular, has been a friend of mine for ages. I very much enjoyed the feature story on him. Do you by chance have additional photos of him and his family? Ones that were not included in the newspaper?"

"Yes, actually. I do." His question seemed odd, especially for an in-house visit. Why not call her for the information? "Quite a few on my computer and camera. I had a cloudy day to work with, but I was actually able to take a decent amount of photos."

"As I said, they are beautiful, Miss Isadorra." Aro blinked slowly, the light bouncing off his burgundy eyes. "I hate to ask you this, but if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could send my assistant the files?" Aro placed a chilled hand on her forearm, and the same icy energy craved to assault her skin. "Carlisle has been a good friend to me for many years, and I would very much like to create a gift for him with the photos." He removed his hand from her arm, and Amy watched the goosebumps bubble to her skin's surface.

Amy leaned back in her chair and studied Aro's hazy eyes. "I wish I could be of more assistance, but the photos are technically the property of the newspaper. Unfortunately I'm not authorized to hand out the files."

The curves of Aro's mouth fell to form a straight line across his face.

*****

Amy's phone rang in mid-afternoon as she was fiddling with her camera's memory card, the repetitive clang distracting her from her work. A familiar number showed on the phone's caller ID.

"Hi Miranda."

"Hi Amy. Just wanted to let you know that you have a package up here. I'm so sorry – it's been here since this morning. But the phones have been ringing off the hook today. Would you mind coming to pick it up?"

"No problem. I'll be right there." Amy delicately placed the memory card back into the secure home of its camera, then maneuvered around her desk and into the hallway, the limp in her step still evident as she dodged bustling news writers. She exited the office and stepped into the serenity of the main lobby.

"An admirer already, huh?" Amy followed Miranda's eyes to the small package resting on the marble ledge surrounding her workspace. A single, red rose was delicately tied to a wrapped, rectangular package. She took the flower and anonymous parcel, thanked Miranda, and returned to the solitude of her office.

She seated herself at her desk and loosened the rose from its secure placement. She lifted the flower to her nostrils and inhaled, the soft petals tickling her nose as the fragrance stimulated her senses. Resting the flower on her desk, she turned her attention to the parcel. Carefully removing the thick, brown paper, she found what looked like a handmade notebook underneath a neatly scripted note.

_To capture your thoughts so that I may one day be a part of them.  
Please call if you ever need anything.  
Edward_

At the bottom of the note was Edward's phone number. The sight of the ten digits made her heart flutter in anticipation of hearing his voice. Amy smiled at the thought.

She caressed the cover of the journal, her fingertips running along the raised edges of the purple flowers gracing the cover. Like the rose, she raised the journal to her nostrils, first recognizing the clean scent of new paper, then sensing the faint aroma of Edward. The smell triggered her senses, as it had the night of the Spring Fling when she first touched him. Intoxicating, masculine and dreamy.

She wanted him there now. Wanted his arms around her, his lips on her skin. But like his scent, the fulfillment of her desires felt like only a dream.

*****

Edward sat rigid in his chair, his family silent and still in the least used room in their house: the kitchen. He glanced around the circular wooden table, the thoughts of his family running through his mind at top speed.

_I knew this whole thing was a bad idea._

_The poor girl. I hope he didn't scare her._

_I can't believe a member of the Volturi is here for this. _

_Relax, Edward. We'll make sure she's safe._ Carlisle silently reassured his son, sensing Edward's anxiety level was higher than the others'. He was the only vampire not focused on Aro's seated, yet rigid, body at the head of long table. On either side of him were two unnamed Volturi assistants. Aro had referred to them as his "travel companions." Reading Carlisle's knowing mind, Edward knew they were bodyguards. They remained silent and still in the background.

Jasper was frantically trying to use his mood-altering abilities, but the elevated nerves of his six family members were too hard to control. The result was a distracting, melancholy shift of emotions.

"Although this doesn't create any immediate problems, the situation is worrisome in the long run. Your eternal forms have been captured on camera and published," Aro paused, the dramatic finale of his phrase floating from his mouth and saturating the air. "Before this meeting, Carlisle stressed his reasoning behind his choice to allow the photographs: he wanted to reassure the community of his desire to help people. To save lives. As someone who has witnessed his vow to shun his deadly instincts, I wholeheartedly believe him. I understand Carlisle has taken the blame, but as you were all showcased in the newspaper, you must share his consequences."

No one spoke. Edward pictured the photos in his mind: the serene moment in time, the smiling faces of each Cullen mocking him. Aro directed his milky eyes to meet Carlisle's surprisingly calm gaze.

"Imagine everyone's surprise when years from now, you look the same as you did in those photos. Therefore, to conceal your true identity, your entire family will be required to move within one year. I feel that is a sufficient amount of time for you to find a suitable home and re-establish yourselves. You will also be required to acquire and destroy the files Ms. Isadorra has in her records at the Daily News.

"She has the files on her computer, as well as on her camera's memory card." Aro paused to deliberately meet the eyes of each Cullen. "She must not suspect any member of your family of the theft. If she does, I will have to ensure she is eliminated."

Edward had to suppress the growl yearning to explode as his ears endured Aro's last statement. It lodged in his throat, and his limbs began to tremble as his rage piled up within his immortal body.

"I am faithful you will complete both tasks, but I must caution you, my friends. Others of our kind are aware of your recent media attention, and they consider the photographer a threat to the secrets of our world. Although I am certainly convinced she does not know or suspect your true identity, the others do not feel that way."

Edward's eyes narrowed, even as Alice's hand covered his in comfort. Edward read her mind as she squeezed his pale hand.

_He's telling the truth. There are new vampires in the area. A few too many for me to track. They are agitated, but I see Amy, too. You're with her. _

"Such a pity. She is rather unique. An anomaly even. I was unable to read her thoughts, and her scent was most pleasing—"

A low rumble snuck out from Edward's throat, the monotone, threatening sound attracting stares from every vampire.

"We will comply with all of your requests, my friend." Carlisle extended his arm to shake Aro's hand, tossing a sideways glance at Edward. "I'm sorry you had to travel all this way under these circumstances, and I do hope you and the Volturi accept my sincerest apologies …"

Carlisle's calming tone faded into a whisper as Edward thoughts returned to the cerulean eyes of his crush. Their warmth had to remain alive, along with the burning desire in his still heart each time he thought of her.

Aro left within minutes, the heaviness of his visit departing with his gliding form. The bodyguards followed in silence, their red eyes scanning the room before disappearing from sight.

"C'mon son." Carlisle placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "We have work to do."

*****

**Wednesday**

Amy was glad to finally be able to wear heels to work on Wednesday. Her ankle had deflated from its swollen state, and the result was less pain. She actually smiled to herself as she walked down her steps at close to normal pace, the heels clacking on the wood. The blinding morning sun was welcome as she drove to work, the penetrating rays naturally warming her skin.

This morning's work, however, would start at the local high school. Amy's early-morning Wednesday assignment was to take photos of the overcrowded school parking lot. Next week, Winthrop would be vote on a local ordinance that would raise taxes to expand the school's parking lot.

After pulling into Winthrop High School, Amy parked. She was happy her formerly injured leg could support her weight with ease as she stepped out of the car. Students and their vehicles were flooding into the parking lot in droves as she removed her camera from the security of its bag.

Like a trained artist, she positioned her camera and pressed the button to capture the image.

Nothing.

She lowered the camera and felt a rush of anxiety sprint through her veins from head to toe at the message on the screen.

_Please insert memory card._

Her memory played her a rapid snapshot of images from the day before, and she forced her mind to pause on a set of frames. The images were clear: the memory card in her hand, her camera on her desk, and the click of the memory card locking into place within the camera's chamber.

In a flurry of motion, Amy withdrew her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Charlotte's number.

"Hey, Charlotte. I need you to check something for me. Are there any memory cards on my desk?"

When Charlotte's response was negative, Amy packed up her camera and returned to the Daily News building, her assignment unfulfilled. After performing a quick inspection of her office, she couldn't locate the missing memory card.

Although her nerves were on edge, she was slightly comforted by the fact that she had pulled the files from the card onto her computer. But the missing device nagged on her mind like a heavy weight. It was abnormal for her to misplace her belongings, especially one so pertinent to her job.

Sighing, she sat in her desk chair and began mechanically clicking through her network for her recent documents.

Nothing.

Just like the memory card, the files on her computer were missing.

*****

The day dragged from that point on.

Amy took a mild, verbal beating from her boss over her irresponsible loss of the memory card and company files. To fail at her talent so early in her new position was devastating, especially when her mind was having trouble conceiving her error. She valued her career and consistently strived for perfection. Even after she discovered empty folders, she continued searching for the files as if they would magically appear on the network. Her heart and head agreed that she did not misplace them.

After a stressful workday stationed at her desk, her eyes were dry from their consistent focus on her computer. Amy felt lost. Her condo was still a disorganized mess, her relationships in Winthrop were hard to classify in their transitional state, and now her job had taken a swift dip in appeal. And it was her fault even though she couldn't explain it.

Near the end of the day, Amy was dragged into a lengthy conversation with a news editor. _Figures_, she thought. _I'm ready to bolt at five, and now I'll be the last one out of here._ She discussed a wealth of photo assignments with the editor, all of which the she wanted for the Sunday edition of the paper. Amy didn't hang up with the editor until after 6 p.m. when the sounds of an empty office replaced the voice over the phone.

She gathered her belongings with anguished exhaustion, both physical and mental. Finally, she was graced with the freedom to return home, even if she was returning to clutter. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she exited the building, her car standing out in the empty lot like a red stain on a white carpet.

But as she neared the vehicle, she felt her eyes sting with tears at a frustrating sight. Her rear tire was flat.

Suppressing the simultaneous urge to kick her car and scream several curse words, she dropped her bag on the ground. Several items spilled out, including her cell phone.

In a nervous habit, Amy raked her fingers through her hair. She paused, then bent over to pick up the device, a shimmering speck of brightness appearing amidst the brooding day. After clicking through several buttons, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Edward? I need your help."


	8. Another Visitor

**Chapter Eight – Another Visitor**

As he had expected, Edward's phone rang, the light chime of his mobile a mismatched tone compared to his concerned expression. He raised the phone to his ear, the faint echo of Alice's earlier warning playing on a loop in his mind.

_"I can't tell you much, Edward. But I see a clear, night sky. And I see her terrified … reaching for you. She's not safe."_

He had been following her ever since.

"Hello?"

"Edward? I need your help." Her anxiety level was elevated, her normally calm tone quivering with frustration.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" The cloudy evening obscured her silhouette as Edward watched her pacing figure from a convenience store window less than three blocks away.

The words spilled from her mouth before she had time to process them. "I just – my tire's flat. This is a fucking brand new car. And I've had a really shitty day, and all I want to do is go home. I fucked up at work, and my—"

"Whoa, slow down." Edward heard her sigh as she tried to suppress her nerves. "Where are you?" he asked. The question was necessary to protect his secret, but it felt silly as his eyes were focused, unblinking, on her feminine outline several yards away.

"I'm still at work." She raked her hand through her hair, her heels clacking on the pavement as she paced around her car. "I don't even know if you can change a tire, but I've never done it on my own before … I have a spare in my trunk."

"I'm not that far away. I can be there in a few minutes, okay?" He heard his voice echo through the phone as he exited the convenience store, and he hoped it sounded more reassuring to her than it did to him.

She didn't respond. Her silence caused him to pause in the parking lot, a light mist dampening his face. From this location, he could no longer see her figure. He licked his lips to rid them of the excess moisture. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"Someone's watching me." Amy froze. She felt her heart pounding inside her chest, her eyes wide as they attempted to focus on the unknown shadow standing outside a parked car, staring. The combination of the cool mist and the sweat developing under her clothes made her feel ill.

Edward inhaled sharply in an attempt to track any kind of unfamiliar scent. Nothing. No abnormal smells. No unusual voices. He couldn't tell if he was more or less worried by the unfamiliarity. "Where? Who do you see?"

His voice was quiet and dangerous, her pulse pounding in her ear. Amy watched the unknown figure outside the black car. The person had a hood on, obscuring any hair and features, but the body type looked male. "I don't know. He's standing outside a car just watching me. Alone. I can't see a face." Her voice was quieter, her breathing faster.

"Start walking toward the road. If he starts following you, you run." He spoke quickly and sprinted to his silver Volvo, slipping inside and starting the car. He threw the car in reverse and slammed on the accelerator to back out of his parking space, the wheels screeching on the pavement with the abrupt movement. In another second, the vehicle was piercing forward through the now steadily falling rain.

_Oh my God, I'm going to totally freak out! Where are you? Get here, get here, get here!_

"I'm coming." He answered her voice calling out to him inside his head. This was only the second time he had ever been able to read her mind.

Amy walked briskly toward the main road, the raindrops weighing down her eyelashes. She turned around and squinted through the falling rain to look for the stranger.

The unknown figure was following her, the black figure moving slowly through the precipitation. But in an instant, his head suddenly whipped to the right. The stranger moved in a fury, and his car jolted to life. Its headlights cut through the drizzle, the thin, sparkling pillars of mist showcased by the bright beams. In a flurry of movement, the car had turned around and was speeding away from her.

"I think he's leaving." Her voice sounded breathless. The sound of a vigorous motor was rapidly approaching, and within a second, Edward's Volvo appeared. He turned into the parking lot and parked beside her. He threw open the door and stepped out.

"Are you okay?" He walked toward her, his face contorted into a muddle of worry and anger. He quickly scanned the area, his senses tracking nothing.

"How did you get here so fast?" She backed up a few paces, aghast at the speed of his sudden appearance.

"I told you I wasn't far away." He ran a hand through his damp hair, then slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he studied her face. Raindrops were falling from her wet hair onto her pale cheek. It gave the illusion of tears, the image luring him to her even more.

_What the hell is going on? _"I don't … this day has just been so …" _Fucked up._ She turned away from him and dug her fingers into her long, blonde locks.

He could still read her thoughts intermingled with her words. If his heart wasn't permanently still in his chest, he knew it would be beating in anticipation.

_I've been this fucking magnet for trouble. Nothing is going right. NOTHING. _"This has been the worst day. I don't even …"

"Hey, it's okay. Come on. Get in the car and out of the rain." Edward took a step toward her and extended his hand.

"How is it okay?!" She whipped around to face him, and he knew the tears falling from her eyes were no longer raindrops. "I'm alone here at night with a flat tire and suddenly I'm being followed? Or-or stalked? Random stuff is missing from my office? This entire day – no – really, this entire week has just been—"

Edward exhaled and took a step forward, wrapping his arms securely around her back and pulling her into his chest. She became silent, her arms lingering at her side in mild shock. He rested his chin atop her head and slowly glided one hand along her back. He attempted to focus on her touch instead of her scent, forcing himself to ignore the appetizing burn in his throat.

The delicate embrace forced a portion of the negative energy and stress out of her body. After the momentary shock of his compassionate hug swept over her, she willingly slid her arms around his waist and squeezed him to her. She rested her cheek against his firm chest and took several deep breaths.

"You smell good." Her muffled voice broke the silence, and the randomness of her statement made him laugh.

His hands moved to her shoulders as he pulled away from her. "Thanks." He lifted his right hand to her cheek, the tips of his fingers delicately stroking the warm flesh. His thumb slid across the soft skin under her left eye, removing the freshly fallen tears from her face. The intense burn in his throat coaxed him to attack, to seep his teeth into her sweet flesh. He stepped back and returned his hands to his pockets.

She sniffed and closed her eyes, embarrassed for her outburst. "I'm sorry." Looking up into his amber eyes, she felt warmed by their color. She didn't want to look away.

"It's okay." He gave her a reassuring smile. "How about I take you home. I can pick you up and take you to work in the morning and fix your tire then." He hoped to hear her answer, any response, inside his head. He only heard silence.

*****

Amy remained silent throughout the majority of the car ride to her condo. Edward tossed her sideways glances, hoping any of his attention would will her to speak. Or maybe if he looked at her enough, he would be able to read her thoughts again. He craved to freely journey inside her mind.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself tonight?" he asked as he pulled into the condominium complex's driveway. He parked the car and turned his head to face her. Her damp hair had begun to wave in the warmth of the Volvo. His fingers tingled in a desire to touch it, and he felt the luscious tingle of venom rush to his throat once again.

Amy studied his face before responding. His skin glowed in the moonlight, his pale neck exposed and still glistening from the earlier rain.

"I think so. I have neighbors here, and Charlie's around, too. I'll probably talk to him about what I saw, but I doubt there's anything he can do." She spoke softly and slowly, her voice evaporating into the air like the wetness outside.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay. But thank you." Amy watched Edward search her face, the amber eyes probing her equally curious blue ones. "Thanks for your help." She felt the corners of her mouth curve upward into the slightest of smiles, and she curled a strand of wavy hair around her ear. "And um, thank you for the journal. That was really nice of you. I haven't written in it yet, but I think I'll have some material after tonight."

Edward smiled at her dry humor, and Amy felt her body temperature rise as he leaned closer to her. His lips parted, and his slight inhalation of air made her body tingle in response. She could smell his sweet breath, his consummate face taunting her as it lingered mere inches from her own mundane features.

His right hand slowly reached up to her face, the icy fingertips of his index and middle fingers lightly tracing her jaw line. His thumb brushed her bottom lip, the sensual feeling causing her to remain frozen in place. He felt his limbs tingle in anticipation, his desire to kiss her mingling with his desire to ravage her flesh.

Edward's hand slipped away from her skin, and he heard Amy quietly exhale beside him. Edward leaned back into his seat, tormented by two undeniable passions pulling him in opposite directions.

"Thank you for the ride," she said quietly. "I really appreciate your help."

Edward nodded beside her, the memory of her skin underneath his fingers driving him mad with desire. The intense elevation of emotions had left him with an overpowering adrenaline rush to kill and an undeniable response in his groin. He needed to leave.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. Seven thirty." Staring forward, he sensed her confusion, her eyebrows furrowing in response to his sudden alteration in mood. He suppressed a groan, his body craving release.

"Um, okay. Thanks again." She opened the door and stepped outside onto the pavement. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight."

The moment the door shut, he released a portion of his confined passions. The resulting sound was an awkward combination of a moan and a growl.

Her scent lingered in his car. He needed to hunt.

*****

**Thursday**

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Amy felt guilty as she stood on the sidelines as Charlie changed her tire the following morning.

"Nope. Done this a hundred times." The police chief was crouched near the ground removing the lug nuts from Amy's flat tire.

After speaking with Charlie about the incident in the parking lot the night before, he insisted he drive her to work in the morning. The Charlie she was familiar with was rather reserved, but she was fully introduced to Chief Swan the previous evening. He drilled her with questions about the unknown man: what he was wearing, what car he was driving, how tall he was, why she was at work late. He cautioned her about being alone at night, his concern was fatherly in tone.

Amy had called Edward shortly afterward to inform him he didn't need to pick her up in the morning. He had not answered. _"I'll be escorted to work by the police. Can't get much safer than that,"_ she told him in her voicemail.

Sleep came with great effort, the thoughts in her mind determined to race endlessly until one looming thought brought her to a mental collapse: the man from the parking lot, the missing photos, the tire, Edward's speed, Edward's odd behavior, Edward's hair, Edward's eyes, Edward's face, Edward's smell, Edward's body …

At the moment, she craved Edward's phone call.

*****

"Hi Amy. You have a visitor."

"Okay, I'll be right up." Amy hung up her phone, wondering if that was the only phrase she'd ever hear from Miranda anymore. _What's with the visitors this week?_

It was already late morning, and yesterday's stress level had thankfully diminished with the dawn of a new day. Even the weather seemed to apologize, bright rays of sun shining through the office with vigor. As she strode along the cubicles to the main entrance, a content smile formed on her face. Today was a good day.

But as she walked into the reception area, the feeling vanished.

"Wes."

He was standing on the opposite end of the room, hands held up in mock surrender. She flinched toward the exit to return to the solitude of her office, but his soft voice prevented her from her escape.

"Wait. I come in peace." He smiled reassuringly at her, taking slow, mechanical steps toward her now frozen figure. "So before you run or yell at me or throw something at me, you should know that I'm just here to talk."

Amy let out a sigh and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So talk."

"Well, maybe not here. I was thinking more along the lines of a walk. I don't think your lovely receptionist would enjoy hearing all about what a jerk I've been."

Amy's eyes darted to Miranda, who was inconspicuously staring at her computer screen, her face reddening at the mention of her name.

"So, just a walk? I promise, I won't let you trip and/or fall."

Amy despised the grin that started to form on her face. In being mad at him, she had forgotten how clever he could be.

"Is that a smile?" Wes turned to Miranda, his eyes wide in surprise. "I think there's hope for me."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just a walk?"

"Just a walk."

*****

Wes held the door open for Amy, the light breeze combined with the sweet scent of blooming foliage calming her slightly elevated nerves.

"You look very nice today," he told her as the door swung shut behind them.

"Uh-huh." Her voice was dripping with skepticism at the potential hidden meaning of his compliment. He picked up on her distrustful vibe, but his response was unexpected. As they began to walk, Wes quickened his pace so he remained several steps in front of her while they journeyed along the sidewalk.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, since you don't trust me, I figured if I walk up here," he started, turning his head to the side so she could hear him, "you can't get mad at me for staring, and you can always see what I'm up to."

She felt herself smiling again. No, she didn't trust him, but he knew exactly what to say to make her smile. She was silent for several long moments as she studied Wes's appearance. Just an inch or two taller than her, Amy admitted he had a rather well proportioned body type. Trim, fit, and visually appealing. Even with his major discretion in mind, she was attracted to him.

During their silence, Amy glanced at the cars whizzing by, wondering what they thought of their strange walking patterns. "Y'know, it's hard for you to properly apologize to me up there."

"You're right." Wes turned around and began walking backward, his hands gesticulating as he tried to speak his mind. "I need you to know that I'm really sorry."

"Do you even—"

"Please just let me get this out, and then you can yell at me all you want." Amy scoffed and stopped walking, very much preferential to the yelling.

"I didn't mean for you to see me that night. Which isn't at all an excuse, but I think I did it because I couldn't have you. I was frustrated, and I made a bad decision."

"Are you kidding me right now?" She laughed at his reasoning, but her elevated voice and harsh tone made Wes recoil.

"I was serious when I told you I really like you." Wes's confidence had faltered. The same brightness in his eyes had diminished even in the blinding sun. "And I know this whole thing kind of sets me back a little—"

"Kind of a lot."

"Okay. Kind of a lot," he admitted, the defeat evident in his voice. "I just, I can't ask you to ignore what I did, but I have to ask you to try. And maybe get to know me a little. See if I'm different than what I've let you believe."

Amy's sigh was audible even over the traffic. The age-old conflict between her head and her heart seemed to be meeting for battle at her throat, thus preventing her from speaking.

Wes sensed a chance, and with a new charge, his confidence seemed to seep back into his voice. "I swear, I'm a pretty fun guy. I try to be cute, even if my face doesn't always cooperate. I'm pretty hilarious, and I'm usually good at being a gentleman when I'm not being an ass hole." He showed her a genuine smile, his eyes begging her forgiveness.

"Why? Why do you do that?" Her voice was as loud as it had been before.

"Do what?" The worry returned to his voice.

"I'm so prepared to hate you, but somehow, you know exactly what to say so I don't. It bothers me."

Wes exhaled in relief. The amount of fire in such a small person amused him, but it also attracted him to her even more. "Does it maybe not bother you enough to go out with me tomorrow night?"


	9. Jacob's Birthday

_Author's note: I apologize to my readers for my long absence – I just bought a house and have been busy with all things related to moving. However, I very much hope you enjoy this chapter. Much like Stephanie Meyer's meadow scene in "Twilight," the end of this chapter what the first scene I envisioned before I started writing this story. Enjoy._

**Chapter Nine: Jacob's Birthday**

"Of course it bothers me." Amy let her hands collapse at her sides, her eyes wide for emphasis. "And really, I'm screwed either way. Because if I say yes, I'll need to babysit you. If I say no, I can fully expect you'll hook up with the next chick you see."

Wes's shoulders dropped in defeat, her final statement chipping away a large chunk of his confidence. Amy felt the hanging weight of his silence fall upon her shoulders, and she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt for her comment.

"Look," she started, attempting to soften her tone, "reverse the roles for me, okay? Would you really trust me and want to date me if you saw what I saw at the Spring Fling? I doubt it."

"Please. Just one chance. One date. Even if we're around your other friends. Whatever you want to make you comfortable, I'll do it."

Amy's mobile phone rang inside her pocket. The noise interrupted her silent interrogation of Wes's thoughts, his eyes practically drooping in reaction to his downfall. She fidgeted in place. "I gotta get back to work."

Wes nodded in reply, his head slowly bobbing up and down in midair. His baby blue eyes had lost their vibrant luster, and she knew she was responsible for it.

"Oh my God, _fine!_" She momentarily let her knees cave in to the weight of her upper body, her hands extended in her own defeat. "I don't understand how you could possibly still like me after I've rejected you so many times. But I _may_ be at this bar tomorrow, Eclipse, for my friend's birthday. If we show up, and you're there, you're welcome to have a drink with us." Her tone was so nonchalant; she hated hearing her own rudeness.

The corners of Wes's mouth curved upward into an accomplished smile, the brightness immediately returning to his eyes. "That's all I wanted to hear." He began backing away from her, the bounce in his step hard to conceal.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a wink, finally turning away from her and casually beginning to jog across the street.

"Maybe!" she called after him, her tone more corrective than playful. She shook her head as she returned to the cool confines of the Daily News building. Her hand slipped into her pocket for her cell phone to check her missed call.

"Dammit!"

_One Missed Call From Edward Cullen  
One Voicemail_

She cursed aloud at her phone's display screen before immediately raising the device to her ear. The slender fingers of her left hand toyed with her long strands of hair at the sound of his voice.

_"Hi, it's Edward. Just returning your call. I, um, that's good that Charlie gave you a ride this morning. You should talk to him about what happened last night … if you haven't already ..." _The silence of his pause was filled with a heavy sigh. _"I'd like to see you tomorrow, if that's okay. Let me know. And be safe."_

Five minutes earlier, Edward stood out of sight across the street from Amy and Wes, Edward's ears attuned to the anxious timbre of Amy's voice.

"If I say yes, I'll need to babysit you. If I say no, I can fully expect you'll hook up with the next chick you see."

Pleased with her response, Edward leaned against the concrete wall of his lookout point outside a convenience store. Wes's thoughts were silent, although Edward's ability to seep into Wes's thoughts were often stifled, an unexplained irritation that made him dislike Wes even more.

"Just one chance. One date … "

Edward stifled a snarl at Wes's use of the word "date." But before he could dwell on the pathetic thought of a date between Wes and Amy, an errant thought trickled into Edward's head, its tone matching Wes's forlorn face.

_Please don't say no. Not again. I don't know what they'll do to me if I screw up again._

Edward's eyes narrowed. _What?_

He couldn't sprint across the street pummel West into the pavement, or, at the very least, interrupt their conversation; it would only scare Amy to show up so suddenly.

Thinking quickly for a less violent option, Edward retrieved his mobile phone and dialed Amy's number. "Pick up, pick up," he mumbled, watching Amy's features soften as they succumbed to the pitiful sorrow on Wes's face. She was giving in, the implications of being in Wes's presence now seemingly more dangerous than Edward had originally thought.

But the sound of her outgoing voicemail greeting caused a heavy weight to settle in his stomach. He began talking into his phone to leave her a message, his listening senses still dodging the wind and random thoughts of passerby to hear her voice …

_"_If we show up, and you're there, you're welcome to have a drink with us …"

Edward sighed loudly into his phone. Wes's former defeat had transferred to Edward, and his only remaining idea was to suggest he spend time with Amy the following day. Perhaps her fascination with him would lure her away from Wes, but he was not hopeful.

"I'd like to see you tomorrow, if that's okay. Let me know. And be safe."

*****

Amidst the gleaming sunset of Friday evening, Amy jogged through her living room to answer the chime of her doorbell. She paused and ran her fingers through her wavy hair to prompt additional volume before opening the door.

As expected, Jacob was standing on the other side, dressed in dark blue jeans and a deep maroon, long-sleeved t-shirt. The shirt clung to his muscular upper body, the cotton draped around his biceps. And, as Amy had hoped, Jacob was also wearing her favorite smile.

"Happy birthday!" Amy proclaimed with a huge grin, excitedly reaching across the open space to drape Jacob in a warm embrace. He released a laugh in response to her sudden affection, his hands gladly resting on her back to pull him into his body. Her ear pressed to his chest, she smiled at the sensation of the rumbling laughter beneath his flesh.

As he released her, his eyebrows briefly rose in appreciation of her outfit. "You look great," he told her. His chocolate-colored eyes drizzled along the curves of her body, the orbs scanning each crevice. Her jeans jealousy clung to her hips, but Jacob's eyes froze on the exposed skin of her torso below her white tank top. The delicately pale flesh had the faint hint of toned abdomen muscles, and his fingers twitched at the desire to run his hands across them.

"Thanks. You're not lookin' too bad yourself," she said with a grin, pinching the soft material at the base of his shirt. "I think we should take bets on how many girls will ask to feel your biceps tonight," she joked.

"Don't worry. The guys will make fun of me enough for that," he replied, nodding his head at the two vehicles parked along the side of the road, several sets of eyes peeking out at them from the open windows. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, just let me grab some cash." Amy stepped back into her condo and shoved a small pile of folded bills into her back pocket along with her ID. Her right hand then gripped a small box, and she excitedly thrust it forward into Jacob's chest as she reappeared in the doorway.

"What's this?" he asked as his grin spread across his face like dazzling white chocolate.

"Your birthday present." Amy wiggled the box until Jacob took it into his large hands. He examined the thin, perfectly wrapped box, the deep blue wrapping paper highlighted by a tiny, white bow on top.

"You didn't have to—"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and open it."

With a grin still hovering on his lips, Jacob shook his head as he unwrapped the small package. The box was so light that at first, Jacob thought nothing was inside. But after pulling aside a few white strips of tissue, a piece of white paper was revealed. Jacob pulled it out of the box and unfolded it to read the crisp handwriting:

**The Riverside Grille  
****Gift Certificate  
$50**

"It's a little anti-climactic, I know, but I had to wrap it. You have to unwrap gifts on your birthday," she said with a huge grin. Full of energy, she briefly raised onto her toes before continuing. "Remember Matt? Charlotte's boyfriend? He recommended this place. He said it was a great restaurant."

"Wow. This is … it's too much—"

"No! You gave me your time and your muscles and helped me move in. And your friends, too! You've been really sweet and helpful since I first got here, so, I just wanted to say thank you."

Jake shook his head as a flush of color flooded to his cheeks. "This is really nice of you. Thanks."

Amy grinned and reached her arms around Jacob's neck for a tight embrace. "You're welcome." Jacob willingly slid his hands around her back and guided them down to her waist before she let him go.

"Okay. Time to have some fun. Pretty sure after this week, I need a drink. Or many, many, many drinks," she joked as she closed and locked her door.

"Didn't you invite anyone?" he asked as they walked side-by-side down the stairs. "Quil kind of brought a date, I guess, but you obviously won't know her very well. I don't want you to feel left out."

"I'm fine with just the guys. I thought about inviting Charlotte, but it's a little weird when you're drinking with work people." Jacob nodded, and Amy felt her eyebrows furrow at her sudden realization: she _had_ invited someone. "I did invite this guy, Wes. But not exactly willingly." She felt her tone turn sarcastic as she reached the bottom step and her ballet flats crunched on the white gravel.

"That guy from the Spring Fling? The drunk one that was all over you?" he asked with a snicker. His tone lowered at the end of his laugh, projecting a tinge of jealousy.

Amy sighed before rapidly revealing her explanation. "Long and weird story short, he has a crush on me, but I don't know how comfortable I feel around him." She had never told Jacob about Wes's forest fling at the Spring Fling – only Edward knew about Wes's tree-side tryst. "So even though it's your birthday, if we run into him, I'm assigning you the task of protecting me."

"I can totally handle that." Jacob flashed her a grin and nudged her arm with his elbow. "And don't forget," his voice escalated as they reached the car, "Embry's tall and scary. And kind of a jerk," Jacob joked, punching Embry's arm through the open driver's window.

"Good luck finding a ride home," Embry said as Jacob opened the back seat door and climbed inside. Amy followed fashion on the opposite side, seating herself behind an unknown male.

Jacob leaned forward in his seat, his eyes on the passenger. "Sam, this is Amy. Amy, this is our pal, Sam Uley."

The head adorned with short, black hair in the passenger seat turned around to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes. "Nice to meet you." Sam offered her a warm smile and held out his hand. Amy shook it, the tingling warmth from his palm creeping up her arm in welcome. "You sure you want to hang out with these guys?" he joked, nodding his head at Embry and Jake. His voice was deeper and more reserved than the others', suggesting his maturity.

"I think so. They know how to have a good time." Amy winked at Jake and saw the right corner of Embry's mouth turn upward into a smile. "Where's um, where's Quil and his date?"

"Behind us," Jake answered, leaning back, his knees casually spread apart the width of the seat in front of him.

Amy turned around and waved through the windshield to Quil. Both he and his date waved back in unison from their seats within Quil's car. In another few seconds, Quil's head popped out of his window.

"Let's go!" he shouted, honking his horn in frivolity.

"Yeah. Drink specials start at eight, and it takes like, thirty minutes to get there."

"All right," Embry said as he shifted gears. "Let's get this party started."

*****

_"Amy?"_

_"Hi, Edward. Sorry I missed your call. Work's just been really busy."_

_"That's okay." He paused, hoping the silence would allow him to think of what to say next. "I just wanted to talk to you. See how you were doing."_

_Her limbs tingled in response to his thoughts being focused on her. "Doing fine, I guess. Just wish it was the weekend, y'know?"_

_"You should talk to Charlie about what happened," he responded, his voice dangerously quiet, yet surprisingly calm._

_"I, um, I did. This morning. Since I didn't see the guy, and he didn't do anything to me, Charlie can't really do much. He just wants me to be careful."_

_"Yes, you should be."_

_"I … I, um …" Her voice trailed off, and she inhaled deeply through her nostrils, her senses craving to take in his scent as her head agonized over how to respond. She paced around her office, raking her hands through her hair._

_"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, his voice still soft as he approached his silver Volvo a block away from the Daily News building. _

_Amy froze in place, her hand still combing through her blonde locks. She swore her blood momentarily stopped pumping as her negative response loomed. "I really wish I could, but I can't. It's-I have plans already. I'm sorry." It killed her to say the words._

_Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he sat inside his Volvo. "Would it be at all possible for you to cancel them? I really wanted to spend time with you."_

_Amy felt her gut wrench in conflict. Just hearing Edward with such longing emotions made her want to kiss him through the phone. But she had committed her evening to her new, and very supportive, friend. "I wish I could, Edward, but I really can't."_

_"And if I insist?"_

_Despite his strange choice of words, she almost laughed. "I'd have to insist back. I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize." His tone had softened. "Just … just have fun. And take care of yourself. I want you to call me if you need anything."_

_"Don't worry so much about me. I'll be fine."_

_Edward stared out of his windshield as the cloud cover began to diminish miles to the west. Alice's warning began to repeat in his head, the words chilling his already frozen body._

I can't tell you much, Edward. But I see a clear, night sky. And I see her terrified … reaching for you. She's not safe.

I see her terrified …

She's not safe.

*****

"Izzy! Let's go! We're dancin'!" Jacob shouted into her ear over the thumping club music inside Eclipse.

Amy turned toward him, a drink in her hand. A smile crept onto her face at the sound of Jake's new nickname for her, but her eyes quickly grew wide in overdramatic fear. "No way! I'm not that good of a dancer."

"Don't care." Jake took the drink from her hand and reached between the bodies of Sam and Embry to set the glass on the bar. "It's my birthday, and I want my birthday dance."

"Ask Embry – he's dateless," she said with a wink at Embry. Sam chuckled beside her.

"Am not! Why do you think I invited Sam?" Embry started slipping an arm around Sam's shoulder, who quickly shuddered it away in response.

"Go out and dance with him, kid. I gotta kick this guy's ass," Sam said. He set his beer down on the bar beside Amy's drink, then turned to Embry in a mock face-off.

"C'mon." Jake grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her away from his friends. Amy felt the swarm of people around her blur into streaks of light as Jake led her toward the dance floor. She already knew she had overindulged, but she rarely drank, so a miniscule amount of alcohol could push her past an acceptable limit.

"Jake, slow down!" she called to him with a laugh, but he couldn't hear her over the music screaming through their ears. The bass thumped inside her belly, instilling in her a drive to move her limbs. Jake spun her around in a full circle and pulled her toward him, both of them laughing as Amy stumbled into his chest.

"A little drunk, are we?" he said, his bottom lip brushing her ear.

"I blame you." She poked his chest with both index fingers.

"My apologies." Jake whipped her around again, his muscular arms pulling her into his body. Amy let out an outburst of laughter as her back molded into his chest. His hips began to swing back and forth to the steady rhythm of the music, guiding her lower body to move in unison with him.

Embry appeared on the dance floor in front of her, the light from the club lights bouncing off of his eyes. Amy grinned when she saw him and reached for Embry's extended hand. Embry twirled her around and kept a solid grip on her hand when the spin was complete. He froze on the dance floor, causing Amy to laugh.

"That's it – that's my best move!" he shouted to her.

"Valiant effort!" She gripped his wrist, and used his sturdy weight to support herself as she leaned forward to lightly kiss his cheek.

For the next hour, she danced with Jake, with Embry, Sam, Quil and his date occasionally joining in. Jake and Sam were by far the best dancers, their ability to guide their partners a welcome talent the more Amy drank. Even her tongue seemed to tingle, the numbness a welcome feeling after the week from hell.

As midnight approached, Jake showed no signs of slowing, even as the sweat beads formed just beneath his hairline. He gripped Amy's arm and twirled her in front of him. Amy's long hair spun with her in a perfect circle, the blonde locks curling in the humidity.

"Okay, no more spinning," she shouted to Jake with a grin. "I'm way too dizzy."

"No, you're way too drunk," he shouted back, his hands taking a firm hold of her waist. Jake's perfectly white smile blurred together with his facial features. Her hands gripped Jake's wrists as her body started to tilt backward.

"Whoa, there! You need a break?"

She nodded, and Jacob immediately slung an arm around her shoulder to guide her back toward the bar. But almost instantly, the arm disappeared as Jake was aggressively knocked backward by a brawling group of males.

Amy stumbled to her left, her head automatically turning toward the space where Jacob had been a moment earlier. But her blurred vision couldn't capture his tall frame. She didn't think he had been knocked over, but too many bodies obstructed her view of the club.

"You okay?" A hand appeared on her arm from behind, the sound of a familiar voice seeping into her ears.

Amy turned around to meet Wes's blue eyes, their vibrant color visible even in the dim light of the club.

"Wes?"

"In the flesh," he replied with a grin, his index finger brushing a section of hair away from her eyes. The grin faded faster than she expected, and his eyes scanned the bodies around them for an unknown purpose.

"I'm drunk," she shouted to him, eliciting a chuckle from the man before her.

"I see that. C'mon, you should sit down for a bit." Just as Jake had a few seconds earlier, Wes placed his arm around her shoulder to guide her toward a seat at the bar.

"But, my friend—"

"He's fine. See? He's right there." Wes pointed through the swarming mass of testosterone at Jacob, who was trying to maneuver around the human barrier, muttering curse words. Wes's hand returned to her shoulder, and he led her away from the brawling males. At the bar, a single stool was unoccupied, and Wes gripped her hand as she sat on the hard wood.

"I didn't, uh, I didn't think you were going to come," she said, blinking slowly as she gazed upward into his eyes.

"I didn't think I would either." The tone in his voice had changed, and Wes once again scanned the sea of heads and bodies surrounding them. This time, Amy turned her head to attempt to find what he was so focused on.

"What's up with your creepy staring? Who are you looking for?" she asked bluntly.

Wes's eyes snapped back to focus on Amy. "No one. I found who I was looking for," he said with a wink.

She had grown weary of battling his affection, and she responded with a forced smile. "I don't get why you like me so much. Or do you just like when I verbally abuse you?"

"You could probably physically abuse me, and I'd like it," he joked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"You're nothing but trouble." Amy watched Wes's mouth expand into a smile, then open as a laugh departed his lips. But with the speed of a flash of lightning, his expression changed, and his face turned white. He swallowed and stood up straight, awkwardly shoving his hands into his jean pockets. Amy's eyebrows furrowed, and she once again turned around to find the source of Wes's abrupt change in demeanor.

A man was leaning over the bar behind Amy, his long, blonde hair pulled back into a slick ponytail. Pale and frozen like a statue, the man stared straight ahead, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled and exhaled. Almost robotically, he pushed his body away from the bar and stood to full height, his muscles straining at the seams of his black t-shirt. As if in slow motion, the man turned to the left toward Amy and Wes, his eyes pausing on Wes before he disappeared in the crowd.

"What the hell was with that guy? His eyes were like …" She trailed off as she returned her focus to Wes. "What's the matter with you? Do you know that guy?" She squinted in the darkness at Wes's white face. At the sound of her last question, he closed his eyes and shook his head as if shunning a thought from his mind.

"No, no, I-nothing's wrong. Weird guy, huh?" He flashed her a smile.

"Maybe he was checking you out."

An outburst of laughter escaped his lips. "Somehow, I doubt that—"

"You okay, Izzy?"

Jake had appeared beside Amy, his eyes flicking from her to the man standing in front of her. The smile was absent from his face, his figure dominant as he quickly evaluated Wes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Just some guys fighting. They ran into me, but I survived." The smile finally appeared on his face, even as his eyes glanced in Wes's direction. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure." She slung her hand around Jake's bicep and slid off the stool. "See you later, Wes." She smiled at him as Jake led her toward the dance floor. Wes offered a quick wave in reply before slipping out of sight like a snake in the grass.

Jake demonstrated a shift in his emotions as they rejoined the crowd on the dance floor. No doubt intoxicated himself, he had focused his energy on ensuring one of his body parts was always touching one of hers. With the crowd on the dance floor seemingly doubled in size, the couple couldn't dance without bumping into others, stepping on toes, or feeling a quick jab of an elbow. As a result, Jake drew her closer, his hands clinging to the small of her back.

As the next song began, Jake twirled her 180 degrees, gripping her waist and pulling her into his chest in a backward hug. He nestled his chin into the crook of her neck, and his nose greedily inhaled the sweet floral scent of her hair. As his hot breath crept over the smooth skin of her cheek, Jake slipped his fingers between hers secured their intertwined arms around her waist.

Drawing her closer, he felt his groin react to the feel of her body pressed into his. The higher amount of alcohol in his system enabled him to be more daring, and he released her hands to allow his palms to glide down across her stomach to grip her hips.

Despite her inebriation, Amy could sense the presence of each of Jake's fingertips on her hips. The sensation in her blood caused her head to swim, and the room began to spin in a counterclockwise circle, the beams of light molding into one color.

Jacob's hips began to grind into her rear, the stiff bulge in his pants pushing against his briefs and into the denim of her blue jeans. His fingertips began to crawl up the front of her shirt as his lips met the moist skin of her neck. Amy's body responded with pleasure, but her clouded mind was battling mixed emotions.

Jake's lips moved from her neck to her jaw line, her neck craning backward in response. The soft flesh tingled on her skin, the rock-hard bulge growing in intensity as it pushed into her body. Greedily, Jake pressed his mouth to hers, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. As he slid the slippery muscle inside, Amy pulled away in shock.

"Jake, wait …"

She gazed into his soft, brown eyes, attempting to force him to understand her confusion, her desire to stop. But like a storm, Jake's lips dove forward again, his moistened lips craving to meld with hers.

Amy pulled away from him this time. "Stop, Jake." Her voice was calm, but the worry over his reaction crept into her tone. "I don't-I don't think I can do this. We're drunk. We're both drunk."

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, his face now the one showing worry, even fear. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." She gave him a reassuring smile as she took a step forward, her hand gripping his forearm. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She pecked his cheek before turning around to slither through the crowd toward the restroom.

Each step was a battle with the bodies and limbs on the overcrowded dance floor. She pushed her way through sweaty dancers and drunken groups amidst ear-pounding music. Each person ignored her polite requests to let her pass, forcing her to push her way through the swarm of people. Like an overfilled balloon, she popped through the edge of the crowd, falling forward into a stone wall.

As she regained her balance, she stood up to find she didn't hit a wall: she hit a body.

"Hello, my dear. We've been waiting for you."

Amy looked up toward the voice, her stomach churning in angst as she met a set of bright red eyes. The pale face surrounding them made the crimson eyes even more terrifying, the shadow of his spiked, dark hair falling over his forehead.

With a flick of his wrists, he clenched her forearms and pinned them behind her back. She grunted at the stinging pain that shot up her arms. "Let me go! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"No, no, my dear. I cannot let you go."

"Why is there no one … why is there no one around?!" she suddenly shouted. Her eyes scanned the dark, abandoned hallway. A glowing red exit sign shined like a beacon above a door less than ten feet away.

"Because we made it that way. You are ours to keep." Another voice announced the presence of a second body. Amy's head whipped to the side, her breaths expelling from her mouth in rapid bursts. The man with the blonde ponytail from the bar now stood inches behind her. Amy struggled to free her arms, to move her legs, but they would not budge under the strength of the red-eyed stranger.

"She seems to think she's going somewhere," the blonde one said.

"I see that. But you always like it when they fight."

"I do."

She jumped and whimpered as a pair of hands slid around her waist from behind, the icy fingers pressing into the warm flesh of her stomach. His chest pushed into her back, and she could feel the smooth skin of his cheek pressing against her own. The blonde one inhaled deeply, his mouth inches from her neck.

In a fury of movement, a tornadic swirl of color erupted around her. Her eyes couldn't focus on a single object, but at least five bodies were now in the hallway, a combination of grunts and snarls audible even over the deafening music.

A hand gripped her waist, and in another second, she was breathing the cool, nighttime air. With her back resting against the brick wall of the alley behind the club, her eyes focused on Edward, his arms shaking as they pressed into the wall on either side of her head. The tremor in his limbs urged him to kill the lowlifes on the other side of the wall, but not with Carlisle here.

"What the fuck just happened?" The air pumped in and out of her lungs at a rapid pace, her chest mimicking the movement to keep up with her body's need for more oxygen.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened?" she repeated. "And what are you doing here?" Her voice was suddenly much more fierce.

"I needed to make sure you—"

"How did you know …" she paused, finally realizing the obvious. "You followed me! You're always telling me to be safe, and then you follow me?" As she paused, she felt her conflicting emotions battle for victory within her: fear, anger, desire and confusion willed the tears to form in her eyes. He was so beautiful, yet elusive. He had just saved her, yet she didn't understand how. Or why.

"What do you want, Edward? Do you want me?" The frustration in her voice caused the teardrops to fall from her eyes. "Do you want me?!" she screamed, shoving her hands into his chest. Edward didn't budge.

"Yes." His voice was soft, his golden eyes attempting to convey his thoughts. He couldn't tell her everything. Not now.

His one-worded response made another set of teardrops fall, and she slowly moved away from the wall. Edward reached his hand up to her face, his thumb tracing the moist streak running down her cheek.

"Don't. Please don't. Not right now." She stepped away from him, her heart crushing at the sight of the pain in his eyes. The confusion overwhelmed her, and she turned around and jogged away from him.

As she entered the main street, she attempted to make sense of the last several minutes, from Jacob's kiss, to the two strangers near the bathroom, to the fight that ensued, to Edward in the alley. Her eyes swimming with tears, she didn't even consider her surroundings as she walked the deserted street away from the bar.

"NOOO!"

Before she could register the source of the scream or look for the fleeing assailant, the pain invaded her body. Her knees hit the ground beside an empty syringe, an invisible, microscopic army coursing through her veins from the injection site at her left arm.

Like thunderous raindrops, her heart pounded within her chest as a creeping, numbing sensation took over her arm. Pure panic replaced all emotions. Her left leg was next, followed quickly by her pelvis and back.

Edward was at her side as her back hit the ground. "Oh my God, Amy. Baby, talk to me. What's happening?"

Her entire body was screaming for her to run, to escape this numbing torture. But her mind and body weren't connecting. She shook violently in response, grabbing for Edward with her right arm.

"Can't … move …"

Edward was helpless as she groped for his shirt. Finally gripping the material, she pulled on the cotton so roughly that it ripped at the base. Her thoughts were spilling out and into his head, her terror unable to contain them.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly within his own.

She gasped for breath as the numbness took over the rest of her body, her limbs flinching violently to break free of the torture. The tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes, obscuring Edward's concerned face and Carlisle's sudden appearance.

Above her, the clear, night sky displayed a wondrous portrait of stars.

And then everything went black.


	10. What Happened?

**Chapter 10 – What Happened?**

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward asked. His normally soothing voice raised in anxiety over the thumping club music. His furrowed eyebrows concerned his sister, but her lack of vision scared him more. "I don't understand. Why can't you see?"

"I get snapshots." Alice paused to allow a drunk couple to tumble by her and Edward. She and Edward were stationed near the rear of the club behind the largest group of dancing party-goers, acting elusive to remain hidden. From their guarded location, Edward's eyes sliced through the crowd to find Amy. _Still with Jacob_, he thought.

_He can look after her, Edward. He's fully capable. Plus the pack's here_—

"Absolutely not," he spat, his words meshing with the growl that escaped his throat. As his eyes darted back to Alice, he immediately regretted snapping at his sister. She and his family were only here because they cared for him. Because they respected his infatuation with a human. "I'm sorry Alice."

"It's okay, Edward." Alice gave him a smile – Edward's favorite smile. Just the corners of her mouth effortlessly lifted up in genuine sweetness.

"I can't leave her. Not when you've—"

"Seen what I've seen. I understand. But I can't tell you much more. Like I said, I see snapshots. Some are inside here, some are not. I just can't tell if it's all happening soon. Tonight is very uncertain for her—" Alice stopped speaking when Edward flinched, his head whipping to the left. Almost simultaneously, Alice turned her head in the same direction. She smelled it, too.

_Two of them_, Edward thought.

_Both male_, Alice added.

Edward sensed Alice's thoughts shift to Jasper. In turn, Jasper's mind was focused on Alice. As they moved into the crowd, Edward tried to ignore the twitch of jealousy sitting in the depths of his stomach. In a moment of tension, with the scent of danger wafting through the air, Jasper and Alice thought only of each other.

"Where's Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"Near the bar. He's spotted one of them," Edward answered, his eyes on Amy as his mind quickly deciphered Carlisle's location. She was dancing with Jacob, clearly inebriated. Edward loathed the sight of Jacob's hands running along her body. With the music filling each patron's ear to capacity, no one heard the growl escape his lips. He imagined what the denim of her jeans would feel like under his cold fingertips, how warm the skin of her stomach would feel, the scent of her hair teasing his nostrils as her head bobbed to the music …

But a new scent lingered in the moist air like a sinful delicacy.

_Blood._

In a flash, Alice grabbed Edward's arm, the force of her sudden lunge shaking his concentration. Edward dove into her thoughts to find a vision of Jasper fighting with several men in the club. The image was playing on a loop in Alice's head, Jasper's bloodlust turning him into the monster he didn't want to be.

"Find Carlisle. Go!" Edward shouted at Alice's already dashing figure. Perhaps she moved too quickly for a human through the people nearby, but no one noticed. As her petite frame disappeared, Edward slipped through the crowd in the opposite direction in search of the unknowns. He wanted to be closer to Amy, too, the need for her protection pulling at his conscience even more with two hungry, nomad vampires scouring the club for a fresh meal. He tried to ignore the thoughts of the aroused clubbers as he passed them, many of the women yearning for his body.

Emmett would have been useful in this setting, his taller stature more apt for finding the unknown. But, to avoid conflict with his wife, he had taken Rosalie's side in their argument. Rose believed a human was not worth risking their lives and did not belong in their world.

Guilt washed over him with the fresh whiff of blood as he invaded Jasper's thoughts. He avoided intruding upon his sibling's minds out of respect for their privacy, but if Jasper lost control, it meant the destruction of his family's secrecy.

It happened before he could find his brother. Jasper grabbed a young woman's hand, a white bandage around her thumb seeping with fresh blood from a tiny cut. The woman's boyfriend pushed Jasper, causing a domino effect of colliding bodies. Seeking human sustenance, Jasper grabbed the woman's hand a second time, causing an even harsher reaction from the boyfriend. It took a mere second for the brawl to explode, any male within the vicinity joining in like a pack of territorial animals.

Edward heard it before he saw it, his swift legs guiding him through the club toward the agitated shouts and swears as he continued to peer into his brother's mind. Jasper was drifting further and further from his vegetarian self, so much so that any available limb would satisfy his craving. Amidst the thrashing, violent collection of males, the venom began to collect into Jasper's mouth . . . Edward was only feet away . . .

"Edward, stop." A hand pressed into his chest preventing him from diving into the fight. Carlisle's imploring gaze was fixed on Edward. "Jacob is too close. I don't want the wolves knowing how many of us are here. He's already seen Alice." Carlisle sensed the reluctance in Edward's eyes. "Alice has your brother under control."

"There are others here. Alice and I—"

"I know. That is your focus now. Leave Jasper to Alice."

Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"I suggest you try to read the minds of the unknowns. Perhaps we can lure them out of here before the pack finds out. Amy may need you, too."

At mention of her name, Edward inhaled a faint whiff of her scent. It could find him so easily. For a moment, the scent intoxicated him as much as the alcohol-induced patrons. His head turned in the direction of the scent, his eyes finding her instantly. Fury ignited him at the sight of Amy at the bar, sandwiched between Wesley and one of the unknown vampires.

Carlisle followed Edward's line of sight to the bar, then immediately pressed his hands into his son's chest as he practically flew forward toward Amy. "No, Edward. Stay calm. There's nothing you can do right now except look after her. If you go after Wes or the unknowns, you'll just scare her and no doubt enrage the pack."

"I don't trust him. I can't just stand here—"

"Try." Carlisle squeezed his son's shoulder, his gaze imploring his son to trust him. "The two other vampires don't seem to be threatening, but be wary. They're nomads." Edward nodded again. "I need to check on your brother. I can't stop you from doing what you think is right, but there are so many humans here. Try not to take action unless it's necessary. Please."

Looking from Carlisle to Amy, Edward's eyes narrowed at Wesley, a vision of himself drinking the blood from Wesley's severed corpse flashing through his mind. Edward imagined how he would kill him, how the venom would seep into his mouth as he stalked him, how he would creep up behind him, his fingers reaching for his neck, how the blood would be sweet with revulsion.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice snapped him back to reality. "Get closer if you have to, but stay out of sight."

Edward's eyes now focused on the vampire behind Amy. Carlisle squeezed his shoulder once again before disappearing into the crowd to find Alice and Jasper.

The vampire stood upright, his red eyes blazing into Wesley. Edward took several slow, deliberate steps toward the bar, Wesley's petrified expression causing Edward's body to tremble in resistance to fulfilling his fantasy. _They know each other_.

Jacob was back, his furious expression matching Edward's. Jacob's presence caused Edward to pause, and jealousy quickly replaced his rage as Jacob led her onto the dance floor. Edward didn't know what would cause him to be more vicious: the sight of Wesley and the vampire so close to his Amy, or watching Jacob's hands resume to their far-too-comfortable position on Amy's waist.

Conflicted, Edward remained frozen. He wanted to track Wes, to ensure no harm would cross Amy's path. But how could he ensure Amy was protected if he left her? His eyes flicked back and forth between the empty space where Wes had been and the infuriating sight of Jacob's arms smothering Amy.

Cursing, Edward moved toward Wes's ghost as his eyes burned into Jacob. The jealousy only agitated him more, his keen senses attempting to ignore the close proximity of Jacob's lips to Amy's sweet, pale skin.

Dodging more bodies, he greedily inhaled the air for a whiff of Wes's scent. He continuously had difficulty tracking it. Wes smelled surprisingly plain, with only a delicate hint of tree … was it spruce or fir? With his senses of smell and sight dominating his actions, he was determined to find Wes. He was certain the man was dangerous.

As he rounded the same group of females he had passed minutes earlier, he froze. Amy's scent now invaded his nostrils, the unmistakable and irresistible combination of fresh fig, clean cotton, a sensual flora, and the dreamy, crisp aroma that could only be found in the fog from the Olympic mountain range. But her scent wasn't what made him pause.

_Who the fuck are you? What do I do-what do I do?! They're going to kill me!_

The nomads. They had her. She was trapped within their grasp as they closed in on her delicious flesh, her warm blood just inches away from their venom-soaked teeth.

_There's no way I'm going to escape this. I'm going to die. I'm going to die …_

His panic was holding him captive. Could he fight the two vampires on his own?

He wouldn't have to. Alice was hurrying toward him with Jasper and Carlisle close behind. Her concerned gaze clearly conveyed she had seen the disgusting scene play in her head. What else had she seen? Was Amy going to die? Would she be raped? Drained of her blood and left to perish?

Edward grabbed Alice's arm, and the foursome immediately marched in the direction of Alice's vision. But Edward didn't need directions. He could follow Amy's scent, her terrified thoughts … for the first time, he could see the world through her eyes. Alice was the first to speak as they neared the deserted hallway.

"They intend to kill her Edward—"

"That's not happening," he spat.

"It won't. You won't let it. But something else is unclear—"

"Alice, go for the blonde. His back will be to us, and he won't have time to hear you coming. Jasper, Carlisle, the dark-haired one is bigger. He's the one holding her."

"How do you know that?" Carlisle asked?

"I can hear her."

Jasper and Carlisle exchanged a glance. Up until now, they were under the impression Edward couldn't hear Amy's thoughts. The new development was intriguing.

Edward growled as the latest vision invaded his mind. Amy whimpered as a pair of hands slid around her waist from behind, the icy fingers pressing into the warm flesh of her stomach. The blonde-haired vampire's chest pushed into her back, and judging by her pained expression, she could feel the smooth skin of his cheek pressing against her own. The blonde one inhaled deeply, his mouth inches from her neck …

"Go!" Edward screamed, his only thought of Amy, of saving her from the darkness of his world.

The four vampires charged into the hallway, creating an instant, chaotic war scene as the two nomads were ambushed. As instructed, Alice slammed her foot into the side of the blonde, the force of the blow like an explosion as he flew into the wall. The rest was a flurry of movement as Edward punched the dark-haired vampire in the face, his steel fist causing the nomad to soar across the hallway and hit the wall, pieces of concrete falling from the wall and landing beside him on the floor.

As the battle continued, however brief it would be with humans so close, Edward grabbed Amy's waist and rushed her through the nearby exit into the alley, selfishly happy to have her warm body underneath his fingertips. Gently resting her body against the wall of the club, he studied her for injuries. Her breaths were so rapid, her veins appetizingly pounding against her flesh.

To avoid the luscious temptation, Edward removed his quaking hands from her waist and placed them on the wall on either side of her head.

With her back resting against the brick wall, her eyes were focused on Edward. The tremor in his limbs urged him to kill the nomads on the other side of the wall, but not with Carlisle here. And he would not leave Amy.

"What the fuck just happened?" The air pumped in and out of her lungs at a rapid pace, her chest mimicking the movement to keep up with her body's need for more oxygen.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened?" she repeated. "And what are you doing here?" Her voice was suddenly much more fierce.

Guilt struck him in the gut like a sucker punch. He had to tell her … he followed her, he craved her, he wanted her. And he was a vampire. What other story would she believe? "I needed to make sure you—"

"How did you know …" she paused, finally realizing what he had yet to say. "You followed me! You're always telling me to be safe, and then you follow me?" She paused, and Edward immediately tried to dive into her thoughts, but they had once again become silent. Her face expressed conflicting emotions, but he couldn't tell what they were. Did she hate him? Was she afraid of him? Worse of all, would she never want to see him again?

Edward felt a wrenching pain squeeze his lifeless heart as the tears formed in her brilliant, blue eyes. The salty tears were there because of him. He had succeeded in scaring her, in pushing away the only woman he couldn't have.

"What do you want, Edward? Do you want me?" The frustration in her voice caused the teardrops to fall from her eyes. Each drop caused an exponential ache in his heart. He wanted to kiss them, to kiss her, to remove all the pain. "Do you want me?!" she screamed, shoving her hands into his chest. Edward didn't budge. He was, for the first time in as long as he could remember, afraid.

"Yes." His voice was soft, his golden eyes attempting to convey his thoughts. He couldn't tell her everything. Not now. She was in shock. She couldn't understand …

His one-worded response made another set of teardrops fall, and she slowly moved away from the wall. Unable to resist her vulnerability, Edward reached his hand up to her face, his thumb tracing the moist streak running down her cheek.

"Don't. Please don't. Not right now." She stepped away from him, the sound of that single, retreating footstep killing his already dead soul. He needed her more than she could ever understand. The mere sight of her made him feel alive, even though he most obviously wasn't. The confusion overwhelmed her, and she turned around and jogged away from him.

Not wanting to upset her more, he could only watch her retreating form, her blonde hair shimmering in the moonlight. He would follow close behind until she was ready to talk.

A black streak of movement crossed her path, an arm raised in preparation to strike.

"NOOOO!" he screamed. The arm stabbed her with an unknown weapon, causing her knees to drop to the ground.

Her thoughts invaded his mind again, only this time he wished he couldn't hear them. Too stunned to think, the screams burst free in her mind. Pain had invaded her body.

Edward sprinted to her falling form, reaching her side as her fragile body hit the ground. An empty syringe was beside her, an invisible, microscopic army coursing through her veins from the injection site at her left arm.

"Oh my God, Amy. Baby, talk to me. What's happening?" Her thoughts were still only screams. Nothing was making any sense: no cohesive phrases, only sounds of indescribable torture.

She only shook violently in response, grabbing for Edward with her right arm. "Can't … move …" she finally said. Edward was helpless as she groped for his shirt for some kind of support. Finally gripping the material, she pulled on the cotton so roughly that it ripped at the base.

His hands caressed her forehead, hoping his touch could lull her quaking body. Glancing up, Edward saw his father running down the street, Alice frozen in horror behind him. Jasper was flying toward Edward's Volvo, parked only a block away from them.

"Carlisle!" Edward shouted, gabbing Amy's hand and holding it tightly within his own. She continued gasping for breath as whatever coursed through her veins took full control of her body. Her legs were limp beside him, only her upper torso and arms flinching violently for control from the injection. The tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes as Carlisle appeared, Jasper close behind with Carlisle's medical bag he had retrieved from the car.

Quickly pulling out another syringe, Carlisle injected Amy's right arm with a clear fluid. _Just a sedative, Edward. It will take away her pain. _Within seconds, her rapid, violent flinching slowed and stopped. With a disturbing serenity, her eyelids gave in to the sedative and closed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked with fury, his eyes not leaving her now calm face. Edward carefully slipped his arms under Amy's back and knees and effortlessly raised her. He instantly began to worry at the feel of the cool skin of her arms. Too cool for a human.

"Let's get her inside the car before anyone sees this." Carlisle answered, ignoring Edward's question. They were beyond lucky no one _had_ seen them.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked, slipping her arm around Jasper's. _She's supposed to be fine. This isn't supposed to happen. We're going to be friends … she's supposed to be my best friend …_

Edward wanted to hug Alice for her concern, and he was glad when Jasper pulled her close to his body to comfort her.

"Everyone get to the cars. We're taking her to the hospital. I don't know what to expect right now." Carlisle carefully grabbed the empty syringe from the ground to examine it, then placed it in a plastic container, sealed it and put it inside his medical bag. Holding Amy close to his chest, Edward carried her to his Volvo while Alice and Jasper climbed inside of their Mustang.

"I'll drive," Carlisle said, reaching inside Edward's front pocket for the keys. Edward was thankful he didn't have to let go of Amy, but he could sense the abnormally panicked strain in Carlisle's voice. Carefully sitting down in the backseat, Edward slid into the car with Amy bundled in his arms. She let out a soft moan, but remained still.

"Heat, Dad," Edward requested as Carlisle started the Volvo. Carlisle immediately complied as he put the car into gear and pulled away from the club.

"Is she cold?" Carlisle asked, his eyes darting to Amy in the rearview mirror.

"Yes."

"Is she still shaking?"

"No."

"The sedative won't last long. I didn't have that much with me."

Worried what would happen when she awoke, Edward leaned forward to softly kiss her forehead. As his right arm cradled her head, his left hand caressed the denim of her jeans.

"You need to tell me what happened."

"I don't know if I can, son." Carlisle's fatherly tone had returned. "But I suspect it's the same substance I've been studying for the past two weeks. The numbing injection. We've had three females in the hospital in the past few days with traces of it inside of them. And you know about the murders."

If he weren't a vampire, Edward believed his pale face would have turned white. Yes, he knew about the murders. Seven in the past month: a record amount for the area. The toxicology report for each victim showed large traces of the injection in their bodies. Only the hospital and the local police were aware of this, afraid to share the evidence with the media without knowing all the details. The media were already speculating enough and scaring the town with stories about a potential serial killer.

Days ago, when Carlisle and Edward took Amy home after she sprained her ankle, Chief Swan had alerted Carlisle to the murders in the hopes of using Carlisle as a watchdog for any suspicious behavior or similar victims at the hospital. Charlie said the victims showed strange attack marks.

Only the Cullens and the wolves suspected vampires were the culprits. But they did not understand why. _Really? Some numbing potion? Takes the fun out of hunting, don't you think?_ Emmett had said.

"But why would they kill her? Why in a public place?"

"I don't think they intended to kill her in the street," Carlisle replied. Edward almost asked Carlisle to turn the car around so he could return to the club to kill the nomads.

"Where did they go?" he asked angrily.

"They fled. Jasper and Alice are too good of fighters."

"What the hell are we supposed to tell her when she wakes up? How can we possibly explain all of this without telling her everything?"

"She's going to be too panicked when she wakes up. Even if we wanted to, I wouldn't tell her anything until we've talked about this. As a family."

"I don't want this happening again. I don't want her unprotected—"

"I want her examined first." Carlisle was firm with his stance on not telling Amy their secret without the Cullen family discussing tonight's events.

Edward had a plethora of more questions, but Amy began to stir in his arms. "Dad, I think she's waking up."

"Can't … move …" she mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing. Her eyes were still closed, but the pain was evident.

"I'm here, baby. You're safe," he replied softly, his left hand reaching over her torso to touch her face. "How long does the numbness last?" Edward quickly asked Carlisle.

"Not long, I don't think. Our kind doesn't need much time to … " Carlisle trailed off, but Edward understood. Vampires needed only seconds to kill.

In a violent fury not unlike her wild jerking from minutes ago, Amy awoke from her foggy slumber. Recalling her previous terror, her body overcompensated for its battle with the injection, and her flailing limbs filled the backseat of the car.

"Amy! Amy, you're okay. Calm down." Edward grabbed one of her hands and forced her to settle back into the empty seat beside him. Wide-eyed and shaking, she stared at Edward, his golden eyes attempting to calm her.

"What the fuck happened? What happened to me?!" The tears came in a sudden burst, the warm liquid seeping from her eyes in the only response her body could conjure. Beyond confused, she squeezed Edward's hand for comfort, her vision blurring as Carlisle slowed the car and pulled over on the side of the road. Alice and Jasper pulled over not far behind.

"You were attacked," Edward said softly, gliding closer to her and pulling her hand into his lap.

"I don't understand. I was … someone came at me … " The tears wouldn't allow her to finish her sentence, but she raised her left arm in reference to the attacker's injection.

How could Edward explain the truth without telling the Cullens's secret?.Instead he said what he hoped she longed to hear. "I'll never let that happen again. I promise."

Amy instantly climbed back into her protective place in Edward's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck as a fresh outburst of tears poured from her eyes. As she buried her head into Edward's neck, he closed his eyes at the feel of the warm wetness of her tears against his skin.

He had to be so cold – how could she feel comfortable so close to him? Yet, she elicited the sweetest pleasure to coarse through his body as her fingers gripped the base of his hairline. His arms were around her instantly, pulling her quivering body into his own.

"You're safe. You're safe now," he murmured.

In an unexpected show of affection, Amy's warm, soft lips planted two soft kisses on Edward's neck. The ends of Edward's mouth curved upward into a smile, for in the brief moments her lips had been on his skin, life and death had united as one.

After several minutes of cradling her in his arms, Amy pulled away from Edward, wiping her tear-stained face. "I think … I just need some air for a second." Edward nodded in compliance and reached behind her to open the door for her. Expressionless, she stepped out of the car, her congested head welcoming the fresh air.

Glancing at his father, Edward received several messages from his gaze, even though he could easily read his thoughts. Amy would be okay, and Carlisle was filled with joy to see his son so happy.

Returning his attention to the sound of Amy's feet crunching on the gravel of the road's shoulder, he stepped out of the car to join her.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly, only a few steps behind her. She shook her head, but she was hugging her arms close to her body. Coming up behind her, Edward placed a hand on the small of her back. "Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head again, but turned to face him and rested her head on his chest, her hands still secured around her own arms. Deeply inhaling her scent, Edward ignored the burn in his throat and instead tasted the fig, air, water and fauna that he had grown to love. His lips grazed her hair, then softly kissed her forehead.

Rapid footsteps caused his head to whip to the right. Nothing was visible in the darkness, but the footsteps were human, charging with hatred. Before the night gave away the person's identity, Edward heard the growl.

Jacob raced through the beams of Alice and Jasper's headlights, his limbs quivering with fury.

"Get the hell away from her!" he shouted.

Preparing for battle, Edward pushed Amy out of Jacob's striking range, nothing but shock plastered across her face. Amy skidded backward at the sudden force of Edward's push, but her eyes were focused on Jacob as he lunged through the air, his arms outstretched, his muscles bulging with fury.

"Jake, no!" she shouted, fear for Edward taking over her emotions.

But as his body lunged in midair, Jacob's figure began to morph. His skin seemed to explode around him, his clothes shredding to pieces. A lush, russet color took over the dark hair and smooth skin she had learned to recognize. Edward crouched in preparation for the attack.

And a wolf tackled Edward to the ground.


	11. Hot and Cold

_A huge thanks to all of my readers! I hope this newest chapter doesn't disappoint. Reviews are welcome!_

**Chapter Eleven – Hot and Cold**

"Edward!"

Carlisle grabbed Amy's arm and held her back against his chest. She watched in horror as the wolf – the man she had known as Jacob just moments before – wrestled with Edward on the side of the road. The wolf's teeth glinted in the moonlight as they snapped at Edward.

"Get in the car," Carlisle commanded to her, his voice full of worry.

"No." Amy's eyes were adhered to the brawl, fearing for Edward's safety. Miraculously, he was dodging the wolf's attacks. Carlisle saw the rest of the pack running toward them. He couldn't tell if Sam, Quil and Embry were determined to get involved in the supernatural fight or stop it.

Amy fought Carlisle, struggling against the stone barriers that were his arms. "Carlisle, help him!"

"Amy." Carlisle's voice became low for emphasis: he wanted her attention. He grabbed her shoulders and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the growling, snapping wolf. "You shouldn't see this."

Jasper was reluctant to help his brother, not wanting to be the first to reveal to Amy that not only was Jacob a wolf, but the Cullens were vampires. If he joined the fight, he would certainly give himself away, or at least give away an inhuman tendency. He turned to Alice for guidance. Reading Jasper's expression, she nodded and turned to her brother on the ground.

_Edward, you have to get Amy out of here. She won't leave without you._

As he heard Alice's thoughts, Edward's eyes darted to Carlisle. Taking advantage of Amy's blocked view, Edward channeled his full strength. Fiercely gripping Jacob's chest, he flung the wolf off of him and into the air, a yelp escaping his mouth as he soared out of sight into the darkness. In less than a second, Edward was at Amy's side.

"Get in the car." Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to the vehicle and flung the door open, pushing her inside. He and Carlisle exchanged a glance as Carlisle dashed to the driver's seat. Edward flung himself into the back beside Amy, and Carlisle had the car punching forward into the black shield of night within seconds.

"Oh my God." Amy crushed her body into Edward, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. "Are you okay?"

With his mind busy working out what he was going to tell her, he didn't answer her immediately. His other senses were also occupied: with her hair so close to his nostrils, he greedily inhaled her scent and forced back the bubbling venom daring to erupt from his mouth.

"Are you hurt?" She pulled away from him and placed her two warm hands on the sides of his face. "How can you not be hurt?" she said aloud, her eyes scanning his body for battle wounds. "He-he turned into a wolf. He was ready to kill you—"

"He didn't." Edward gave her a reassuring smile, his finger lightly tracing her jaw line. _Because I'm already dead_, he thought.

"How the fuck is that possible? How?" Her hands dropped into her lap, her eyes looking away from Edward, staring blankly out the window and attempting to sort through the past two minutes. Edward knew her eyes were in a rationality battle with her head: what she saw and what she understood about humanity were not meshing.

Edward was now the one to hold her face in his hands, ignoring the voice in his head that told him how revolting his cold fingers must seem to her. He spoke softly, hoping to coax her into relaxation. "Right now, I just want you to calm down, okay? All I care about is that you're safe. And now that I'm sure that you are, I'm not going to let anything change that." His thumbs stroked her cheeks. "I will explain this to you. I promise."

She nodded, her stomach tightening in anxiety. What was he going to tell her?

*****

At just after two o'clock in the morning, Amy walked up the stairs to her condo door and unlocked it. After she stepped inside and shut the door, her eyes glanced back to Edward and Carlisle speaking in hushed tones beside the trunk of Edward's Volvo. Alice's Mustang was parked nearby at the curb.

"If you insist on staying here, I want you back in an hour. The family needs to talk. Plus it's supposed to be sunny today, and that girl doesn't need another shock."

Edward nodded in response, his eyes fleeting toward Amy's condo. The lights were on, and her silhouette was stationary at the window, her curious eyes fixated on him. "The wolves will be angry," he said aloud, his eyes returning to Carlisle.

"Yes," he agreed. "You've crossed an unusual boundary. Obviously our kind already clashes with them. Now you and Jacob have added a new territorial conflict."

"She's not land, Dad—"

"I know that, Edward. But you and Jacob clearly both have feelings for Amy. Both of you have shown jealousy … that could only cause our differences to escalate."

Edward's frustration was building to an unbearable high. "What am I supposed to do? I can't tell her about us, but I can't expect her to ignore what happened."

"For now, I suggest you tell her nothing." Carlisle stepped toward his son and put a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder. "We'll meet as a family in an hour and decide what to do."

"Her friend just turned into a wolf. What am I supposed to say?"

Inside her condo, Amy had moved to her couch. As she sat in silence waiting for Edward, she bit her nails while staring ahead at the wall, her right knee bouncing up and down. _If he doesn't hurry up, I'm going out there. I know what I saw … right? I need to know if what I saw really _was_ what I saw. _

Amy shot out of her seat as the light rap on the door interrupted her thoughts. The waves of her hair rippled through the breeze from her swift movement, then settled on her shoulders.

"May I come in?" Edward asked, the upper half of his body peering through the door. Amy walked around her couch and gripped the door handle, opening it wide enough for Edward to enter.

He took two steps into her home, then turned to face her as she shut the door. They shared a moment of silence, Edward longing to hear the thoughts behind Amy's eyes. He took a step toward her, but her body flinched backward, her hand raising to prevent him from coming closer.

"Don't … just … I want to know what happened."

"Why don't we sit down. You've had a rough—"

"I don't want to sit down." Her elevated voice startled him. "Yes, I've had a shitty night, but I just saw my friend turn into in an animal, and I need to know if I'm losing my mind or if a wolf just tackled my—" Amy cut herself off before the word "boyfriend" left her lips. The word had slipped into her mind so easily, filling her with a brief sense of excitement before the frustration resumed. "Just tackled you," she finally finished. "And why you aren't as completely freaked out as me right now." She started laughing at herself, an overwhelming urge to burst into tears a complete misrepresentation of her appearance. Yet she couldn't stop staring at his unfathomable beauty.

"Am I upsetting you?" he asked, her silence making him anxious.

"You're completely distracting," she responded quietly, raking her hands through her hair. "Everything about you is just–you're …"

"What?" Edward stepped toward her, his hands gliding up her arms and shoulders, his fingertips stopping at the smooth skin of her neck. The corners of his mouth curved upward into a smile, its softness daring to caress her cheek. Her warmth summoned him, his body unable to resist the emotion pouring out of her.

Stepping closer, Amy listened to her quiet, ragged breath as she tilted her head upward. Briefly closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against his. When the soft flesh touched his own, a spark twitched inside his body, like a light flickering on, then off again. The adrenaline rush frightened him, causing him to back away and turn around as her lips reached for a second taste.

Her sigh expressed her hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to turn back around and show her how much he cared, how much he wanted her. Her scent surrounded him, and the warmth from her kiss lingered on his lips, the sensation alone filling his mouth with venom.

"Did Jacob turn into a wolf?" she asked abruptly, her voice oddly quiet.

He turned around to face her. "Yes."

"How did you fight him off? How is that possible?"

"More is possible than you've ever imagined."

Amy swallowed, staring intently at Edward. He could hear her accelerated heartbeat, the organ pumping furiously in reaction to his statement. She sighed again, the sound slicing through the silent air.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on? Do you think I can't take it? Or that I'll be afraid?"

"I don't want you involved—"

"Involved in what? Please, just stop being so cryptic and explain this to me." Amy stepped closer to him, her voice pleading to know his secrets.

"It's part of Jacob's history," he explained quietly. "He and his friends – they're a pack."

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "All of them are wolves?"

"You should know that he wasn't trying to hurt you." Edward's voice floated so smoothly through the air, so calm in contrast to Amy's voice.

"No, he was just trying to hurt _you_!"

Edward stepped toward her again. "He just wanted to protect you." Edward thought it best to reveal a part of Jacob's history if he could not yet face telling Amy his own horrifying secret. "The roots of Jacob's tribe play a huge role in who he is. His tribe has a legend – his people believe they are descendants of wolves. And the wolves protected their territory and their land from those that would cause harm. Along the way, I guess the history of the wolves became ingrained into the actual tribe. So now Jacob and the pack defend this area as the animals themselves."

"I don't understand – wasn't he just jealous of you? Why did he feel the need to protect me from you?

As Edward inhaled to speak, his head whipped to the right. Seconds later, a rapid knock on the front door interrupted their conversation. Darting to the entrance, Edward opened it and let Alice enter.

"Alice, I thought you left. What's wrong?" Amy asked, reading her anxious face.

"He's coming," Edward answered for her, his eyes focused on Alice as he quickly scoured through her thoughts for details.

"Who? Jake?" Amy asked. Alice nodded, forcing her face to remain calm for Amy's sake. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I saw it." With the slightest of smiles, Alice pointed to her head. She briefly rose onto her toes, her pride in her ability demonstrated by her playful bounce. But her smile vanished as Edward shot her a cold glare of warning. "She's going to find out today, anyway. Saw that, too."

"Wait, you _saw_ it? Like a vision?" Amy's head had craned forward toward Alice, her eyebrows cocked above her already wide eyes. Alice nodded once, the smile returning to her face.

"With all this stuff you're seeing, you didn't by chance see when Jacob was going to get here?" Edward stood beside Amy and placed his right hand on the small of her back.

Simultaneously, Alice and Edward inhaled through their noses and rapidly turned their heads north. Alice darted for the door and quickly exited the condo, instinct driving her movement. Jacob was human now, but it was her role to attempt to calm Jacob, to keep the monster inside of him locked away.

Edward turned toward Amy, his hands moving to the sides of her face. The sudden appearance of his cold skin made her jolt, but his close proximity had an even greater power over her. "I want you to stay inside, no matter what you hear or see, okay?" Edward leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead, the smoothness of his lips making her skin tingle.

Faster than she ever saw anyone move, Edward was outside, the door slamming shut behind him. Unsure of what to think, Amy remained frozen. _Jake is a wolf. Alice has visions. And all of it makes perfect sense to Edward._

Her stomach immediately tightened as her brain attempted to filter and store this new information that had no logical foundation. Perhaps if Jake was not normal, Edward and Alice weren't either. But she didn't want them hurt, and judging by the size of wolf-Jacob, he would kill them both instantly.

Charlie!

Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? The Chief of Police was footsteps away. Grabbing the door handle, she flung it open and ran down the stairs. Her eyes scanned the lot, but she saw nothing. No wolf. No Edward. No Alice. Only the tree branches and leaves swayed in their dance with the wind.

The silence only frightened her more, and her loud exhale was enough to make her adrenaline race through her bloodstream. Hurrying through the darkness, her mind scolded her for leaving the safety of her home, but she would not sit inside and be useless.

"Amy, no!"

Edward's shout made her freeze. As she turned toward the source of the shout, the ground fell away from beneath her. Warmth seared around her entire body, a muscular arm hooked under her knees, another cradling her head.

Alice and Edward erupted like lightning bolts out of the darkness. Alice's face showed worry, but Edward was furious.

"Put her down. Now." Hearing Edward's normally soothing voice as a partial growl caused Amy's body temperature to plummet in fear, even in the immense heat of Jacob's arms. Edward took slow steps toward them, his body partially crouched like a stalking predator.

"Fuck you, Cullen. There's no way I'm letting her near you."

Amy glanced up at Jacob, the sweet guy she had been dancing with just hours ago lost in rage. His soft features, the charming smile, his mysteriously sexy eyes – all had disappeared.

"Please, Jacob. You could shift. You could hurt her." Alice's voice was pleading. She stood less than ten feet from Amy and Jake, her feet shoulder-width apart as if she were preparing for sudden movement.

"You're far more dangerous to her than I'll ever be." Jacob began to quiver, his muscles contracting and expanding as they held tightly to Amy. A low growl escaped his throat. Amy felt the rumble project from his chest and settle uncomfortably in her own. Sensing his loss of control, Jacob lowered Amy's legs to the ground but kept a bare arm tightly around her stomach. Dressed only in jeans, they all watched Jacob's muscles ripple dangerously in the moonlight.

Amy felt the panic take over her body as Jacob's inhuman grip tightened around her stomach. She pictured her organs being shoved around inside of her, her lungs collapsing under the pressure. Next she pictured Jake shifting into his wolf form, the sheer force of his transformation sending her soaring through the air and landing in a bone-crushing thud on the ground. In panicked response, Amy's breaths became pained and ragged, oxygen rapidly becoming scarce.

"Jake, please … let me go … "

"Dammit, Jacob!" Edward cursed, the sound of Amy's strained breaths enraging him. Once he let her go, the fight would be instant.

Speaking in broken breaths, Amy hoped her next words would comfort him. "I don't care … that you and your friends … are wolves … it's just … who you are."

Jacob's eyes finally moved to Amy's face, her eyes gleaming with unwanted tears. Muscles bulging, alive within him, his surprise turned to pure hate as his eyes crawled through the darkness to find Edward.

"You told her?" Jacob's voice was soft and incredibly dangerous. Edward did not answer. "Well, since you've told my secret, how about I tell yours?"


	12. Clocks

**Chapter 12 – Clocks**

"Don't, Jacob." Edward's eyes shifted to Amy, allowing her fear to consume him so his panic and rage would not.

"No!" Alice shouted simultaneously, her face contorted with concern.

Jake growled, knowing he had pushed the vampires – these hidden, ruthless killers – so they were under his control. He had the power.

"Jake, let me go," Amy said, her strained voice growing in aggression.

"If I let you go, they'll take you, Amy." Jake finally acknowledged her, his fingers rearranging their position around her stomach. "You don't know what they are – what they could do to you."

"I could say the same thing about you," she replied, the anger in her body starting to grow, like the bubbles forming at the base of a boiling saucepan.

Edward winced at the sound of Amy's thoughts pouring from her head. _Let me go! Dammit, just let me go! This hurts … can't move … _

"They could kill you. In a second." Jacob began backing up, holding tightly to her as he maneuvered away from the vampires. "Edward likes you – he likes you a lot—"

"Shut up!" Edward shouted. "You know nothing of my feelings for her." Amy looked at Edward, her eyes pleading with him for help, for him to pry Jacob's grip from her body, to grab her, hold her, and never let go. _I don't want to be here, don't want to be here … Please, Edward, help me … like you have before … I know you can._ The fact that was not only enraged her more. The boiling bubbles began to rise to the surface.

Edward's eyes softened, but filled with a sharp pain. He had been craving to hear her thoughts for days, and now that he could, her internal calls for him sent a fresh wave of guilt to quiver through his limbs. He could tear her from Jacob's grip in a second, but there was no certainty that she would be freed without injury.

"Do you know how old he is, Amy?" Jacob asked, his muscles rippling as they further tightened their grip around her body, pinning her arms to her sides. Her fingertips began to tingle with numbness from lack of circulation.

"Stop!" Alice shouted. She dashed to Edward's side as he darted forward toward Jake. Edward's added aggression would only aggravate Jake more.

"He's 110 years old, give or take a few years," Jake said snidely.

Amy's eyes were unwillingly filled with tears, partially out of fright, but mostly in response the uncontrollable flame building inside of her. It caused her veins to pulse, her heart to race at an inhumanly swift pace. Her stomach contorted, the release her body craved becoming unbearable.

"Do you want to know how? How he's so old but looks so young? And why he's always so cold? How he always knows where you are?" As Jake spoke, Amy's entire body was quivering, her skin flushing with heat.

"It's because he's not alive. It's because—"

"I'm a vampire," Edward finished, his voice soft.

The four bodies froze. The air around them became still. Silent.

Barely able to breathe from the building pressure, Amy felt a new sensation fully consume her limbs. Powerful bolts of electricity inflated her muscles. Like a miniature tornado, the wind suddenly picked up, a gust angrily billowing through her hair and swimming around her and Jacob. In less than a second, her muscles exploded. She broke free of Jacob's grasp, pivoted and thrust her hands into his chest.

Jacob flew backward toward the darkened road, the gust of wind following him. He hit the ground hard, a heap of dirt bouncing into the air in response to the crater he left in the earth.

As quickly as the strength had overpowered her, Amy's limbs became weak, the wind she had created now swirling within her head. All the power had been deflated from her body in an instant. Unable to stand, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted.

* * *

The quiet was endless.

Even when her eyelids slowly opened, the silence surrounded her like wisps of fog.

"Amy?" A soft voice finally broke into her consciousness, and her blue eyes opened to a dimly lit hospital room. A blur of white hovered above her, the images of blonde hair and golden eyes gradually coming into focus.

"Carlisle?" Her voice was soft as her mind attempted to piece together why she was lying in a hospital bed. _Jacob. Wolf. Alice … has visions. Edward? Vampire._

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart. I brought you here after you fainted. I should have brought you straight here in the first place." Already seated in a wheeled stool, Carlisle pushed himself over to her bedside and placed a cold hand on her forehead. Amy flinched under his icy touch, the contact causing her to make another discovery.

"You're a vampire, too?" she quietly asked.

Looking into her eyes, Carlisle answered her very calmly. "Yes." He gently patted her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. "I have been for many years. I'm an old man." His smile widened at his own humor. Amy did not return the smile. Somewhat dazed, she attempted to understand this paradox: a doctor – a life-saving vampire.

Carlisle grabbed a clipboard holding a stack of papers and began flipping through the first few pages. Unsure of why the question was next to leave her lips, she softly spoke again. "Did Edward want to kill me?"

Looking up at her from the clipboard, Carlisle paused his visual scanning and set the clipboard down on a table beside him. "Edward is very … attracted to you," Carlisle answered after a long silence. "Our family doesn't kill humans. We only eat animals."

"Family?" Her stomach jolted.

"We're all vampires. Me, Esme, Edward, Alice … all of us. We choose a very different lifestyle than the vampires you probably remember from scary stories – we don't harm humans. So you can be sure that Edward did not want to hurt you. He very much cares for you."

Amy swallowed and tried to sit up, but her body's movement was met with shooting pain. Her muscles ached from limb to limb.

"Whoa. Lie back." Carlisle placed a gentle hand atop her head as she leaned back into the hospital bed. "You need to relax."

"What happened to me?" she asked, her body wincing as flashbacks of the confrontation at the condo lot reminded her of why she was in so much pain. "Jake." She sighed. "How did I … I pushed him so hard. He went flying. I don't know how I did it."

The softness in Carlisle's face seemed to fade. "I wish I could tell you how, but I don't know. That's part of the reason why I brought you here. I wanted to run a few tests. Humans are not strong enough to put up a fight against a wolf."

Amy shook her head to rid his last statement from her thoughts. She did not want to add her own abnormalities to her predicament. "Where's Jake? Is he okay? Did I hurt him?"

"Jacob's fine. He's waiting outside."

"I want to see him."

Carlisle pushed away from her bed. She could tell he was debating her request. "Just for a few minutes," he told her. "You've been through a lot, and you need to rest." She stared back at him, her blue eyes glistening with overwhelmed tears. Rising from his seat, Carlisle left the room.

Marching down the hallway to a private waiting room, Carlisle entered, several sets of eyes turning to meet his – Edward, Alice, Jake and Sam. Only Alice looked unsurprised by his presence. Her eyes were wary as they moved to Edward.

Already pacing the room, Edward was first to approach Carlisle. "Dad. Is she awake?"

"She is. And she's fine." Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder before he could go to her. "Jacob?" Carlisle's eyes moved to Jake, his silent figure leaning against the wall in the corner, obviously wanting to remain as far away from the other vampires as possible. Jake looked up and watched Carlisle's eyes shift to Edward, the doctor leery of Edward's reaction. "Amy has asked for you."

A low growl filtered through the room as Edward glared at Jacob. Sam stood up defensively, his muscles flexing beneath his shirt. Hoping to subdue Edward's jealousy, Alice reached for Edward's hand and held it in her own. Jacob hurried past Carlisle and Edward, his fierce, brown eyes catching Edward's before fleeing the room.

"You will continue to remain civil," Carlisle told Edward, his voice low. When Edward did not move or respond, Carlisle's eyes shifted to Sam. "Mr. Uley, I can show you to a separate room if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," Sam stood as his deep voice resonated off the walls. "I'll wait for Jacob outside." His jeans swished together as his legs quickly carried him from the room.

"I don't want him in the room alone with her," Edward said quietly.

"He deserves a chance to explain himself just as much as you do." Carlisle's eyes were stern as they searched his son's face. "I'm only allowing him to see her for a few minutes. She needs to rest."

"When do I get to see her?" Edward asked quietly. Sensing Carlisle's stress, Alice tugged lightly on the sleeve of his dark gray shirt.

"I will not push her or force her to face this. You will see her if she asks for you," Carlisle immediately regretted his cold tone, its resonance reflected in the shocked haze that blurred Edward's topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle squeezed Edward's right shoulder. "We can no longer lie to the girl, but her knowing the truth about us is not in her favor either." His mind was rapidly evaluating their options. "I suggest we meet as a family in an hour."

* * *

Jogging down the hallway, Jake forced himself to leave his angst behind with the vampires in the waiting room. But when his anger toward the Cullens left, guilt took over. In wanting to defend Amy, he had only scared her, even hurt her. His body had nearly performed its explosive shift with her tightly drawn into his chest. But she had, somehow, appropriately retaliated.

When he entered the room, Amy shifted in her bed, her knees together and bent toward the ceiling. Her eyes glistened as they watched him enter the doorway, critical, but not scared or furious. The lack of emotion on her face made him nervous. What he had planned to say left his head like a dry leaf in an autumn breeze.

"I wish I could take it back—"

She held up her hand to prevent him from speaking further, her slender fingers cutting him off as they poised in the air. Jacob slowly pushed his hands into his pockets, attempting to stifle his anxious sigh as it drained from his chest.

"I … " The building moisture in her eyes was difficult to hold back, the overwhelming images from the night replaying in her head like a movie. But movies with those images were fantasy, science fiction. Her images were memories. They were real.

"I don't really understand what you are or-or what Edward is. Or Carlisle or Alice. Or what I am, for that matter." Her hands dropped in her lap, emphasizing her pause. She used her right hand to wipe away a fallen tear before continuing. "You really freaked me out."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jake left his silent post near the door and hurried to the edge of her bed, sliding into the empty chair beside it. Her reaction, once again, alarmed him. She barely moved, even when he reached across her stomach to hold his hand in her own. She did not flinch, even at the extreme heat, but she did not return his affectionate squeeze. "I promise you, I was only trying to protect you. But I just lost it when I saw Cullen with you. Part of who I am – the wolf thing – it's my job to protect you from his … kind." He muttered the final word with distaste.

Amy shook her head, her glistening eyes looking away from Jake's pleading gaze. "Both of you keep saying this stuff. 'I'm protecting you.' Yet one of you is a werewolf and the other is a vampire, and now I'm in the hospital."

Jake couldn't respond. She had a point, but she was too fragile for him to attempt to truly convince her his intentions were not harmful. He only stared back into her eyes and used his thumb to gently stroke her hand.

The warmth from his hand seemed to seep into her skin and spread up her arms. Nothing made sense in her present life. Nothing. But the heat from his hand served not only as a gesture of his honest kindness, but a catalyst for her emotions.

"Please, just … don't ever do that to me again …" She lowered her head and let the tears fall from her eyes. Jake immediately rose from his chair and reached the free fingers of his left hand up to her pained face. Brushing her hair from her face, his fingers rested on her jawline, and he used his thumb to gently blot her tears.

"I'm so sorry, babe. Don't cry."

His words only made her eyes squint shut, more tears unwillingly escaping through the strained slits.

"You're just new to our crazy world. But I promise, you'll understand more soon—"

"Mr. Black?" Carlisle's voice interrupted him, his head turning toward the doctor in mild annoyance. Sighing, Jake already knew what was coming. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave her alone now. She needs to rest."

Returning his attention to Amy, Jake curled a section of blonde hair around her ear, then leaned down to kiss the top of her head before leaving the bedside. She sniffed in response, her overwhelmed mind demonstrated by the indifference that had taken over her consciousness. Carlisle nodded at Jake as he swiftly left the room.

Carlisle walked across the room to a counter along the sidewall and grabbed several tissues from a box. Turning around to meet her tear-stained face, he handed her the tissues and sat in the unoccupied chair beside her bed.

She took the tissues but did not use them. Carlisle felt her forehead, the abrupt cold a startling contrast from Jacob's touch. "You're running a slight fever, but other than that, you're just a little weak. I'd be okay with you going home as long as you get some rest."

Amy glanced at the clock on the wall in front of her, ticking monotonously, mocking her lost sense of reality. It was just after five in the morning.

"My car's at home. I don't have a ride."

Carlisle paused before continuing. "Edward has offered to take you home."

Staring ahead at the ticking clock, her response was quiet. "No. I don't want him to."


	13. Possibility

**Chapter 13 – Possibility**

Carlisle's human side made an appearance through his sigh. He gently grasped a rogue strand of Amy's blonde hair and brushed it away from her eye. "Would it be okay if I took you home?"

After a pause of complete stillness, her eyes still frozen on the clock ahead of her, Amy nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Carlisle stood up and surveyed her near-lethargy once again, concern flowing over his marble face. "Rest here for a few more minutes, and then I'll take you home." He lightly tapped her hand, then strode out of the room. If he had not smelled the presence of his son outside the door, he would have run into him.

Edward was leaning against the wall outside Amy's room, his eyes more sullen than Carlisle expected. Silently requesting his son to keep quiet and follow him, Carlisle led him into his office and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But I won't push her."

"I know. I can see her face in your head," he responded quietly.

Carlisle leaned against his desk, surveying Edward's features. His amber eyes were faded, and his poised stance had lost its usual charisma.

"She's lifeless—"

"She's overwhelmed," Carlisle corrected. "Everything she has understood to be normal and logical no longer is. She's just found out that all the fairytales and all the nightmares are real."

Edward remained silent. He had never considered himself to be anything but a nightmare. He existence was an anomaly – his kind lived to hunt humans, to devour their blood until nothing was left. But he ignored this desire, choosing to live peacefully among them as the hungry itch burned in his throat day after day. And now, he wanted nothing more than for love to transform his world – for his fairytale to become real.

"Just . . . take her straight home. No stops. And make sure she's alone when you leave," Edward said quickly. Embarrassed by his lack of respect, he quickly changed his tone. He did not mean to convey mistrust in Carlisle. "Just please take care of her."

Carlisle pushed his keys into his pocket, but did not remove his eyes from his son. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on each of his Edward's shoulders. "Like she was my daughter." Offering Edward the slightest of smiles, he added, "But I have a feeling you'll be close behind."

"I just . . . I wish she wanted to see me as much as I want to see her."

Carlisle squeezed Edward's shoulders. "It's harder for humans to face those they care about the most."

* * *

Edward waited until Amy was safely inside Carlisle's car until he started walking toward the exit. A blanket of dull light was covering the cars in the parking lot, and the leaves bounced under the light patter of raindrops.

A familiar, but subdued scent caught his attention as he neared the front doors. His head whipped to the left to discover the source, even though he already knew: Wesley.

The buzzing hospital slowed around Edward as he focused on Wes. Dressed in a wrinkled, gray sweatshirt and faded blue jeans, his face was pale and weak, but not tired like normal humans for the early hour. On the contrary, Wes was overly alert, as if he had consumed an unhealthy dose of caffeine. Just over 30 feet away from Edward, Wes scanned the main lobby, his eyes darting rapidly, searching for an unknown subject.

Instead, his eyes found Edward. Widening briefly, his alert orbs nervously darted in the opposite direction, and he hurried out of sight. Flinching toward Wes's retreating figure, Edward wanted to follow him, to attempt to probe his mind for any scrap of knowledge that would help him discover what, until now, Wes had successfully hid from Carlisle and the Cullens. But he refused to let Amy out of his sight.

* * *

Amy looked out the window of Carlisle's car as he drove away from the hospital. The tinted windows made the world outside even more gray than it seemed. Drizzle lightly tapped against the windows and streaked across the glass in a mesmerizing, unpredictable pattern.

"Too bad about the weather. It was supposed to be sunny today," Carlisle said softly, his eyes leaving the road to analyze Amy. As predicted, she did not move or respond. He glanced in his rearview mirror, not surprised to see the silver Volvo a few hundred feet behind. He knew Edward would be listening through him.

"I understand you know about Alice," Carlisle said, trying to keep his tone light. Perhaps a new tactic would summon her voice. "Her ability to see the future, I mean. She's normally quite accurate about the weather."

Amy turned from the window to meet Carlisle's face, her body taking in the warmth generated by his smile. Alice's ability was only one of seemingly endless thoughts racing through her mind.

"Jasper also has a unique talent. He can alter people's moods and emotions, a talent I suppose I wish he could use on you right now." There was a sadness in Carlisle's voice that Amy didn't miss, perhaps a sense of guilt or responsibility for her current state. She continued watching him as he focused on the road, his voice full of compassion as he discussed his family.

"And Edward . . ."

Amy held her breath.

"He can read minds – people's thoughts. He can even see images of people through the thoughts of others. Quite an extraordinary talent. One proven infallible until recently." Carlisle turned to meet her eyes again, enticed by the life beginning to form behind them. "He has trouble reading your mind. Most of the time he can't, but it seems he can when you are very scared . . . or perhaps very emotional." Carlisle considered his last statement for the first time.

"What does that mean?" she asked, her voice quiet but assertive.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he assured. "It means nothing at the moment," he added, happy she had finally spoke. "But it does make us very curious about you. Edward especially."

Amy's eyes returned to the passenger window, and Carlisle remained quiet until he pulled into the condominium lot a few minutes later. He parked the car and turned it off, then met Amy's inquisitive stare.

"I'm sure you have many questions for me," he said, his tone almost apologetic.

"Yes."

"I will try to answer them when I can, but as your doctor, I must first ask that you go inside and get some rest." Carlisle pulled a small prescription bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her. Not wanting to affect her change in mood, he avoided touching her hand so his icy fingers didn't startle her. "This is a sleep aid. I want you to take one if you have any trouble sleeping. It'll last about six to eight hours." He paused as she examined the prescription. "My cell phone number is written on the bottle. I want you to call it if you feel you need anything. Or if you need to talk."

Amy slowly nodded and clutched the bottle in her hand. Looking down, she knew she couldn't leave without asking one question. "What am I? I mean, how could I do that to Jake? To push him like that?"

Carlisle had been hoping this subject wouldn't come up. "I wish I could tell you." He immediately sensed the fear and disappointment in her eyes. "But I promise I'll do what I can to find out." She didn't respond, and Carlisle hoped his answer was enough to satisfy her for now.

He felt his own expression change from hopeful to solemn as he spoke again. "I am . . . ashamed to ask you my next question, but might I ask you to please keep my family's origins a secret?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as he finished, but the rest of her body remained still.

"It's selfish of me to ask you to do this after everything you've been through, but it is for your safety as much as ours. I know it's so hard for you to understand all of this, but I do hope you understand that we do not harm humans."

"I couldn't explain this to anyone even if I wanted to. And I don't intend to."

Carlisle breathed in her words, her courage and faith filling him with the same vigor and resilience that made him want to practice medicine – to relish human life.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled at her, knowing the small gesture could not truly thank her. "Go on and get some rest."

Amy's legs mechanically carried her up the stairs and into her condo. Each room seemed quieter than the next, which, in turn, caused her raging thoughts to increase in volume. Pausing only in the kitchen to take one of Carlisle's pills, she retreated upstairs to disrobe, shower and collapse into her bed. Her mind was already giving in to the mollifying sleep medication as she pulled her down comforter up to her shoulders. And, just like the warm blanket, the darkness of sleep covered her mind and shielded her from the world outside.

* * *

Edward tried to block the thoughts of his family as he listened to Carlisle explain about Amy, about the paralyzing agent, about the fight with the nomad vampires, about Alice and Edward's confrontation with Jacob at Amy's home, and most recently, about Amy's inhuman strength. He wanted his focus to be on her safety.

"Is it possible she's part vampire?" Esme asked.

"No, that can't be it. I suppose I can't rule it out though. I have nothing but Edward and Alice's memories to go on right now. I am doing some blood tests to see if I can find anything, but I'm clueless, to be honest."

"That poor girl . . . to find all of that out at once." Esme said, her eyes expressing concern over the information pummeling Amy's mind.

"No wonder she's practically comatose," Emmett added.

"Can you blame her?" Rosalie snapped. "Everything she knows about vampires and werewolves, even all the myths, tell her that we are nothing but deadly. Dammit, Jasper! Knock it off!" Rose's blonde hair whipped to the right to glare at Jasper, whose calming mood had been trying to seep into Rose's head.

"I think she can see past that," Alice chimed in.

"She does seem intent on keeping our existence a secret," Carlisle explained.

Edward's still heart ached, tightening his chest. What were they to her? He couldn't imagine a human going to any lengths to protect them. He closed his eyes and tried to picture her, safely asleep in her bed.

"And the paralyzing injection," Jasper said, "nothing is different from before?"

"Only that she's the only one to survive. The others were bitten. Drained."

Edward's eyes flashed open to meet Carlisle's. He had not considered that. His primary focus was always Amy's safety – he had never considered what would have happened if she had been infected with the paralyzing solution without him there to help her.

"I feel like we're missing the point here," Rosalie cut in. "She _knows_ about us. She knows!" Rosalie had risen from her seat for emphasis, her hair floating around her exquisite face.

"Rose—" Esme interjected.

"—and Edward told her!"

"If I didn't, Jacob would have broken the treaty," Edward replied, standing up to match Rosalie's intensity. "It would have created additional conflict with the wolves."

Jasper shifted in his chair, the energy in the room becoming difficult to control. Alice covered his hand with her own to comfort him.

"Screw the wolves," Rosalie snarled. "I don't give a shit about their rules. What about ours? What happens if the Volturi find out?"

* * *

Edward was out of the house as soon as the meeting ended, his legs punching through the wet grass as his mind evaluated the fastest route to Amy's condo.

Their family meeting wasn't exactly productive, but he assumed the purpose was not to solve anything, but rather alert the family. During his journey, he could still hear the voices of his family in his head. It was Esme's words that drove him to run faster. _He's so different now . . . he's alive when he thinks about her._

When he arrived at the complex, he circled the rear until he reached the side of her unit and her bedroom window. Unable to see into it from the ground floor, he retreated several yards into the surrounding trees to climb one, allowing him an obstructed view into her second-story window. Ensuring he was efficiently hidden, he stared into her bedroom, his nose catching a mild whiff of her scent.

The dark gray comforter rose and fell with her slow, steady breaths. Calmed by her sleeping figure, Edward studied the portions of her bedroom he could see. Her walls were painted a very soft, pale purple, with white trim around the doors and windows. He saw a small jewelry box a few feet from her bed with a fake purple gerbera daisy resting on top of it.

The remainder of her room in his view was organized, clean, and conservatively decorated. Each item had its place and its purpose. Perhaps this was only another indication that he did not belong. He couldn't explain or justify his purpose in her life.

* * *

Amy awoke just after three o'clock in the afternoon. Rolling over in bed, every thought, every fear, every memory from the past twelve hours flooded her head. With nowhere to go, the flood released through her eyes. She cried until her body was too exhausted to withstand the emotional release.

* * *

Ignoring the existence of this unfamiliar, alternate world, a new week arrived. A steady, monotonous rain greeted her open eyes on Sunday. When she left the shelter of her bedroom in the afternoon, Amy closed and locked every window and drew the blinds closed. Perhaps nothing else from the outside could clog her head if she couldn't see it. Out of habit, she checked her phone. Missed calls from Jacob.

She took another of Carlisle's pills and returned to the dreamless sleep that was her sanctuary.

Monday arrived with the same, steady rain and the same steady ache in her stomach. She went through her morning routine, sipping coffee and forcing down a piece of toast – the same thing she had eaten on Sunday morning.

Unsure of whether she was looking forward to the distractions from work or if she'd be unprepared to actually focus on real life, she forced herself to face the challenge of a new day. Shoving her car keys into her coat pocket, she walked to her door. Would the outside world still look the same as before now that she knew that werewolves and vampires existed?

The click of the door unlocking sent a wave of fear through her stomach, but she pushed through it, opening the door to the rain outside.

The world did look the same. Except for the large bouquet of fresh, purple gerbera daisies on her doorstep. They looked almost identical to the fake one in her room. Kneeling down, she picked up the flowers, her eyes moving from the rich, purple tone of the petals to the small note tied to one of the stems:

**I'm sorry if you're scared. I hope you understand that I will never hurt you.  
Yours,  
Edward**

It rained every day. And each day on her doorstep, a new, equally vivacious bouquet of the same daisies appeared, water droplets clinging to the petals. And each day, either out of fear of acknowledging the vampire that cared for her, or fear of acknowledging her own feelings, she deposited the flowers in the trash before driving to work.

Tuesday . . .  
**I wonder what you're thinking. It hurts to not hear your voice.  
Yours,  
Edward**

Wednesday . . .  
**Please forgive me. Forgive me for not telling you everything. Everything from who I am to how much I care for you.  
Yours,  
Edward**

Thursday . . .  
**I hope there is a possibility that you see me in your future. You are the reason I hope for that possibility.  
Yours,  
Edward**

The workweek droned on with the rain, and she tried to remain hidden inside her office as much as possible. Everyone took her solitude as dedication to her craft, even though she despised every photo she took during the week. Only Charlotte suspected a different reason for her closed office door.

Friday finally came. Even though the days seemed to roll into one long, continuous, horrible day, she was glad the week was nearing its twilight.

Today's flowers were different – a gorgeous mix of purple and white roses. She felt her stomach churn as she read today's note:

**I do not breathe. I do not eat. I do not sleep. All because I have been dead for more than 90 years. But you are the only thing that has ever made me feel alive.  
Yours,  
Edward**

The sting came to her eyes faster than she anticipated. Her chest tightened, and she dropped to her knees at the open door, clutching the roses to her body. She closed her eyes and pictured his face, his exquisite features and pure, amber eyes. It only made sense that something so beautiful wasn't human. But he wanted her. And she could no longer deny her own desire.

She started by facing herself. Her door remained open at work, and she concentrated on showcasing the world through her photography. When she arrived home, she opened the blinds and even a few windows. The rain had turned to a light drizzle, and she welcomed the soothing sound into her home.

After eating dinner, she changed into blue jeans and a black tank top, then turned on her favorite music as she began to clean her neglected condo. Her bedroom was first, followed by laundry and the living room and two bathrooms. During these tasks, she carefully arranged Edward's roses into a clear, glass vase and placed them on a table in front of her largest window.

The kitchen was last, the steady, soothing beats of her music guiding her movement. After gathering all of the trash from her cleaning spree, she ventured into the lightest of drizzle to deposit the trash into one of the smaller cans beside the already full dumpster on the side of the building.

The figure appeared like a breeze summoned by the darkness, and the punch to her face told her it was real. The blow knocked her into the trash cans before her body collided into the side of the building. Too stunned to see the attacker's face, a second punch hit the same side of her face, the force pummeling her into the to the ground.

She clenched her stinging cheek, the pain coercing her adrenaline into action. She tried to roll over, but the assailant kicked her in the stomach. As she gasped for air, she felt the knee drill into her back, forcing her stomach into the ground. The air wasn't entering her lungs fast enough. She began clawing at the dirt for release, her body quivering for the oxygen it craved.

The assailant grabbed her hair and pulled it to the side, causing her to cry out in pain. But the sting came next, the prick of a needle piercing through her skin. And the numbness began to take over. Her screams were muffled by the attacker's gloved hand.

She fought the paralysis as it coursed through her head and arms first, her hands frozen in their desperate grasp at the dirt.

_Not again. This isn't happening again_.

With her head limp on the ground, the assailant removed the gloved hand from her mouth. The attacker's rapid, retreating footsteps caused the tears to fall from her eyes without struggle. She would not survive. Whatever was next was surely death.

She felt the cold numbness spread down her back and through her still aching stomach. It would not relent until she was still as a corpse, but her legs continued the useless battle with the injection.

In her fight with the attacker, she had knocked over a short row of small trash cans. All of Edward's flowers were strewn across the dirt – each of the gifts she had thrown out. The mesh of purple, yellow, pink and red daisies laid lifeless on the ground like her own discarded body.

Edward.

Her mind flashed to Carlisle's words from nearly a week ago when he divulged Edward's mind-reading abilities. _He has trouble reading your mind. Most of the time he can't, but it seems he can when you are very scared . . . or perhaps very emotional._

Was it true?

There was no time to debate it. With her entire body now lifeless on the ground, it could be the only thing that would save her. She focused all her energy into her mind, imagining her thoughts screaming to Edward, calling for his help.

_Edward . . . I need you . . ._

_Edward . . ._

_Edward . . ._


	14. Alive for Now

**Chapter 14 – Alive for Now**

Edward was alone in his room, the door shut to separate himself from the curious eyes of his family. His lack of change in his demeanor worried them, especially since they knew he was courting Amy. Confining himself to the solitude and the comfort of his room, some of his favorite music played softly on his sound system, the acoustical tones calming his mood as he scribbled in his journal.

_Edward . . ._

His head snapped up as Amy's voice filtered through his head like a breeze, then disappeared like a fading echo.

_Edward . . . I need you . . . help me . . ._

She was numb. Frozen and limp on the ground like a piece of roadkill. He shot up from his chair and flew to the door, the paper of his journal flickering in the breeze he generated. As he whipped open the door, a blur of color flew up the stairs and stopped before him. Alice. He was already reading her mind before she spoke.

"They plan to kidnap her," Alice said quickly, her eyebrows contorted into an expression of concern. Neither of them knew who "they" were, but they understood the danger awaiting Amy's fate. "I don't know why, but I think this is bigger than a simple abduction. She's a target for something. I can feel it."

Like a blast of lightning, Edward soared downstairs and jumped out of the open window at the landing as a new image began to form in his mind. Two vampires were approaching Amy's lifeless body. They planned to take her. Swinging down from a large tree branch, he bolted forward as his feet hit the ground. Briefly taking his focus away from Amy, he sensed his family was not far behind. Their loyalty made him run even faster.

* * *

Even though she knew it was useless, Amy fought against the paralyzing solution coursing through her veins. Her left cheek was in the dirt, the tiny grains of earth piercing into her skin.

_Edward, please. Please hear me. I can't move. I need help_.

She wanted to scream as she heard rapid footsteps approaching.

"Get her," a quiet voice said as the footsteps slowed. She felt the presence of two figures surround her own. Both were behind her and obscured from her line of sight. She felt ill, as if the beginning of her death was already in play. "I can't believe he picked this spot to get her. Goddamn fool, "the voice finished. "Hurry up. I'll keep a lookout."

Two cold arms snuck underneath her body at her torso and thighs, then flipped her around so she was facing the sky as she was lifted from the ground with ease. With an arm secured under her back, her head fell limp and dangled downward at an uncomfortable angle. She still could not see the two men, but the one holding her was strong. His body was solid and frigid, and a new, horrifying thought entered her mind: _they were vampires_.

She felt the brisk night air run across her exposed neck, but with another terrifying realization, she knew the vampire was _smelling_ her, the cool tip of his nose grazing along the warm flesh of her neck.

"Just as I remembered," he drawled, exhaling slowly as he savored her scent. "Perhaps we'll be allowed a taste when Lorenzo is finished with you."

The vampire's tongue slowly licked across the length of her neck, the uncomfortable, cold wetness sending a shiver through her body. Amy had never felt more trapped, more helpless. Her mind told her to fight, to kick, to thrash, to scream, to run, but she couldn't respond to its request. The lack of connection from body to mind was maddening, and the result caused her to lose hope. A rumble of thunder simmered through the sky.

"Go. A full coven is coming. At least five," the other voice called from farther away.

Amy wouldn't have realized she was moving were it not from the sudden blur of the world around her. She was now hidden from view within the lush limbs of the nearby trees.

"Vincent!" the farther voice called, his tone alarmed.

Whipping around, Vincent suddenly dropped Amy, her limp body colliding harshly with the earth. Her head drooped to the right toward the direction they had come from, her condo now around 500 feet away. And coming toward them, his body partially crouched as he moved with the wind, was Edward.

In another second, she heard his guttural growl as Edward lunged forward, his body soaring over hers before smashing into Vincent's body. The sound of the colliding bodies mimicked the thunder before they dropped to the ground.

Vincent growled as he somersaulted several feet away from Edward, landing on his feet in a predatory crouch.

The next several moments happened too quickly for Amy to process them at once. Carlisle was suddenly on the ground beside her, his hands gently moving along her limp body, examining her for wounds.

"It's okay. We're here," Carlisle said quickly and quietly.

_We?_ Amy thought, her head aching to turn toward Edward. More growls cut through the humid air as a flash of lightning briefly lit the night sky. Additional bursts of air whipped past them, the sound of snarls following the blurred figures.

"Edward!" Carlisle called to his son as his fingers lightly grasped her neck. Turning her head upward, he examined her face, and Amy was finally free to look at something other than the dirt.

"Is she hurt?" Edward's voice floated through her ears, filling her with the secure warmth she craved. He knelt on the ground above her head and slipped his hands under her armpits, easily pulling her upward so her back could rest into his chest. She couldn't move, but she could smell him, an indescribable scent that tickled her nose and brought her entire body to life. She focused on her breathing, on his scent bringing her back to life.

"I'm trying to find the injection site," Carlisle said, the anxiety evident in his tone. "If we can find it, I can try to remove the numbing agent."

Edward lowered his head toward Amy's and inhaled loudly through his nostrils, sifting through her appealing aroma, the tantalizing burn in his throat, to seek out the foreign scent of the solution.

"Here." Edward carefully pushed Amy away from his chest and held her upright and away from his body so her back and neck were exposed. "Her left shoulder blade."

If she had control of her body, she would have flinched when Carlisle's frosty hand pulled her shirt away from her shoulder to expose her pale skin. She wanted to gasp when his mouth covered her flesh and began to suck at the injection site.

_What the hell is he doing?! Am I becoming a vampire?_

"Relax, baby. He's trying to help you move again," Edward said, reading her thoughts. The fact that he could unnerved him. It meant she was still extremely frightened.

Within seconds, she felt a tingling sensation in her limbs – first in her shoulders and arms. The prickly warmth flowed downward through her belly and finally to her legs and toes.

"Keep going, Dad. You're doing it," Edward said, his nerves calming slightly as he watched Amy's limbs began to quiver.

"Edward . . ." she moaned, her mind fighting against her vocal chords. She could almost move, almost turn around and curl up in Edward's arms.

"I'm here," he said softly, leaning forward. She gasped when the tip of his cool nose brushed against the smooth skin of her cheek.

Carlisle suddenly pulled away and dropped onto the ground, enabling Edward to secure his arms around Amy's waist and pull her backward against his body. Slinking an arm under her knees, he turned her sideways, allowing her head to rest comfortably against his left shoulder as her legs draped over his own. Amy reached her still-quaking arms around his neck, her rapid breaths expression her fright.

"Vampires . . . " she said quietly, her voice strained. "Were those—"

"Yes. The rest of the family went after them."

"But—"

"Relax, sweetheart. We'll find out what's going on." Edward paused, the image of Amy's previously lifeless body flashing through his mind. He wanted to fight them. "Please look at me," he requested quietly. "I want to go after them. I could kill them—"

"Don't. Please don't leave me." Amy lifted her head from Edward's shoulder and locked her blue eyes with his. Her right hand cautiously left its position against his neck, and her fingertips slid upward to run through his hair. Edward's lips parted, and he slowly lowered them to softly kiss her forehead.

"I won't leave you." His right hand brushed her cheek, then drifted down across her jawline, finally coming to rest at her neck. Edward's lips brushed against her forehead again, the sensation sending a shot of adrenaline through her core.

"Lorenzo. They said something about a person named Lorenzo." Amy said suddenly. Edward's liquid topaz eyes narrowed as he met her gaze. "They were going to give me to him. I think . . . to eat." The phrase sounded awkward to say, but the rage that filled Edward's eyes told her she was accurate. "Do you know him?" she asked, the worry filling her voice more than she wanted.

"No." Edward replied, his eyes still narrow.

"I do." Carlisle sighed, his eyes moving from Amy to Edward. "He's a former member of the Volturi."


	15. Kiss and Tell

_I very much apologize to my readers for my long absence; with a vacation, far too much craziness at work, and a few personal problems, I've sadly had to neglect this story. But here is the latest chapter, and I hope it does not disappoint you! Please R/R._****

Chapter 15 – Kiss and Tell  
_Warning: chapter contains some adult/sexual content._**  
**

"What's a Volturi?" Amy asked, her eyes moving from Edward to Carlisle. Neither spoke, but judging by their silent communication, Amy sensed that 'Volturi' was not a good word.

His eyes still narrow, Edward waited for his father to answer, his mind probing through Carlisle's for more information, some master plan behind Amy's attempted kidnapping. What he discovered made him momentarily freeze in rage.

"Let's get her inside," Carlisle said quietly, placing a gentle hand on Amy's back as he stood up. In a singular, smooth motion, Edward's cool arms secured under her knees and around her back, his fluid movements lifting her weight with ease.

"Edward, I can walk," she objected. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm not numb anymore—"

"I won't risk you getting hurt again."

"Please put me down," she said, the harshness of her voice causing him to pause. He immediately bent at the waist and released his grip on her legs, the long limbs gracefully falling to the earth. After letting her go, he watched her hand slide down his arm, the comforting warmth instantly evaporating from his body. His eyes moved to hers next. She was immediately ashamed of herself when she saw the hurt reflected in them.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I'm just really confused about all this. And maybe I'm not used to the chivalry or-or I'm still trying to get used to … what you are, but I just—"

Ferocious growls interrupted her, and four gigantic wolves appeared from the darkness, the weight from their bounds causing the earth to quiver beneath their paws. A vicious snarl escaped Edward's lips, and he stepped in front of Amy, shielding her from the angry Quileute wolves. Carlisle appeared beside Edward, and he listened as Amy's breaths immediately increasing in fear.

"Don't! Please! They didn't hurt me," Amy protested, her mind barely comprehending that she was pleading with four abnormally huge werewolves for the safety of vampires. A russet-colored wolf on the left grunted, his paws shifting in the dirt. Eyeing the wolf nervously, Amy studied its fur and the life behind its chocolate eyes. She knew it was Jake.

"There were two others. Not of our clan," Carlisle added, his voice low and dangerous but calm. "They tried to take her." The russet wolf growled at that, his teeth visible even in the darkness. "The remainder of our coven went after them. Northeast. Through the woods."

A light flicked on in Charlie's condo, the sudden invasion of their darkened privacy sending the wolves fleeing in the direction Carlisle said, Jacob leading the way.

"Inside. Now," Carlisle said to Edward and Amy, his harsh voice shocking her. "I'm going after them. I have a feeling I'll need to keep the peace." Carlisle gently grasped Amy's bicep and offered her a slight smile. "Please get some rest." Mimicking the abrupt flash of lightning in the western sky, Carlisle was gone.

Edward desperately wanted to join his father and his family – to fight the vampires that tried to take Amy. But he could still feel her anxiety trying to filter through his brain, and he knew she needed him.

"C'mon." Edward extended his hand to her, his eyes glancing toward the direction of his fleeting father before fixing on her wide, blue orbs. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Do you, um, do you want anything to drink?" Amy asked, the question sounding odd as it exited her mouth. She paused in front of Edward, her hair still damp from the shower she had taken. The vampire was leaning against the wall beside her bed, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied her. He had patiently waited downstairs while she showered, listening intently for the water to stop running before moving to her bedroom.

"No, thank you." The corners of his mouth curved upward into a smile. Edward tried to avoid staring down at her exposed legs or the cotton shorts that covered her thighs. But looking above the waist was no better – her pale blue tank top showed off her collarbone and the faint muscular lines in her arms.

Amy took a few slow, controlled paces toward him, her eyes studying the perfectly toned muscles of his arms. He was wearing a plain, dark gray t-shirt, the color a vivid contrast against his pale skin.

"You smell very nice," he told her, hoping if he acknowledged the appealing scent, it wouldn't torture him as much.

"Is that a good thing? I mean, because of what you are? Carlisle told me you only ate animals, but … I thought vampires usually only ate humans."

Edward tried to force a smile before he answered, fearing his response would only frighten her. It hurt telling her this – admitting what a monster he was. "Your scent has always been very … appealing to me. When I first met you at the hospital, you smelled so nice. I actually thought about going after you just so I could taste you."

Amy's eyes narrowed upon hearing that, causing Edward to pause. "You mean you wanted to kill me?"

Edward waited for her to take a controlled, deep breath before he continued. "I considered it. But the thought of doing that just made me angry. You made me want to become a killer – everything I avoided being. And I was angry at you for it."

Edward stepped toward her and placed his cool hands on the sides of her face, his own eyes beckoning hers to stare at him. "I know I was rude to you, and for that I am very sorry. It was only because I was mad at myself." He leaned close to the smooth skin of her face, his lips brushing her pale cheek. He felt her heart rate accelerate.

Inhaling deeply, Amy closed her eyes, Edward's enticing aroma filling her nostrils and blurring her mind. His cool lips were soft but abrupt against her skin, like a calm, early morning winter breeze.

"I figured the more I got to know you, the less I would want to hurt you," his said quietly, his lips placing another soft kiss on her jaw line. "And now that I know you …" Another kiss. "I can't stay away from you." The slender fingers of his right hand slowly slid along her cheek as his lips placed the gentlest of kisses on her eyelid.

"Please kiss me," she whispered, her hands sliding around his waist as her body numbed under his touch. She lightly clenched his shirt to pull him closer to her.

Pausing to meet her blue eyes, Edward obeyed, pressing his lips to hers, causing her to inhale sharply through her nostrils. The dreamy sensation of his lips' caress made her head spin with desire. She parted her lips and flicked her tongue against his. Edward groaned, the quiet sound of pleasure eliciting a swift change in demeanor.

Grabbing her waist, he swung her sideways and pushed her into her bedroom wall, pressing his stony body into hers. Amy was now the one to moan as his kisses became more passionate, more aggressive. Her hands were gliding up his chest and over his shoulders, finally coming to rest at their desired destination – grasping his brown locks at the base of his hairline.

He forced his eyes to remain squinted shut as he used his lips to study hers, to taste her sweet flesh. Were it not for the overwhelming pleasure she had provoked from him, he wouldn't have been able to ignore the twitch of hunger growing within his body.

She was responding to his kisses, but she couldn't possibly understand the profound effect her lips had on him. Sexual instinct took over, and his cold hand suddenly moved to the front of her shirt, sliding between the soft cotton of her tank top and the warm skin beneath it.

As soon as he felt her flesh, alive and moving beneath his fingers, his member sprang to life in his pants, fiercely pushing for freedom within his briefs. He pushed his pelvis into her, causing her to moan into his mouth, and his hand slid further up her shirt. As he reached the delicate, fleshy mound of her breast, his thumb tracing her nipple, she broke their kiss to gasp beneath his touch.

He stopped, quickly removing his hand and stepping away from her.

"Edward," she breathed, the confusion evident in her face. She stepped forward, eliminating the distance he had placed between them, and locked her arms around his neck. His expression was pained, even as she brought her lips to his. He wanted more of her, more of her touch and more of her affection, but he was still afraid he was unworthy of her. Even as she softly massaged his lips, the pleasure she caused seemed unfair. Could he reciprocate it?

Amy stopped kissing him and rested her hands on his broad shoulders. Her blue eyes were vivid, their color reaching out to summon his gaze. He leaned his forehead against hers in response. "I don't want you to be afraid of me," she said quietly.

At that, Edward smiled, his unexpected reaction drawing even more confusion from her. "Said the human to the vampire."

"Well, at least you're smiling." She grinned back and lightly punched his shoulder before walking over to her bed. She crawled onto the cushy comforter and leaned into her wall of pillows resting against the headboard then crossed her legs and faced him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, walking toward the bed and sitting on the edge near her feet. She watched him thoughtfully, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Outside before … Carlisle said something about the man who wants me – that he's a Volturi?"

In a very human manner, Edward shifted his position at the base of her bed, his mind quickly forming a proper answer. "The Volturi are a group of very powerful vampires – sort of like vampire royalty."

"And you have to obey them?"

"Kind of," he answered. "They are our leaders, I suppose. Although they really only have one rule we're required to follow."

"Which is?"

"To keep our secret. No conspicuous killing. No revealing ourselves."

Edward watched Amy's eyebrows narrow, her blue orbs darting away from him. He wished he could hear the thoughts darting through her head like the electricity stirring outside.

"I guess you broke it then." Her mouth twitched upward into a slight smile, but she knew that her knowledge of this secret was more of a detriment than a reward. The fact that Edward didn't respond made her more nervous. She decided it was up to her to keep this timid interrogation going.

"And these Volturi … do they know that I know about you? Is that why they … is that why they want me?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," he answered, pushing himself farther onto the bed so he was sitting across from her. He sensed the anxiety in her tone.

"But, one of those vampires …" She paused and bit her lip, afraid and embarrassed by the words that were about to exit her mouth. "He said he would be allowed a _taste_ when Lorenzo was finished with me." She arched her shoulders uncomfortably when the word "taste" entered her mouth, especially when she saw the anger rage through Edward's limbs. "And if this Lorenzo is a former member of the Volturi—"

"Nothing, absolutely _nothing_, is going to happen to you." Edward reached forward and pulled one of her hands away from their locked position around her knees. "I wish I could tell you exactly what's going on, but I don't know. Right now I can only promise to protect you."

"You can't possibly spend every second with me."

"Wrong." The slight smile that crossed his lips made her heart race as he scooted closer to her. He was now next to her, but his body was facing the pillows she was leaning against.

"So does that make you my bodyguard?"

A light laugh exited his mouth. "You're taking all of this far too well."

Her face remained serious as she replied. "I'll have a nervous breakdown in a few days, and you'll reconsider that statement."

"Good thing I know how to keep you calm." Edward leaned in again and brushed his lips along her neck. Perhaps with many years to practice his kissing skills, he hard learned how to make her weak with longing, even in a seated position. His lips continued working their magic along her neck, his tongue briefly tracing her skin before his lips covered the now moistened flesh.

"That most definitely doesn't calm me down." She giggled in response as his right hand was running up her exposed arm.

"A distraction then."

Amy smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, but the unexpected buzz of Edward's phone interrupted her. Faster than she would have thought possible, Edward was off the bed, his mobile at his ear.

"Alice." Edward turned around so his back was to Amy as his sister talked. He didn't speak for nearly a minute, but the next words to exit his mouth were laced with frustration. "No. There has to be another option. Can't you or Jasper … yes, I realize this involves all of us, but—"

Silence again. And then he hung up and turned to face Amy.

"You have to go," she announced for him.

Edward sighed, sensing the disappointment in her voice. He walked around to her side of the bed and knelt in front of her, reaching a hand up to her face and curling a strand of damp hair around her ear. "Yes. My family ... they lost the two vampires – they got away. But I think Alice or Carlisle may have some new information."

"What if they come back while you're gone?"

"They won't. The wolves volunteered to stand guard." His voice lowered as he spoke of the wolves, his distrust evident. "I'll be back to see you in the morning. I might know more then."

"That doesn't exactly make me less nervous."

"I know, baby. Just try to relax. Get some sleep." His golden eyes beckoned her to obey, but she couldn't ignore the unknown danger weighing down her stomach.

"You have to promise to tell me what's going on. Just … please don't lie to me. I need to know the truth. Or I'll go crazy."

Unable to face her eyes, Edward dropped his head and kissed her hand. He had already lied to her. She was in more danger than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

Amy awoke several hours later, her eyes shooting open to meet the early morning light. She looked around her room, as if Edward would be nearby, waiting for her to wake up.

She was surprised she slept after the revelations of the previous evening. _Maybe my oncoming nervous breakdown is making me tired_, she joked to herself. She had so many more questions. And her future alone was scarcely unwritten – apparently every day she was alive meant a single extra page added to the chapters of her life.

The thought chilled her, and she decided to take a shower, even though she had just taken one the previous evening. After letting the hot water and heavy steam warm her skin, she dressed in jeans and a pale pink sweater, ready to begin another day with her vampire boyfriend.

As she was finishing drying her hair, she heard her doorbell ring. Pausing to be sure she heard the sound, she smiled at the anticipation of seeing Edward. The large neckline draped over her right shoulder as she jogged down the stairs to answer the door. But when she opened it, she received her first unexpected surprise of the day.

"Hey Jake."


	16. An Appetite for Power

_Many thanks to all who have reviewed or added me as a favorite. Your interest in my story always brightens my day, and it is because of you that I keep writing about Amy and Edward. Enjoy the latest chapter!_

**Chapter 16 – An Appetite for Power**

"Morning," Jake replied, the usual brightness absent from his smile.

Amy shifted her weight and leaned against the doorframe. Biting her bottom lip, she stared at the anxiety in Jacob's chocolate eyes. The morning sun reflected on the earth behind him, but the temperature was considerably cooler today. Even so, Jake was dressed in his usual attire – dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She stepped aside so Jacob could enter, then shut the door behind him. "Do you want something to drink, or—"

As soon as she faced him, Jacob surged forward and wrapped his arms around her, his warmth surrounding her body in an instant. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jake." She returned his hug, locking her arms around his back. "I'm fine," she repeated. His warmth was so comforting, and he smelled like a clean breeze. Briefly smiling to herself at the calming scent, she pulled away from him, but Jake's hands remained on her waist.

"Last week … you wouldn't call me back. And last night with those vampires … what the hell happened? What did they do to you?"

Offering him another smile, she tried to lighten his mood. "This is a little heavy for a Saturday morning, Jake—"

"Damn it, Amy, I'm serious. I chased those vampires to the fucking Canadian border last night, and the Cullens told us nothing. What do they want with you?"

Amy sighed and stepped away from Jake, instantly feeling cooler from the absence of his touch. Leaning against the couch, she turned to face him. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "They numbed me with some sort of injection. To take me to another vampire, I think. We don't know why."

"'We?'" Jake repeated, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Edward," she clarified reluctantly, already predicting Jacob's jealousy.

Jacob's body language instantly changed. His muscles became rigid, and all the personality seemed to drain from his face. Jutting his jaw in defiance, Jake's sudden anxiety caused him to bounce in place for a moment before turning his back to her.

Instantly hurt by his reaction, Amy thought of what to say. Yes, she had strong feelings for Edward, but she couldn't deny that her heart held a flicker of desire for Jacob, too.

"I'm not engaged to him, Jake. We just … like each other." She shrugged, even though his back was to her. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she braced herself for his response.

Jacob whipped around. The fire had returned to his face. "I don't want you with him."

"Jake—"

The fire began to breathe within Jake's muscles. "I don't want him near you, I don't want him to see you. I don't even want him to _think_ about you."

"That's not for you to decide," she replied angrily.

Eliminating the gap between them, Jacob placed his hands on the sides of her face, the warmth shooting through her skin like an electric shock. "You don't belong with him," he said quietly. "You belong with someone alive." Amy looked down and watched her hands grip the base of Jake's t-shirt. In response, she felt Jacob's thumb trace her bottom lip. She looked up, and he affectionately nudged his nose against hers.

"You deserve someone who'll eat and sleep and dream with you." His sensual, dulcet tones lulled her into a relaxed state, like a spoken lullaby, and she envisioned herself waking up beside his sweltering body. The thought warmed her as much as his touch. "Not someone who wants to turn you into a monster."

"I never said I wanted to be one of them," she objected quietly. Jake's eyes studied her cerulean orbs, bobbing back and forth from iris to iris.

Jacob remained silent, his left hand toying with a lock of her hair. "Spend the day with me," he said.

"I can't." She was now the one to study his eyes, but the disappointment in them was clear. "I have a meeting with my boss this afternoon." _And Edward probably wouldn't like me spending so much time with you_, she thought quickly.

"It's Saturday," he noted.

"The news doesn't restrict itself to weekdays, Jake," she replied, playfully poking his side. Even her finger felt his warmth as she touched him. "You sure you don't want something to drink? Or eat?" she asked, turning around and heading into the kitchen.

"No, thanks. I stuffed myself at Sam's this morning." Jake leaned against the entryway into the kitchen as Amy opened the refrigerator to retrieve a carton of juice.

"Didn't um, wasn't Sam …" she paused, her hands gesticulating as she contemplated a tactful way to ask her question. "Wasn't he like, watching me last night?" Her voice inadvertently became quieter.

"Not before, but he is right now. I had breakfast at his place – his fiancé, Emily, makes one hell of an omelet."

"But I thought you said you chased the vampires to the Canadian border?" She opened the cabinet above her and pulled out two glasses.

"We did. Paul and Embry stood guard outside your place while Sam, Jared and I chased the vamps through the night. Sam took over for Paul and Embry this morning, although I think you're pretty safe now."

"Why's that?" she asked, the full glass of juice sitting untouched on the counter.

"It's sunny today."

"And, what? Vampires burn in the sun?" An image of Edward screaming as his perfect, pale skin baked in the sunlight made her head twitch. Her appetite evaporated.

"No. Nothing like that. But the sun gives them away."

Jake's vague statement made Amy shake her head back and forth, her mind flooded with too much new, supernatural knowledge.

"What about this numbing injection? You said Cullen thinks these vamps wanted to kidnap you?"

"I don't know for sure. I've had it happen twice though – the injection. But last night was the first time I saw those other vampires. They talked about taking me to see another vampire named Lorenzo. Carlisle said he's former vampire royalty."

"Fucking vampires," Jake muttered. "Leave it to them to live in some ass backwards monarchy."

Taking mild offense to his cold statement, Amy shoved her glass aside and slid past Jake. "And being a part of a wolf pack is _so_ progressive."

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Jake abruptly followed her. "I can't help what I am—"

"Yeah, well, neither can they." Amy replied defiantly, her sudden uproar of emotion leading her into the living room with no purpose. She was left with standing in front of her couch fuming, her arms crossed. "Edward and Carlisle and Alice … they've been nothing but kind to me since I first moved here, but all you do is belittle them."

"My species isn't the one trying to attack you." Jake paused, his eyes quickly darting around the room as he inhaled quietly through his nostrils. His acute sense of smell acknowledged a bitterly familiar scent – that of a specific vegetarian vampire. "_Cullen._" he said with disgust, his body beginning to quiver with rage as his eyes refocused on her. "He was in here last night, wasn't he?! I can practically smell him on you."

Her lack of response only confirmed his suspicion. Cullen. In her house. Near her. Even kissing her? Sleeping with her? Jake felt his muscles begin to expand with his negative energy, the air becoming still around him. "God damn it, Amy! He's a vampire! He's a killer, and you had him in here?"

Hurt, and even more enraged, Amy remained defiant. "Even though it's not any of your business, yes, he was with me last night." Jake's eyes twitched. "I can't help it that I like him. If that disgusts you so much, why don't you leave?"

"Fine." Jake's rumbling body thundered to the door, and he immediately left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe he would actually try to defy the Volturi. Is he a fucking idiot?" Emmett's crass comment was the only one spoken aloud, although Edward heard similar thoughts from the rest of his family.

"Quite the opposite," Carlisle explained, his body still as he addressed his family in the security of Carlisle and Esme's living room. The remainder of the Cullens stood in a semi-circle facing Carlisle, the sun pouring through the windows when it escaped the cover of the growing clouds. "Lorenzo is very smart. When he lived in Italy centuries ago, he and Aro once fought for primary leadership. But Caius willingly did Aro's bidding, and Marcus was generally indifferent, as he is today. It made Aro the natural leader.

"For a while, Lorenzo seemed satisfied as a sort of second in command. He, along with Aro, helped the Volturi flourish with their persistent search for vampire talent. It was actually Lorenzo that found Demetri and Felix."

Edward already knew the ending to this story, as did Alice, but that didn't stop he and his sister from listening politely. Alice, however, was strained, her mind attempting to search for a varying amount of unforeseen information.

"So he's obsessed with power," Rosalie observed.

"Very much. In the mid-nineteenth century, Lorenzo felt he deserved a higher ranking within the coven. After finding such talents like Demetri and Felix, in his mind, vampires were a superior being and deserved to rule over humans. He wanted to lead the Volturi and expose vampires to the rest of the world in an attempt at human domination. Obviously, the other Volturi strongly objected."

"And they didn't kill him?" Esme asked.

"He was not the only one to ever consider the possibility, and Aro didn't fault him for it. But Lorenzo wasn't satisfied. The idea of ruling the world was often stronger than his thirst. But when his beliefs became overpowering, he launched an official crusade to try to persuade the Volturi to join him. It didn't take long for the Volturi to officially dismiss his plot against the humans. In retaliation, Lorenzo attempted to murder Aro."

"How come we've never heard about this?" Jasper asked, unable to suppress even his own nervous emotions.

"The Volturi do not want it known that their leadership has been defied. I only know because Marcus told me. When I lived with them, I believe Marcus was intrigued by my lifestyle. He trusted me as an equal and a friend. He opened up to me during my time there and told me about Lorenzo. Even Aro and Caius don't know that I am aware of Lorenzo's existence."

The Cullens were momentarily silent, although in Edward's mind, their thoughts were louder than ever. A range of emotions filtered through his head, from shock to fear to anger. Edward only felt guilt for not revealing to Amy what he knew. But her ignorance was for her protection. He would not frighten her if it wasn't necessary, and he fully intended to keep her safe before any harm would come to her.

"And they still didn't kill him?" Jasper questioned, breaking the silence.

"Lorenzo was actually stronger than his superior, but Caius intervened during the fight. And despite Caius's protests, Aro chose not to murder Lorenzo. To this day, I have never discovered why. I don't think Marcus even understood. I can only assume it was either out of respect for a vampire as powerful as Lorenzo or because of a talent Aro found too valuable to destroy."

"What is his talent?" Jasper asked.

"I wish I knew," Carlisle answered. "Marcus never told me."

"But he's still out there?" Rosalie asked quietly. Her voice was unexpectedly full of concern. Edward stared at his sister, realizing for the first time that Rosalie was troubled over Amy's safety. Sensing her brother's unwavering stare, her eyes shifted to Edward, but she quickly looked away.

Reflecting on the previous evening's chase, Edward realized Rosalie was first out of the house after him. Her emotions were jumbled, but Edward felt a part of her wanted to protect Amy, not necessarily from the nomad vampires, but because she didn't want Amy to become like her.

"Yes, he must be," Carlisle answered. "When the two nomads tried to kidnap Amy last night, their intention was to take her to him."

Edward felt his anger race through his body, pummeling his limbs with the intensity he would need to watch over Amy. Although his family members all expressed concern over this revelation, Rosalie's reaction shocked him. She was truly worried for Amy.

A ray of sun pierced through the glass and hovered around the family like a halo. Their exposed skin sparkled in the light, giving them the appearance of full-bodied diamonds, a harsh contrast from their frustrated thoughts.

"But they didn't kill her, so what do they want?" Rose asked, her mind already conjuring its own conclusion.

As his thoughts raced, a combination of guilt and sadness toppled Edward's strength, transforming his body into a weak imitation of a protector. His mind flashed to the night Amy found out he was a vampire. Carlisle was thinking about it, too – the inhuman strength that enabled her to take on a werewolf. Although he had only been exposed to it once, he had seen the dormant power waiting to be unleashed within Amy. She was beyond valuable, and she didn't even know it.

Carlisle looked at Edward, hoping to instill hope and love into his desperate son before responding. "I believe Lorenzo wants revenge. And to do so, he is building a new vampire army, one he hopes will be even stronger than the Volturi."

* * *

Amy passed the bustling staff writers and editors inside the _Daily News_ building on her way to her boss's office for their afternoon meeting. Every other business on the block was quiet and empty. This one was breathing with life.

Despite being surrounded by the adrenaline-packed aura of the news building – an environment she easily thrived in – she wished she were outside. Although the morning sunlight had been draped with sheer wisps of fluffy clouds, the temperature was moderate. She could have gone for a run amidst the blooming flora. Perhaps the exercise would have expunged the leftover anxiety she had from her fight with Jacob. Even better would have been a run with Edward, but somehow, she knew she wouldn't have been able to keep up.

Knocking on her boss's door, Amy smiled at Sophie. Despite having to work on a weekend, she looked fabulous as usual. To Amy's surprise, Charlotte was seated at Sophie's right, her smile lighting up her face as she chatted animatedly with Sophie.

"Amy, come on in." Sophie immediately smiled and gestured for Amy to sit in the only remaining chair across from her desk. Amy greeted Charlotte before sitting down, her mind already reeling with possible reasons for this meeting.

To answer her question, Sophie leaned back and crossed her legs in preparation to start their discussion. "Thanks to both of you for coming in." After passing a quick glance in Charlotte's direction, Sophie turned her head to give Amy her direct attention. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I wanted to talk to you in person about an upcoming change in staff."

"Okay," Amy said, hoping her voice didn't come off as uneasy as she felt.

"Charlotte, you wanna take it from here?" Sophie asked with a wink at Amy's assistant. Amy calmed slightly, noting that Sophie's demeanor couldn't mean terrible news.

Charlotte's grin widened even more, and she began to bounce in her seat. After only a moment of painstaking silence, she blurted out her secret. "I'm pregnant!"

Amy instantly began to laugh, partly out of happiness and partly out of relief. "That's great! Congratulations!" Her warm tone filled the room, which only made Charlotte beam more.

"So," Sophie continued, "Since our mommy-to-be will be on maternity leave in a few months, we're bringing in a new assistant to train so we'll be prepared before Charlotte's absence."

Amy nodded politely, instantly hoping Sophie had found someone as amiable and hard working as Charlotte.

"It's someone I understand you are already familiar with – Alice Cullen."

Amy felt her smile widen even more. An assistant who could see the news before it could happen? _This_ would be interesting. "Yes, I know Alice. She'll be a great fit."

"Excellent." Sophie nodded approvingly at both of her employees. "And to get acquainted with our future assistant, along with celebrate Matt and Charlotte's baby news, we thought we'd have dinner tonight with Alice and her husband. Are you free?"

Amy nodded, wondering how long Alice had known she would be her assistant.

"I'll go ahead and make a reservation. Do you think you'll be bringing someone?" Sophie asked, the phone receiver already in her hand to call the restaurant.

Amy smiled, her mind picturing only one person beside her at dinner. "I think I have somebody in mind."


	17. Like Ice

_Thanks for sticking with me, my dear readers. Hopefully this chapter suits your cravings. Please also note there is a slight edit to Edward's past in the year he was made vampire (I shall call it an artistic alteration ... this is an AU, after all). On with the chapter - thanks again, and please R/R!_

**Chapter 17 – Like Ice**

"Hello?" Amy dropped her keys on the small side table beside the door as she entered her condo, pinning her cell phone to her ear with her shoulder. After her afternoon meeting with Sophie and the newly pregnant Charlotte, Amy had less than two hours to get ready for dinner. And she hadn't been able to reach Edward to invite him along as her date.

"Am I programmed into your cell yet?" a bright voice asked. "I'll be calling you a lot more often now."

The melodic timbre of Alice Cullen's voice on her phone made Amy smile. "Yeah, I hear I have a new assistant." Amy closed and locked the front door and dumped her purse beside her keys. "How are vampires with cameras?" she asked, her footsteps light as she hurried up the stairs to her room to start getting ready.

"Pretty good, considering I know exactly when to take the picture."

"How long have you known you'd be my assistant?" Amy asked as she opened her closet. She began to filter through her formal attire, her fingertips quickly running along the material.

"Only a few days."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Alice said with a laugh. "Besides, Charlotte had her own news to share. I couldn't ruin that for her."

"I suppose," Amy agreed. In her quick scan of her closet, Amy had paused at only two outfits. Making a mental note to go clothes shopping soon, she pulled out the two dresses – one a knee-length, white dress with a red sash around the waist, the other a rich blue, silk dress that fell just below her knees.

"Well, since I can't really say this in front of everyone tonight, I can tell you we're going to have a great time working together," Alice told her, her voice softening but still holding its appealing charm. "I've been looking forward to this. I don't have many close human friends."

_Human friends_, Amy thought as her mind tried to decide on which dress to wear. _Is my new BFF going to be a vampire?_ "I think we'll be a perfect team, since, y'know, you can see the future."

"Just one of many great things about me," Alice said with a laugh. "Oh, and Edward's coming to pick you up in about seventy-five minutes, so I'd better let you go get ready."

Amy's fingers paused as they ran along the soothing silk material of the blue dress. "I tried calling him before, but I couldn't reach him—"

"He ran out for a quick, erm, hunt," Alice disclosed, her strained voice showing her reluctance to share Edward's vampiric behavior. "Left his cell in the house. But I promise he'll call you right after you're out of the shower. And he's going to _love_ the blue dress."

Amy remained momentarily frozen as her mind tried to wrap around Alice's future-reading abilities. _Guess I know what I'm wearing_. "Okay," was all Amy could say in response.

"I know, I know. It's weird now, but you'll get used to me," Alice assured her.

"I-I'm sure I will. And I'll put this white dress back in the closet."

Alice giggled. "See you soon!" she chirped. Amy pictured her bouncing on tiptoe in anticipation.

"Later!"

xxxxx

The ringing doorbell made Amy jump, but the resulting adrenaline rush made her rapidly finish her last-minute beatifying. Tossing her eyelash curler in her make-up bag, she glanced at the wall clock ticking beside her in the bathroom. _Alice was right_, she mused. _Seventy-five minutes on the dot_.

She was right about him calling, too. Her phone rang the instant she had wrapped the towel around herself after her shower. And the sound of Edward's voice made her tingle from head to toe. The goosebumps formed on her skin when he said, "I hear we have a date tonight."

Giving her hair a final scrunch to add some volume, she hurried into her bedroom to grab her silver heels. In her rush, her finger failed to grip a strap on one of the shoes, and her still-moving feet tripped over the forgotten shoe. Cursing over her awkward slip, she snatched the troublesome shoe, the silk dress caressing her skin as her legs carried her down the stairs.

Ignoring her thumping heartbeat, Amy opened the door and greeted Edward with her best smile, shoes still in hand.

"Hi," was all she managed to say, her throat suddenly feeling dry in his presence. He was stunning in his outfit: perfectly creased black slacks, a steel gray shirt and a pastel blue tie. It was normal attire for an evening out, but Edward made the clothes look impeccable. He looked like a model. Crisp, clean and absolutely desirable.

"Hi." Edward was eyeing her just as intently. From the gentle waves of hair resting on her shoulders to the contour of her dress as it snuggled comfortably on top of her skin. The intense blue color of her eyes perfectly matched her outfit, enhancing her gaze and summoning him to look at her. "You look beautiful," he said quietly. His eyes remained on her as he glided through the doorway and into the house.

"Erm, thanks," she replied shyly. Although she had hoped for that reaction, she wasn't prepared for his complete attention. Her body was unsure how to react under the longing power of his gaze. As he stepped in front of her, she felt her face flush, but her body chilled when she smelled him. "You look really good, too," she said, awkwardly shifting her feet as his head began to lower closer to hers. "I mean, _really_ good," she babbled. "It's really not fair for you to look better than me. Especially on our, like, pseudo first da—"

His lips cut her off as they pressed into hers, unable to resist her appeal any longer. She couldn't tell, but her body was practically summoning him to touch her, to kiss her, to taste her. His growing affection for her could overpower the burn of the venom in his throat, but he had to taste her lips and feel her skin beneath his hands.

The cool, soft moistness of Edward's lips sent a shot of passion directly to her groin, momentarily stunning her. And as his hands gradually ran up her arms to her bare shoulders, she let out a soft moan into his mouth and kissed him back. When his fingers began to trace her collarbone, her shoes dropped from her faint grip, causing Edward to pull away as the grin formed on his lips.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," he said, affectionately nudging her nose with his own.

"Please don't apologize for that," she replied quietly, her lips parting as they snuck forward toward his mouth in hopes of another kiss. Sensing her desire, Edward darted away, his movements blurred as he suddenly lingered in the open doorway.

"I should really be more cautious with you." Any trace of a smile had left his face. "It could be very bad if I got carried away."

"How do you know that?"

Edward didn't respond, but his eyes remained locked on her. Amy took advantage of the moment of silence to slip on her shoes, then grabbed her small, black, clutch purse she had prepared and left on the side table beside the door.

Not satisfied by his lack of response, Amy's eyebrows furrowed, her self-consciousness planting a new thought in her head. "Are you … afraid to kiss me? Am I doing something wrong?"

"That's the last thing I want you to think," he responded quietly, and she could hear the sudden guilt in his tone. He took her hand and guided her through the door. "There's not a thing you're doing wrong."

Her eyes lingered on his for a moment before she turned back to her front door and locked it, tossing the keys into her clutch.

"You don't really need to lock it, y'know," Edward said with a grin, subtly pushing a change in subject.

"Why, because the police chief lives a hundred feet away?" she asked. Edward's hand slipped around hers as they walked down the stairs, causing a shudder to swim up and down her spine.

"Well, that and the werewolves guarding your house."

Amy's head snapped toward the direction of the darkened woods behind her complex, as if the wolves would be casually sitting near the edge of the trees. Her stomach lurched when the mention of werewolves reminded her of her fight with Jacob.

"I haven't seen them at all," she commented quietly as they reached the passenger door of Edward's silver Volvo. Edward grinned and opened the door for her.

"Guess that means they're doing something right." She shuddered again as his sweet, cool breath lingered on her cheek. His hand still held hers as he guided her into the seat, then disappeared with his body before shutting the door. He reappeared in the driver's seat almost instantly, making her quietly gasp in surprise.

Another grin crossed his face as he began to back out of the driveway, his hand crossing over the gear shifter to intertwine his fingers with hers. She instantly felt more excited as her skin was allowed to study the cool sensation of his hands.

"Can I ask you something?" Her head turned toward him, the slight breeze from her shifting hair wafting a desirable scent in his direction. His thumb slowly traced the skin of her hand.

"Anything," he answered, his eyes momentarily leaving the road to offer her a reassuring smile.

"I'm guessing you're always so cold because you're, um … not alive anymore, right?"

"Right."

She inhaled as if she had more to say but instead remained silent.

"Does it bother you?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"No, no, that's not what I—" She cut herself off, re-thinking how she wanted to phrase her question. "I mean, I must feel really warm then. Is that … does that feel good to you?"

Edward couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Very."

"So is that why you said it would be bad if you got carried away?"

The smile vanished from Edward's face, and he held her hand tighter. "I didn't mean for that to make you nervous. I would never, ever allow myself to—"

"Edward, it's okay. I just … I want to understand what you're feeling so I know if there's something I shouldn't be doing."

"That's not something you should ever need to worry about." He ground his teeth, angry at himself for summoning her nerves.

"But if this is going to be a relationship, Edward, like a real partnership, we need to work together. Maybe I'm jumping ahead a little, and I don't want that to freak you out, but if we're going to be together, we need to work together, too. If there are things I can do to make it easier on you, you should tell me."

Edward paused, leaving a heavy moment of silence hanging between them. When Amy thought she might explode from his lack of response, he pulled her hand across the car and to his lips, planting a gentle kiss on the back of her palm.

"Sometimes you can make some sense when you babble." His eyes found hers, their shimmering topaz color causing Amy to freeze.

"Doesn't happen often," she said quietly as his lips caressed her hand again. When her head began working properly again, she thought of another question. "Can I ask you how you became a vampire?"

This question was unexpected, but Edward lowered her hand back into her lap, still maintaining his soft grip. He told her the story: how Carlisle found him dying of Spanish Influenza in 1918 and changed Edward into a vampire at the request of Edward's mother.

"And how old were you at the time?" Amy asked.

"Twenty-three."

"So … 1895. You were born in 1895." Her mind was busy trying to grasp the idea of his age.

"June twentieth, to be exact."

"So you're-you're a hundred and fifteen years old."

"Well, technically I'm still twenty-three. And I'm a hundred and fourteen vampire years. My birthday's not for another month or so. For now the story is that I'm Carlisle and Esme's son who just graduated from college in December, and I moved back home to look for a job." Edward glanced in Amy's direction, the lack of color in her face immediately making him nervous.

"Are you okay? Am I scaring you?"

"No. It's just a lot to process. That's all." Amy looked down at Edward's hand, his fingers intertwined with hers. "I'm going out to dinner with a century-old, vegetarian vampire who can read minds," she said out loud, merely to confirm what she had just learned. "I doubt I'd find anything like you on a dating site." She looked up to flash him a brilliant smile.

Edward laughed, happy that his abnormal history hadn't completely turned her off. But a lingering worry remained – would she always be so accepting of him? He knew he would have to prove he could be better than any human, or worse – werewolf – boyfriend.

"Which, speaking of vegetarian, what are you going to eat tonight? And Alice and Jasper? Can you eat regular food?"

Edward made the right turn into the restaurant's parking lot, a crooked smile forming on his lips at her question. "We can, but it doesn't taste very good to us."

"So what will you eat?"

"Jasper and I might go for a really rare steak. Alice tries to be more creative in public. Since she's tiny, she can get away with not eating much. Jasper and I usually have to force down the human food."

"What – real men can't eat light?" she teased as Edward parked the car. He laughed and hopped out of the car to open her door, then grasped her hand to pull her out. She snuck a hand around his back, her nose receiving a welcome treat from his desirable scent. Her knees weakened when his arm snuck around her, and she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

_He thinks it would be bad if he got carried away. I don't doubt that it would be very, very good._ Amy smiled to herself, glad for the thousandth time that Edward couldn't read her thoughts.

xxxxx

"Oooh, that looks delicious," Alice said to Amy as a steaming plate of pasta was set in front of her. She winked as Amy smiled at her, knowing as well as Amy did that she preferred her food with a pulse.

Under the table, Edward's hand was linked with Amy's, their intertwined fingers resting on her thigh. Edward gave her hand a light squeeze, his liquid gold eyes smoldering in her direction. Her stomach did a somersault, and she wondered what her boss and co-workers would think if she suddenly shoved all of their meals aside, threw Edward onto the table, climbed on top of him and started making out. The thought made her giggle softly out loud, and on her left, Edward's eyes narrowed in concentration, his head yearning to hear her thoughts.

"So, may I ask when the baby's due?" Alice asked, everyone's attention turning to Charlotte as the waiter placed a rare steak in front of Edward.

"Of course! I mean, is the baby talk okay with everyone?" Charlotte asked sweetly. She scanned the other three couples for approval.

"Don't let her fool you," Matt said beside her with a grin. "She may seem hesitant, but she wants you to know every last detail." He lightly pinched Charlotte's arm, then kissed the area he had just pinched.

"I'd deny that, but he's totally right," Charlotte said with a laugh. "And, to answer your question," she started, turning to Alice, "I'm about twelve weeks along, so I've got a few months left. We don't want to know the sex, but I think we're prepared either way." She turned to Matt, who gave her a reassuring nod. "I'll be working to train Alice for another few weeks, then I'll switch to part time …"

Charlotte continued chatting about her pre-pregnancy plans, from her and Matt's discussions over baby names to preparing the infant's new room. The other three couples listened politely while munching on their food. Alice nibbled on a leafy salad, while Jasper and Edward mechanically gnawed on their steaks.

The three vampires asked questions where appropriate, showing their interest and acting like perfect dinner guests. It was hard not to succumb to Alice's bubbly personality, and Jasper was able to easily keep the group calm and happy. Edward bought the entire table champagne – accompanied by a virgin daiquiri for Charlotte. Amy felt her stomach flutter just looking at Edward, beaming at him as the whole table's positive energy seemed to radiate around him.

Midway through the meal, Sophie received an emergency work call related to a reorganization in staff. She, along with her husband, John, had to excuse themselves early. Apologizing profusely before leaving, Sophie gave Charlotte a congratulatory hug, the brief, tender moment bringing a smile to Amy's face. She was lucky to have such a close team.

Soon after, Charlotte and Matt left, too, the rich meal causing Charlotte to have a bout of indigestion. Amy volunteered to walk them out to their car, but Charlotte begged her to stay with her date. Matt invited the two couples to come to his bar, the Four Feathers, any time. Despite the early departures of half the table, the evening was a success.

"Are you guys glad you don't have to eat any more of this nasty human food?" Amy asked with a grin, her eyes scanning the three smiling vampires. Jasper was across from her with Alice on his right. Edward looked like a Greek god beside her. And Amy suddenly felt inadequate even sitting at the same table with the gorgeous beings around her.

"Steak used to taste good. Now it's just … extremely insufficient," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Compared to a grizzly, yeah," Edward replied with a grin, the perfect smile drawing the gazes of three women in the vicinity. Amy glanced at the women, an irritating, build-up of jealousy making her stomach twist.

Edward's eyes shifted to Amy when she was the only one who didn't laugh at his comment. "You okay?" he asked, his hand brushing her cheek.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly, taking a sip of champagne.

Edward exchanged a glance with Jasper, and Amy suddenly felt much more comfortable, as if someone had just placed a warm blanket around her. The sensation seeped into her core, coating her entire body with the invisible warmth.

After several seconds, Amy made the connection that it was one of her vampire companions causing the abrupt feeling of comfort. Since Edward could read minds, and Alice could see the future, that left Jasper. "It's you, isn't it?" She looked at him with wide eyes, but the brief excitement from her realization was immediately drowned by Jasper's influence. "Oh, my God. That's … incredible, Jasper."

"It definitely has its advantages," Jasper said. "Especially being around Edward's new, overly nervous, human girlfriend."

"Nervous?" Edward asked, his arms slinking around the back of her chair.

Amy felt her face flush and attempted to deflect her embarrassment with humor. "It's a human emotion – I'm allowed to feel it, aren't I?"

"Yes." Edward smiled and leaned toward her to kiss her temple. She shuddered when his marble lips brushed her skin, his golden orbs earnest as they looked at her. "But there's no reason to feel nervous."

"Ouch!"

Amy jumped at the sound of the abrupt shout behind her, her head whipping behind her toward the source of the scream. The same sound caused the three vampires to stiffen. A nervous waitress rushed over to the shrieking woman, the white tablecloth beneath her hand covered in fresh blood.

Amy watched as the waitress helped the wounded woman wrap her cut with a cloth napkin, a bloodied steak knife at their feet.

"That scared me," Amy breathed. "I hope she's—"

She stopped when her head turned back around. Alice and Jasper were gone. And Edward was standing on her right, opposite from where he had been sitting.

"Are you okay?" she asked, his strained expression summoning her nerves. He wordlessly held out his hand, and she took it, grabbing her clutch with her other free hand. "Where are Alice and Jasper?" A final glimpse back at the table revealed a pile of cash left behind as payment for the meal. Edward's hand clenched hers to hurry her from the restaurant.

"Jasper's our newest vampire. He has a very low tolerance for the scent of blood. Alice won't leave him."

"But what about you?" she asked as they stepped outside into the cool night air. Amy instantly slinked closer to Edward, the unwelcome blast of adrenaline making her extra sensitive to the cold air. He wasn't any warmer, but she felt better when he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"It's not as hard for me," he said quietly. "But it's not exactly pleasant either." Edward paused at the passenger door to the Volvo.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, causing Edward's eyebrows to furrow. "That it's so hard for you, I mean."

Edward cupped her face in his hands, goosebumps forming on her skin when his fingers brushed her hair. He inhaled her scent, nudging his nose against hers. "I don't ever want you to apologize to me. For anything."

"You're way too sweet to me," she told him, closing the gap between their lips and kissing him. She was far from memorizing his flavor or the curves of his lips, but she was more than eager to learn. "I bet … I can find something … to apologize for …" she told him between kisses.

Edward fought back a grin as her kisses continued. His body pressed into hers enough to force her back into the side of the Volvo. She groaned upon contact, her hands wrapping around his neck. One hand grabbed a fistful of hair, drawing him into her kiss. The sensation drew Edward's hands to her hips, his senses already on overload from the scent of blood.

As the crickets sang around them, the only other sounds were their sharp intakes of air between kisses. Amy moaned when Edward's lips moved to her neck, and his right hand moved to her thigh. He craved her heat – the heat of her skin, the heat her mouth, the heat of her core. His fingers began hitching up the satin material of her dress, and he groaned into her neck when his icy hand found her skin, the searing warmth of her inner thigh.

His stone-cold touch made her gasp, his fingers like slender icicles gliding along her skin. "Edward," she breathed. Her hands were suddenly on his chest, gently pushing him backward. His hands were immediately at his sides, and he took a cautious step away from her.

The icy sensation still lingered on her skin. Breathing in semi-controlled heaves, she felt both sexually charged and slightly frightened.

"It's me that should be apologizing," he told her, his craving for her heat still lingering as he looked at her. The blue eyes glistened in the dim light of the parking lot, the scent of her pheromones practically visible as they evaporated from her flesh. He wanted so much more of her, but he painfully buried his desires, attempting to let his eyes alone feast on her.

Guilt washed over him as he tried desperately to read her expression. He assumed the worst – she was revolted.

"Please don't look at me like that," she said gently, reaching forward to take his hand. "Now I feel guilty that _you_ feel guilty."

He looked away from her far-too-forgiving eyes, a small grin forming on his face. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he held her hand against his chest.

"Plus I don't know if you remember, but us humans find beds a little more comfortable for this sort of thing," she said with a smile. "I mean, I like your Volvo, but … not _that_ much."

The laugh that left his lips made her skin tingle, and she couldn't help but smile as Edward lowered his lips to kiss her hand.

"Speaking of beds, I should probably get you home to yours." Edward reached behind her to open the passenger door. "And I promise you a better first date soon."

xxxxx

Edward used the short ride back to Amy's condo to analyze her reaction to his physical affection. _Was she truly revolted? Or does she want me as much as I want her? Either way, she's far too understanding about everything._ And the guilt returned.

She asked him a few more questions about his vampire world, mostly about Jasper and the Cullen family's vegetarian lifestyle. He took her curiosity as a good sign, although he wanted to know more about her human life, too. _There's time_, he reminded himself. _I have lots of it_.

He parked the Volvo in the small parking lot near Charlie's condo, then darted around to her side to open her door. Amy thought her heart skipped a beat when she saw how fast he moved. _Something to get used to_.

Like a perfect gentleman, he helped her from the car, his icy grip protective, yet gentile. She forced her body to adjust to his frigid hand. It was merely a reflex to want to shudder or pull away from his touch. But how could she when the warmth in his eyes only drew her closer? _Maybe I can train my body to embrace it … something else to get used to._

"Are the wolves still here?" she asked him quietly as he began walking her to her condo, her blue dress shimmering in the soft, white moonlight.

Edward paused, his eyes, ears and nose searching for the unpleasant scent of the wolves. "I don't think so," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know if that's a good thing," he replied honestly, slinking an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Well, you're here," she breathed, suddenly feeling colder than she ought to, her nerves causing her to shudder. His response had made her anxious, but she didn't want him to know it. "Maybe the wolves saw you were with me when we left before. I'm sure they know—"

Edward froze, his entire body suddenly rigid with defensive instinct beside her. His grip on her waist tightened just as abruptly, the force of his grasp almost painful.

"Edward?" she choked out, his wide eyes darting toward the darkness of the trees.

He squeezed her arm and swung her to face him. "Get back to the car."

The intensity of his voice caused the air to lodge in her throat. _Something bad. Something really bad._ Edward's head whipped to the left toward the shadows behind Amy's condo. "Go! Now!"

She bolted, but before she took three steps in the opposite direction, a fierce snarl meshed with Edward's shout, and she turned back around to face the ensuing battle.

Another body was on top of Edward, pinning his arms into the dirt. When the other creature attacked Edward, the force of his blow sent them both to the ground, their bodies sliding away from where Amy had just been standing. The result was a trail of uprooted grass nearly 20 feet long.

A collection of snarls came from both Edward and the other creature … _a vampire_, Amy quickly processed. _One of the ones who tried to take me_. She recognized the spiked, dark hair – the one called Vincent was wrestling with Edward on the ground, their bodies colliding with the sound of boulders.

"Edward!" she shrieked, the battle sights and sounds too harsh for her to cower in fear and do nothing. But yet, she couldn't intervene. She couldn't move. Vincent shoved Edward so roughly that he soared across the property, landing in a crunched heap in the earth. In another second he had sprinted back into the fight, the connecting vampire bodies sounding like thunder.

"Help! Somebody help!" she screamed again. "_CHARLIE!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs toward the police chief's condo. The wind had picked up, billowing angrily through her hair, tossing the tresses into blond tangles.

Her entire body jerked when she heard the hiss.

Turning slowly in its direction, her eyes met with the other vampire. The blonde. Sturdy and strong. He stared at her from the edge of the woods nearly 50 feet away, a menacing grin on his face as he watched her.

Her breaths were ragged as she stared back at the vampire, her entire body quivering in fear, yet frozen in place like ice.

The wind picked up again as he charged for her, drowning out her scream as his red eyes gleamed in the moonlight.


End file.
